La cura de mi corazón
by Carol Otak
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi, una doctora muy trabajadora que aun no ha encorado el amor, y que ya había descartado la idea de encontrarlo, hasta que una arquitecto se cruza en su camino y lo pone de cabeza. ¡Bueno ya saben que no soy buena en esto, así que mejor pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

¡Qué tal! Aquí estoy con mi segunda historia, la segunda, todavía no soy buena en esto, ustedes deciden si la continuo o no, si me piden que la continúe, pues espero contar con mi querido corrector, creo que se dice así, por que escribo con unos errores ortográficos tremendos, bueno como sea, espero de verdad les guste, para los que leyeron la primera historia pues dejen les digo que Fate no es una pervertida en esta XD. Y no sé si sea buena en drama, pero tratare. Pero ya, ustedes solo quieren la historia.

MSLN: No me pertenece, si así fuese, la serie seria hentai y Yunno no existiría XD.

La cura de mi corazón.

Era casi media noche y aun no terminaba su trabajo, incluso estando en su casa tenía que estar pegada en un escritorio con lápiz y hojas, todo a su alrededor estaba hecho un chiquero, hojas arrugadas en el suelo por todas partes, reglas, ropa, incluso una taza de café se había derramado, dejo salir un largo suspiro cansado, volteó a ver su cama un momento, se veía tan cálida y acurrucada, se giró nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en su trabajo, tomo el lápiz y siguió dibujando y midiendo, nadie dijo que la vida de un arquitecto era fácil, porque realmente no lo era, haciendo planos hasta tardes horas, luego tenía que vigilar la obra, que sea perfecta, si un error. Pero ella eligió esa carrera, y a pesar de estar muriendo de sueño, no se arrepentía, porque siempre era recompensada con sonrisas, cuando las obras eran terminadas. Ya no se veían herramientas por todos lados, sino una bella y bien echa construcción, así que no se arrepentía. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que ya había terminado, se levantó, estirando su cuerpo y moviendo su cuello a los lados, se lanzó en la cama, no le dio tiempo ni de arroparse, pues apenas toco la cama ya se había quedado dormida.

Biim, biim.

-Mmm- se removió en la cama buscando aquel aparato que había interrumpido sus sueños, cuando lo encontró miro el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, trago pesado sabiendo lo que pasaría si contestaba- h-hola-

\- ¡Donde demonios estas Testarossa! – alejo un poco el teléfono por los gritos de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono.

\- E-en mi… d-depart-

\- ¿¡TODAVIA ESTAS DURMIENDO!? – se sobresaltó por aquel grito, salto como rayo de la cama y se dirigió al baño aun con el teléfono.

-N-no, ya voy saliendo – mintió.

-No me vengas con eso, sé que me estas mintiendo-

-En serio – abrió la ducha y puso en altavoz el teléfono.

-Apenas te estas bañando-

-No es cierto, es que está lloviendo –

-No me mientas, no estamos en temporada de lluvia- no sabía que más inventar, se estaba quedando sin ideas- escucha bien Testarossa, te quiero aquí en veinte minutos, si no llegas en ese tiempo, yo misma iré por ti, y tú sabes que eso no te va a gustar- la llamada se cortó dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

-Estoy muerta- continúo bañándose, pero con mucha velocidad, sabía que la advertencia no era mentira.

Fate Testarossa, rubia, de ojos color borgoña, piel blanca, y un poco despistada, esa era ella, quien ahora corría por su vida a su trabajo.

…

6:30. AM

ahí estaba esa chica, siempre tan madrugadora, era una de las primeras que llegaba a trabajar, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, amada por todo el personal, pues no solo su apariencia es angelical, también su personalidad, dulce con todos, tenía muchos enamorados, pero no le prestaba atención a ninguno, porque ninguno era como ella quería, quizás era muy exigente, pero es que ha tenido citas con 7 chicos, y ninguno era como ella quería, eran mal educados, groseros y algunos presumidos, solo hubo uno con quien llego a tener segunda cita, era un poco elegante de apariencia, habían ido a un restaurant, y cuando el chico se fue a sentar un niño choco con él, miro al niño con el ceño fruncido, cuando los padres del pequeño fueron a disculparse, empezó a decir cosas no muy bonitas, por lo que ella lo dejo ahí y se fue, desde esa cita, no volvió a salir con nadie más.

Pero ahora no estaba para pensar eso, pues delante de ella tenía a un chico que estaba a punto de gritar solo por una inyección, suspiro cansada, ya tenía como media hora tratando de calmar al joven, pero este solo negaba y se movia para que la aguja no lo tacase.

-Por favor, ya quédate quieto- decía ya estresada.  
\- ¡N-no, va a dolerme, lo se… me va a doler! –

-No te va doler, te lo prometo - el joven seguía negándose – si no te dejas inyectar esto, te voy a poner una aguja más grande- el chico abrió los ojos como platos, para luego poner su brazo delante de ella, quien sonreía satisfecha- buen chico- tomo el brazo y puso la inyección, el joven ni cuenta se había dado.

-No dolió-

-Te lo dije – sonrió.

-Gracias doctora Takamachi– dijo para luego salir del consultorio.

Suspiro cansada, nadie dijo que ser doctora era fácil, pero a ella le encantaba salvar vidas, de pequeña siempre quiso estudiar medicina, y ahí está, es una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad. se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, aún no había desayunado, y moría de hambre, aprovecharía los diez minutos que tenia de descanso para comprar algo en el cafetín del hospital. Entrando al cafetín se encontró con dos de sus compañeras y también mejores amigas.

-Oh, Nanoha-chan, buenos días – dijo una castaña de ojos azules, acompañada de una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días chicas- saludo ya estando frente a ellas.

-Apenas empieza el día y ya te veo cansada- la castaña poso su mano en el hombro de la doctora en señal de ánimo.

-Solo un poco- sonrió.

-veo no has desayunado cierto? – hablo la rubia.

-Así es – cuando iba a decir algo más la interrumpieron.

-Doctora Nanoha, la necesitan para una cesaría- dijo un chico peli azul entrando al cafetín, el rostro de la doctora cambio a uno molesto debido a lo que había escuchado, pensaba que iba a poder desayunar sin interrupciones, pero al parecer eso no pasaría.

-Eh, pero ¿dónde está el doctor Acous? – pregunto aun molesta.

-Pues se acaba de ir, al parecer tenía algo que atender- la doctora solo suspiro, le entrego a su castaña amiga un monedero la cual la miro extrañada.

\- ¿podrías comprar mi desayuno? – la castaña sonrió y asintió, mientras que la cobriza ya iba saliendo del cafetín.

…

Mientras que, en otro lugar, se encontraba una chica rubia sentada en su escritorio, revisando algunos planos, hasta que fue interrumpida por una chica peli rosada que había entrado sin permiso, y asustándola un poco, quizás a propósito ya que había puesto una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como la chica casi salta.

-Signum, no entres así, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? – decía con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Si se tocar, pero es mejor ver tu reacción de miedo- dijo mientras se reía- ¿y qué haces? Porque si mal no recuerdo, tú la gran Fate, habías terminado con los planos ayer y por eso te habías quedado dormida, o ¿me equivoco?

-Claro que los termine ayer, solo estoy ordenando un poco-

-Aja-

-Oye, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a Carim? –

-Es mejor molestarte a ti, las caras que pones dan risa- la rubia solo suspiro mientras tomaba una navaja multiuso.

-Oye recuerda que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, no hagas una locura- la oji borgoña levanto una ceja, y decidió seguirle el juego a su amiga.

-Entonces no me provoques- cuando iba a apuntar a la pelirosada con la navaja, esta toco accidentalmente su antebrazo, dejando una gran cortada y sangre que empezó a caer rápidamente.

-Maldición- soltó la navaja y cubrió la herida con su mano, mientras que la pelirosada abrió los ojos como platos y salió rápidamente de la oficina- ¿¡para dónde vas!? –

-No tolero la sangre-

\- ¡No me importa, ahora trae tu trasero aquí y ayúdame ¡- la chica se acercó y busco una venda, ya tenido un trapo que encontró en las gavetas del escritorio, se la enrollo en el brazo viendo como rápidamente la venda se llenaba de sangre.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital, vamos- saco unas llaves de auto y salió siendo seguida por la rubia, quien estaba aguantando mucho dolor. Ya en el estacionamiento, entraron a un auto rojo, este rápidamente arranco en marcha al hospital.

…

Por fin tenía un descanso, se lo merecía después de tanto esfuerzo, así que ya en su consultorio, con una sonrisa se acercó a su asiento y cuando su trasero estuvo a solo unos centímetros de la acolchonada silla…

-Doctora, disculpe que la moleste, pero tenemos una pequeña emergencia- la mirada que tenía la cobriza claramente decía " _piedad por favor"_ – está sangrando mucho – agrego la enfermera, a la cobriza no le quedo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza y soltar muchos suspiros.

-Está bien que pase- la enfermera le sonrió para luego salir y dejar pasar a una chica, que la doctora aun no avía visto, pues su cabeza apuntaba al suelo, pero la levanto cuando escucho su voz.

-Disculpe- cuando escucho su vos le pareció muy bonita, un poco ronca, baja y también sonaba tímida, pero cuando vio a la portadora de esa voz _"¡vaya!"_ pensó, la miro de arriba abajo, alta, rubia, con una piel blanca, luego se detuvo en sus ojos quedarse mirándolos fijamente, jamás había visto a alguien con ese color de ojos, no siempre te encuentras a alguien con ojos rojos.

Por otro lado, la chica también miraba de manera un poco intensa a la doctora, ya la había visto de arriba abajo cuando esta se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, así que cuando levanto el rostro solo de dedico a ver sus ojos, hasta que recordó que su brazo no estaba en buenas condiciones, y la doctora también se dio cuenta por lo que se levantó rápidamente.

-Por favor siéntate en la camilla- le pidió señalando con la mano la cama cubierta por una sabana azul que estaba en la esquina, la chica solo asintió para luego sentarse siendo seguida por la doctora- déjame ver – dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes. La chica se quitó el trapo que cubría su antebrazo, para dejar ver una herida abierta con sangre seca alrededor- ¿cómo te hiciste eso? – pregunto mirando fijamente la herida.

-Digamos que por jugar y no trabajar- respondió la rubia, para luego mostrar una mueca al ver el alcohol, la doctora se dio cuenta y no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se asomó de sus labios, le parecía muy tierna esa reacción, la chica luego de ver esa pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa también termino sonriendo, no sabía porque también termino riendo, seguro la doctora tenía una risa contagiosa. Había olvidado que la cobriza tenía un algodón en su mano, y en la otra un frasco de alcohol, mojo el algodón con el líquido, y luego lo poso en el antebrazo de la chica, esta solo abrió los ojos como platos ahogando un grito.

-Nyaha- rio la doctora, le parecía muy tierna la reacción de la rubia – te ves fuerte, pero veo que las apariencias engañan- la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Y yo veo que tienes un muy bonita sonrisa emm, Takamachi-san – leyó el nombre que se encontraba bordado en la bata blanca, mientras que la doctora se sonrojo y sorprendió al escuchar lo que había dicho la paciente, y por alguna razón le gusto lo que le dijo, pero solo continuo con su trabajo como si nada, después de limpiar y desinfectar la herida, vio que definitivamente llevaría puntos, fue hacia un estante bajo la mirada de la rubia, que sin querer no pudo evitar ver su trasero, por lo que se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, "¿ _qué te pasa Fate? tú no eres así"_ se reprendió mentalmente, vio que la doctora se acercó a su escritorio con algunas cosas en la mano, tomo una hoja que tenía escritas algunas cosas y un bolígrafo, empezó a escribir en la hoja con una bonita letra, lo que no es muy común en los doctores- es la primera vez que veo una letra de doctor tan bonita- la cobriza solo sonrió.

\- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre y edad? – pregunto la doctora.

-Fate Testarossa, 21 años – luego de escuchar, escribió en el papel nuevamente, dejo el bolígrafo y volvió a la rubia.

-Espero que no te den miedo las agujas – la chica abrió los ojos con pánico.

-N-no, ¿c-como cre-es? – la cobriza de nuevo volvió a reír.

-vamos a conversar mientras suturo, para distraerte, ¿bien? – la rubia suspiro y asintió, la cobriza empezó con su trabajo.

\- ¿Y dónde o de que trabajas? – pregunto para distraerla.

-Arquitecto, licenciada – dijo con orgullo.

-mm, pues yo también soy licenciada, y voy por la maestría – dijo con más orgullo que la paciente.

-Creo que eres un poco presumida – sonrió.

-Lo dice quién me provoco- dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-Aja, yo solo quise compartir un poco de mi información – la cobriza ya había terminado, y la rubia ni cuenta se dio, realmente se estaba distrayendo con la doctora, esta volteo a verla a los ojos.

-Aja, tu solo quisiste presumir-

-Tú fuiste quien me pidió que te contara sobre mi – a la cobriza le sorprendió un poco que la chica le hablara de tu, pero no le molestaba, de echo le gustaba.

-Exacto, no te pedí que presumieras-

-No tengo culpa – sonrió y acerco su rostro al de la doctora por impulso.

-Claro que la tienes – esta se acercó también, les gustaba la cercanía, pero la rubia se alejó, le daba algo de miedo, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta confianza con alguien que apenas conoce, y la doctora pensaba igual- ya estas lista – se acercó a el escritorio donde estaba el papel en el que antes estaba escribiendo, lo tomo y se volvió a acercar a la rubia, y se lo entrego- ten, te voy a dar un reposo, y estoy segura de que no te vas a quedar tranquila, tienes cara de ser inquieta, así que te anote mi número de teléfono por si algo sucede-

\- ¿Y si sucede que te quiero ver? – pregunto sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la doctora que le pareció lindo " _¿lo dije o lo pensé?"_ luego de darse cuenta de sus palabras un notable sonrojo llego a sus mejillas.

-Utilízalo solo para emergencias-

\- ¿y si eso es una emergencia? – volvió a habla sin darse cuenta de sus palabras _"ya cállate, Fate ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿qué me pasa? Esta chica me hace decir cosas de más"._

-Solo úsalo para emergencias, y si eso te parece una emergencia, está bien – dijo sonrojada, la paciente se levantó, se acercó a la doctora y le tendió su mano.

-Gracias, espero verte de nuevo- la cobriza sonrió y tomo su mano, sintiendo una pequeña corriente que decidió ignorar.

-Tienes que volver para que te quite los puntos- dijo como respuesta. La rubia sonrió para luego dirigirse a la puerta, le dedico una última mirada a la doctora en forma de despedida 'y se retiró.

Por alguna razón la cobriza no dejaba de sonreír, solo con recordar a la rubia, terminaba riendo. _"no sé qué me está pasando, pero, amo mi trabajo"._

...

\- ¿por cuantos días tienes descanso? – pregunto una pelirosada, mientras conducía hacia el departamento de la rubia.

\- siete días – respondió un poco perdida mirando por la ventana, empezó a recordar a la doctora, su sonrisa, sus manos suaves, sus ojos, empezó a reírse de ella misma, _"¿y si sucede que te quiero ver?"_ jamás le había dicho cosas así a alguien que apenas conocía, suspiro perdida.

-Me estas escuchando? – pregunto la amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?, lo siente- su compañera suspiro.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, cuando vayas a quitarte los puntos? – la chica se quedó pensando un momento, mientras que una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

Tenía que volver, para retirarse los puntos, si volvía, vería de nuevo a la doctora. su sonrisa creció más y le respondió a su amiga con mucho ánimo.

-Pero claro –

 _"_ _no sé qué me está pasando, pero, jamás había deseado tanto ir al hospital"._

…

Bueno, ustedes deciden, ¿la continuo? La palabra de los lectores es la más importante. Espero les haya gustado. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡aquí estoy! Continuando la historia como ustedes querían, no sé si la historia va a ser larga o corta, pero espero les guste, y también tengo pensado actualizar los jueves. Así que, sin más, ¡A leer!**

 **CAPITULO.2**

Habían pasado cuatro días, desde que la rubia entro al consultorio de la cobriza, la herida ya no dolía, pero se estaba aburriendo de estar sola todo el día en su departamento, claro que sus compañeras la visitaban, conversaban, reían, jugaban, pero por alguna razón se sentía sola, sentía que los días pasaban muy lento, quería que los tres días que faltaban pasaran rápido, aunque se lo estuviese negando, quería ver a la cobriza, no sabía por qué, pero quería ver su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, solo pedía cinco minutos cerca de la doctora.

 _"_ _Me gustaría saber que me está pasando"_ pensó.

No le gustaba el hospital, odiaba todo lo relacionado con medicina, y más las inyecciones, pero esa cobriza, lograba que sus miedos desaparecieran. Se sentó en el sofá a pensar en lo que le estaba pasando, pero no encontraba respuesta, por lo que se rindió, se levantó y decidió buscar algo de comer, saco unos panes de un estante de su cocina, y del refrigerador saco unas cuantas cosas, mientras preparaba un sándwich se puso a pensar nuevamente en la doctora, _"seguramente tiene novio, es imposible que una chica tan hermosa no esté saliendo con nadie"_ de repente su rostro se tornó triste, _"¿y ahora porque me siento triste?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, sacudió su cabeza y palmeo sus mejillas, _"quizás no dejo de pensar en ella porque…mmm …porque… ya se, es porque quiero conocerla mejor y ser su amiga"_ luego de terminar de hacer el sándwich le dio una mordida seguida de otra y así sucesivamente, al terminar, se dirigió a su habitación, pues sus compañeras y amigas no la dejaban salir, así que lo único que le quedaba era dormir, y eso hizo, salto a su cama y no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se había quedado dormida.

 **…**

\- ¿Está segura de que no me va a doler? – preguntó un chico con un claro miedo en su rostro.

-Sí, estoy segura – respondió cansada, tenía casi 20 minutos tratando de convencer al chico que la inyección no dolería, estaba cansada, él era el último paciente, lo único que tenía que hacer era aplicarle una inyección, era muy fácil, pero el chico lo hacía difícil.

-B-bien – suavizo un poco su brazo, la doctora aprovecho y rápidamente tomo el brazo del chico, coloco la inyección, no había dolido absolutamente para nada, suspiro nuevamente, mientras que el chico cambio su rostro de miedo a uno sonriente- ya sabía que no dolería – dijo como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, la doctora solo volteo los ojos.

\- ¿Cuantos años dices que tienes? – pregunto.

-25 años- no podía creer que un chico con esa edad y ese físico le tuviera tanto miedo a una inyección, pues el chico tenía un buen físico, claro que ella no le prestó atención a eso, solo quería terminar y llegar a su departamento para dormir y tener su merecido descanso. Se pudo dar cuenta de que el chico la miraba de una manera que definitivamente a ella no le gustaba- ¿qué harás saliendo de aquí? – pregunto de manera coqueta, lo cual molesto a la cobriza.

-Eso no le incumbe- respondió lo más educada que pudo, después de todo estaba trabajando y no quería que le levantaran un acta, pero el chico no le importo, trato de acercarse a ella lo cual le fue imposible, porque la doctora saco una de las inyectadoras más grandes que tenía y lo miro amenazante- ya se puede retirar- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-E-está bien – como rayo salió del consultorio, dejando a la cobriza con una sonrisa de satisfacción, empezó a recoger sus cosas para retirarse. Y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa brillante se asomó a sus labios, recordó la reacción de cierta rubia cuando solo había visto el alcohol, y el rostro de pánico cuando le había preguntado si le daban miedo las agujas, también le había gustado conversar con ella, y sus ojos, su sonrisa, su mano suave y cálida, no sabía por qué terminaba pensando ese tipo de cosas, apenas y se sabía su nombre, un nombre que sentía nunca olvidaría, _"¿y si sucede que te quiero ver?"_ recordó, y por una extraña razón que ni ella conocía, termino mordiéndose el labio inferior al pensar en las palabras de la rubia, muchos le decían cosas parecidas, eso le molestaba, pero se preguntaba por qué no le molesto que la rubia le dijera eso, hasta casi termino siguiéndole el juego, tampoco sabía si le estaba coqueteando, o solo estaba bromeado con ella. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado, luego movió la cabeza a los lados varias veces para aclarar su mente, quería irse a su departamento y descansar, pero sabía que seguramente terminaría pensando nuevamente en la chica de ojos rojos, y no era porque ella quisiera, simplemente la recordaba sin querer, estaba así desde el día que la vio, no era su culpa, tampoco entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de que los días pasaran rápidos para volver a verla, de solo pensar en eso se sonrojo. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente para salir de su consultorio, fue a la puerta giro la perilla, y al abrirla se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-H-hola, Nanoha- saludo.

-Hola Yunno-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ya me iba-

-Sí, lo sé, pues Salí antes y vine a buscarte, para que no tomaras el bus- se veía tímido.

-Ya veo, te lo agradezco, pero no debiste molestarte-

-no me molesta, vamos- le ofreció su mano, la cobriza la miro un momento.

-Claro, pero debo llegar rápido- se adelantó, dejando al chico con la mano colgando, a ella no le gustaba ir tomada de la mano con nadie, para ella eso era de pareja, y para ella el rubio era un buen amigo, nada más, nada menos.

-S-si- vámonos- el chico fue detrás de ella.

 **...**

Ya estando en su departamento, soltó un gran suspiro, le había agradecido a Yunno, pero le pidió que no la fuese a buscar a esas horas, le dijo que no le gustaba que el llagase tarde a su casa, pero la verdad era que el chico hablaba mucho, casi que ni la deja entrar a su departamento, y ella solo quiere llegar arrogarse a la cama y dormir como nunca.

Fue al baño, necesitaba una ducha. Terminando de ducharse y de ponerse su pijama se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomo un envase de leche y lo vertió en un vaso, para luego pasar a tomárselo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se encamino a su habitación, se lanzó a su cama, sintiendo la suavidad de esta, pero antes de dormirse debía poner su alarma, pues tenía que trabajar al siguiente día, de nuevo, ya con eso terminado, se avomodo en su cama y se acobijo bien para luego dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

 **…**

 **3 días después.**

Apenas llego a su trabajo, casi mil pacientes la habían inundado, no había podido ni desayunar, tenía pensado llegar primero al cafetín, pero se desvió a su consultorio un momento para buscar unos papeles que debía entregar en coordinación, pero apenas abrió la puerta, pacientes la habían inundado, no ha tenido ni un día libre, y todos los días para ella son iguales, cansados. Su idea de desayunar desapareció al ver esa cantidad de pacientes, así que se resignó y decidió atenderlos, uno por uno, algunos eran tranquilos otros eran llorones, prefería trabajar con niños. cuando por fin termino, y ya no había más, su sonrisa de tranquilidad se asomó, y luego desapareció cuando tocaron a su perta.

-Adelante- dijo con un muy, muy claro cansancio.

-Te ves cansada- al escuchar esa vos, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, volteo a ver con la esperanza de que sea a quien esperaba, y si, definitivamente una rubia se encontraba en la puerta del consultorio, en su mirada se mostraba un poco de pena- Si quieres puedo volver luego- cuando iba a darse vuelta para salir, la doctora la detuvo.

-Espera- la chica volteo a verla, y sin querer termino perdiéndose en esos ojos lavanda, entro completamente y cerró la puerta- Puedes tomar asiento – le dijo, y la chica hiso caso sentándose en la camilla- Estoy trabajando, mi trabajo es curar, así que no te vayas-

-Bueno- respondió, para luego dejar salir una sonrisa, que termino contagiando a la cobriza.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto.

-De nada, es solo que estoy feliz de que por fin me voy a deshacer de estos puntos- respondió, sabiendo que era mentira, su sonrisa se debía a que por fin pudo ver a la doctora, siete días esperando, definitivamente quería ser su amiga, jamás había deseado ver tanto a alguien.

\- ¿Tanto te molestaron? – pregunto mientras sacaba algunas cosas de un estante para poder atender a la rubia.

-Tu misma me dijiste que era demasiado intranquila, no me gusta quedarme en mi departamento sin hacer nada, es aburrido-

-Sí, pero por andar de intranquila terminaste cortándote- le reprendió.

-Pero…- pensó en que responder, pero no encontró ninguna objeción.

-Muéstrame tu brazo- le pidió para hacer su trabajo, se dio cuenta de que la rubia empezó a temblar, de verdad le causaba ternura ver ese rostro asustado- oye, esto definitivamente no va a doler, solo voy a retirar los puntos con esta pinza – mostro el pequeño objeto metálico.

\- ¿Pero y si jalas y duele? –

-La herida ya sano, ya no va a doler, te lo prometo- pero igual no hiso caso, y no le mostro su antebrazo, sabía que la cobriza estaba cansada, y que seguramente le molestaba que los pacientes se comportaran así, pero era inevitable acobardarse. La doctora suspiro un poco cansada- bien, dime que quieres que haga para que te dejes retirar los puntos- eso le pareció interesante, por lo que sonrió.

-Está bien- con todo el valor que junto, le enseño su antebrazo, la cobriza sonrió, y poco a poco fue retirando los puntos, realmente no dolía, y también fue demasiado rápido.

-Listo- dijo luego de terminar con su trabajo.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Eso era todo? – dijo un poco sorprendida, ni sintió nada, la cobriza definitivamente era buena en lo que hacía.

-Ves que fue muy rápido, y no dolió nada- le dijo, a la rubia le gustaba el brillo que tenía en sus ojos, la cobriza era muy bonita, _"ella es muy hermosa"_ pensó.

-Ya sabía que no dolería-

-Claro- la doctora recordó lo que le dijo para que se dejara quitar los puntos, y tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que quería- ¿y qué quieres que haga por ser buena chica? – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, pues ella no era buena chica.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? – pregunto de la nada, Nanoha levanto una ceja en confusión, pero igual respondió.

-No, aun no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Por qué te quiero invitar a desayunar – sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no sabía por qué la rubia quería desayunar con ella, tampoco sabía porque se sentía feliz.

-B-bueno- ¿y ahora tartamudea?, _"¿qué me pasa?"_ asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta provocando que la rubia sonriera.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? – dijo aun con una brillante sonrisa, se levantó de la camilla, para abrirle la puerta a la cobriza quien sonrió.

-Que caballerosa – un enorme sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia, y la cobriza solo se mordió el labio, no aguantaba tanta ternura, se quitó su bata de trabajo y la coloco en el escritorio, luego salió, la rubia cerró la puerta después de salir. ya iban saliendo del hospital cuando una chica las detuvo.

-Doctora, Takamachi Nanoha, ¿hacia dónde se dirige, y con quién? – pregunto la chica.

-Hayate-chan- saludo la doctora- voy a desayunar – la castaña asintió en entendimiento, para luego voltear a ver a la rubia de arriba abajo, esta levantó una ceja sin entender por qué la miraba así, hasta que vio que la castaña le tendió la mano.

-Un placer, Hayate Yagami, soy la amiga de infancia de Nanoha-chan- a la rubia le sorprendió que se conocieran de tanto tiempo, y tengan la misma carrera, pero sonrió y gustosamente tomo la mano.

-Fate Testarossa, es un placer conocerte- saludo, la castaña sonrió para luego mirar a la cobriza.

-Pensé que desayunarías en el cafetín del hospital-

-Sí, pero Fate-chan me invito a desayunar- la nombrada abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar cómo le llamo, por supuesto que no le molestaba, de hecho, su nombre sonaba muy bonito saliendo de los labios de la cobriza.

-Ya veo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que definitivamente iba para la cobriza, quien no entendía el por qué, pero prefirió ignorarlo- pues que disfruten, cuida de ella por favor- esto último se lo dijo a Fate.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, lo haría, aunque no me lo pidieras- un enorme sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Nanoha al escuchar eso, y Hayate no lo paso por desapercibido.

-Y-ya vámonos- tomo el brazo de la rubia para alegarla casi a rastras de la castaña, esta solo se quedó mirando como salían del hospital.

-Así que por fin llego, la persona que tanto esperabas Nanoha-chan- dijo a la nada.

La doctora y la rubia ya se encontraban fuera del hospital, Fare desactivo la alarma de su auto, y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla y dejar que la cobriza entrara, esta se sonrojo por el acto caballeroso de la rubia.

\- Tienes un lindo auto- dijo para tratar de calmarse, no sabía por qué ese tipo de cosas que hacia la rubia la terminaban sonrojando, bueno ella nunca ha conocido a alguien así, seguro solo era eso, le sorprendía que la trataran de esa forma.

-Sí, fue lo primero que compre luego de empezar a trabajar- respondió la rubia ya estando en el asiento del piloto.

\- ¿Enserio, no te paso por la mente primero un departamento? – pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Sip, después del auto fue el departamento- puso en marcha el auto mientras hablaban todo el camino, la rubia nunca había hablado tanto con alguien, de echo le gustaba el silencio, pero en ese momento era ella quien buscaba conversación con la cobriza. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant, muy bonito, y a pesar de ser pequeño, tenía muchos toques elegantes. Fate salió del auto primero, para pasar al otro lado de este y abrirle la puerta a Nanoha, y sip, otra vez un sonrojo la invadió. Entraron en el restaurante, buscaron el lugar más cómodo, al parecer tenían en común elegir lugares apartados de las demás personas, se sentaron en un bonito lugar, no había muchas mesas alrededor, así que era el indicado, no paso mucho tiempo para que un mesero se acercara a tomar su orden, y tampoco paso mucho para que volviera con lo pedido.

-Servicio rápido, me gusta- dijo de la nada la rubia.

-Parece que te gusta todo menos las medicinas-

-Oye, claro que no, es solo que soy alérgica a las inyecciones y ese tipo de cosas-

-Nyahaha- definitivamente a la rubia le encantaba su risa- no sabía que existiese ese tipo de alergia, y soy doctora, quizás deba estudiar eso- Fate rio también.

-Y yo no sabía que tu risa iba a gustarme tanto- eso lo dijo con un leve sonrojo, pero el que tenía la cobriza le gano.

\- ¿Q-que d-dices? – _"¿Porque estoy tartamudeando?"_ tomo un poco de su café para tratar de calmarse.

\- ¿Tienes algún día libre? – pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió con otra pregunta.

-Me gustaría… que…- estaba nerviosa, en sus ojos se podía ver- quiero invitarte… a salir- dijo sonrojando a la doctora.

-B-bueno, ¿pero por qué me quieres invitar a salir? – mujer no ves que reunió mucho valor para decirlo, y tú haces que reúna más para responderte, solo di que sí.

-P…pues…por…que, tu… m-me gu… me agradas mucho… y quiero… conocerte m-mejor – en su mirada lavanda se mostró un poco de tristeza, la rubia no sabía por qué la mirada de la cobriza se mostró así, iba a preguntar si había hecho algo malo, pero no pudo porque la cobriza hablo.

-El sábado estoy libre, si te parece podemos salir ese día- los ojos de la rubia brillaron al escuchar eso, y la cobriza no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel brillo. Comieron y lamentablemente Fate tenía que dejar a Nanoha en su trabajo, pues solo tenía unos minutos libres para desayunar y volver.

 **…**

Ya en el hospital, la rubia se tenía que despedir de la cobriza, y esta de la rubia, pero la verdad ninguna de las dos quería eso, en la entrada del hospital estaba Hayate avisándole a Nanoha que debía entrar a trabajar, esta le respondió con un gesto.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos el sábado- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, nos veremos pronto, me puedes llamar o mandar un mensaje- se mordió el labio, mientras se preguntaba como despedirse, suspiro con temor, se inclinó hacia arriba para besar la mejilla de la rubia, provocándole un gran sonrojo que le pareció muy tierno.

-C-claro hasta pronto, Nanoha- la doctora al escuchar como la rubia la llamo, no pudo evitar pensar que su nombre era hermoso, Hayate la volvió a llamar, así que para que la castaña no siguiera tuvo que irse, ya estando en la entrada con la castaña, se despidió de la rubia con la mano mientras veía como esta subía al auto y lo ponía en marcha, ya estando lejos, dejo salir un largo suspiro.

-Es la primera vez que veo que alguien te trae loca- dijo la castaña mientras entraba al hospital.

\- ¿Qué? – volteo verla, pero ya se había ido.

 _"_ _¿a que se refería con eso?, y por qué me puse algo triste en el restaurant, Fate-chan no dijo nada malo, me trato tan bien, es tan caballerosa, tan hermosa, y sus ojos son tan profundos y bellos, sus labios seguramente son muy suaves y dulces… ¡un momento, ¿en qué estoy pensando?! No, no… a mí… no… yo no… yo no puedo estar enamorada de Fate-chan._

 **o…o**

Ya había llegado a su departamento, y desde que se despidió de Nanoha no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella, se empezó a preguntar que estuvo a punto de decir en el restaurant _"¿por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo Nanoha? ¿Qué me haces? ¿Cómo es que logras hacerme sonreír sin hacer ni decir nada? ¿Por qué me pareces tan bella?"_ Se empezó a preguntar _"Eres tan hermosa en todos los sentidos, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus labios…me rindo, por más que me lo esté negando, por más que diga que solo quiero ser su amiga, sé que es mentira, sé que estoy locamente enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no sé si me tarde en actualizar, pero bueno, yo tengo mi dicho y es, siempre empiezo lo que termino.**

 **Y como pueden ver Hayate no es una pervertida, ya sentía lastima por la pobre, así que decidí darle un pequeño cambio. :') Hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! aquí estoy con el siguiente cap. el drama todavía no llegará, pero pronto será, como ya dije y prometí voy a actualizar los jueves, son mis días menos cansados, y últimamente me he estado bloqueando, pero sigo con mi historia, tengo una libreta conmigo siempre por si me llega la inspiración en la calle. (*_*)**

 **Quiero agradecerle a: Chad'de'lune por su apoyo, y por ayudarme con la ortografía. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir, gracias.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Solo paso un día desde que hablo con la rubia, solo un día y ya se sentía sola, se preguntaba cómo hacia Fate para hacerla sentir con tanta energía, cómo le hacía para hacer que la cobriza sintiera una calidez inexplicable en el pecho cuando esta con ella, simplemente no lo entendía, pero tampoco le importaba, y ese también era el problema, que no le importaba, cada vez que veía a la rubia, sentía que todo desaparecía, que nada importaba, su trabajo era cansado, los pacientes incontrolables, pero cundo estaba Fate, todo se le olvidaba y no le importa, le preocupaba que la rubia causara ese tipo de cosas en ella, pero, _"no importa"_ siempre era eso.

-Y ¿por fin me dirás que paso ayer? – pregunto una castaña de ojos azules, mientras intentaba abrir una lata de jugo.

-Nada – la castaña la miro con una ceja levantada – en serio, no pasó nada, ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? –

-No sé, pero definitivamente algo paso, esa sonrisa que tenías luego de despedirte era totalmente diferente, jamás te eh visto sonreír así, casi que le quitas el puesto al sol de lo iluminada que era-

\- ¡N-no exageres, s-solo desayunamos, y luego me trajo aquí, n-nada más! – dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Imposible, Nanoha Takamachi está tartamudeando y también sonrojada, esto es más serio de lo que pensé- dijo con los ojos un poco más abiertos.

\- ¡Hayate-chan! –

-Bueno ya, está bien – ya con su lata de jugo abierta, se dedicó a probar la bebida, cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más el aire la dejo y volvió a ver a su amiga – pero tienes que decirme lo que paso, ¿qué te dijo? – la cobriza suspiro resignada, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga de infancia.

-Me pidió salir con ella el sábado –

-Genial, tienes una cita – dijo un poco entusiasmada olvidando la bebida para abrazar a su amiga, y sonrojándola completamente por lo que había dicho.

-N-no es una c-c-cita- dijo aún más roja.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma- dejo de abrazarla para sentarse y relajarse en el sofá blanco de esa enorme sala.

Estaban en el departamento de la cobriza, recién habían llegado del trabajo, la castaña le pregunto si podía ir a su casa, ésta sin entender le respondió que sí, llegando al hogar de la doctora, ésta entendió por qué la castaña había insistido tanto en ir a su departamento, desde que llegaron la chica no había parado de preguntar sobre el desayuno de la cobriza con la rubia, mientras que Nanoha, quien había llegado cansada del trabajo, solo evitaba las preguntas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que, en el departamento de cierta rubia, había un gran desastre de ropas por todos lados, zapatos, collares, etc. Todo tipo de ropa, elegante, normal, simple, su cama estaba tan cubierta de ropa que no se veía ni un poco, jamás había tenido problemas con eso de vestirse, no sabía que ponerse.

-Testarossa, cálmate, respira hondo- trataba de calmarla su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – dijo sin mirarla mientras buscaba ropa más al fondo de su closet- no tengo nada que ponerme, no sé qué usar, no sé qué es lo que va a usar ella, y aun no se a donde la llevare.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no la llamas y le preguntas que va a usar y donde quiere ir? – dijo como si nada.

-No pued… ahora que lo dices tal vez sea una buena idea, pero solo le preguntare que va a usar, yo quiero elegir los lugares-

\- ¿los? – pregunto, la rubia solo asintió, no tenía pensado llevarla a un solo lugar, quería estar más tiempo con ella, no sabía que usar, no le gustaban mucho los lugares elegantes, pero le gustaba vestirse moderna, tenía que usar la ropa de acuerdo con la de Nanoha.

-Bien, la llamare- busco su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego busco el número que le dio la cobriza la primera vez que se vieron, sip, apenas la cobriza le dio su número, la rubia lo guardo en su teléfono. Marco el símbolo verde, este cambio a rojo, poso el teléfono en su oreja, escuchándolo repicar.

\- ¿Hola? – se escuchó del otro lado.

-N-Nanoha, soy yo, Fate- respondió con un leve rubor, _"qué bueno que no me puede ver"_ pensó.

-F-Fate-chan, hola, ¿sucede algo? – se escuchaba preocupada.

-No, nada, es solo que… pues quería saber que usarías para mañana-

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber que usare? – pregunto.

-Es que…bueno, no te pido que me especifiques…solo que-

-Nyahaha, depende de dónde me llevara- esa risa estaba volviéndola loca.

-y ¿si te digo que no tiene que ver con nada elegante? – pregunto.

-Pues entonces ya sabes cómo iré vestida-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces…gracias-

-Sí, no te preocupes- hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, hasta que la cobriza lo rompió- hasta mañana-

-Sí, hasta mañana- se quedó mirando un momento la pantalla de su teléfono, y colgó.

-Espero que esa cita, salga bien- hablo Signum, sacándola de sus pensamientos y sonrojándola.

-N-no es una cita-

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿ahora que ya sabes que usaras? –

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían quedado en verse a las 11:00 en la entrada una gran plaza que quedaba cerca para las dos, la rubia llego primero, los nervios la estaban matando, no podía evitar mirar el reloj cada cinco segundos, hasta que una voz detrás de ella llamo su atención.

\- ¿No llegue tarde cierto? – la rubia volteo a verla, quedando totalmente hipnotizada.

-Wow- susurro- te ves… maravillosa- Nanoha vestía una falda negra, no muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta, una camisa manga larga de botones rosada, con las mangas enrolladas hasta arriba, en su cuello tenía un collar con un corazón, portaba unas sandalias del mismo color de la camisa para combinar, también una pulsera que iba a juego con el collar, y, por último, su cabello, éste estaba peinado de la misma forma con la coleta de lado, jamás traicionaría su peinado. Se veía como dijo Fate, maravillosa.

La cobriza sonrojada por las palabras de la rubia respondió- tú también te ves bien, veo que ese tipo de camisas van bien contigo- la rubia también dejo su peinado como siempre, amarrado con un lazo al final, una camisa manga larga de botones negra, las mangas subidas hasta los codos, un pantalón gris, las faldas no le gustaban, no cuando ella las tenía que usar, y unos zapatos negros, (que no sé qué marca son), también tenía un collar, pero no pulsera.

\- ¿tú crees? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, solo de ver a esa mujer frente a ella, sonreía.

-Sip- respondió- y ¿para dónde iremos? – pregunto de una forma tan inocente, que le causó mucha ternura a la rubia.

-Eso no te lo diré, no es un solo lugar al que iremos-

-Ya veo, está bien, ¿nos vamos? –

-Claro- se encaminaron al auto de la rubia, está nuevamente abrió la puerta el copiloto para dejar entrar a la cobriza, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. En el camino nadie dijo nada, todo era silencio, a excepción de la radio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, de echo les gustaba, se sentían bien.

Fate entro a un enorme estacionamiento, detuvo el auto en uno de los espacios libres, le dijo a la cobriza que habían llegado, bajo del auto y de nuevo abrió la puerta del otro lado pera que la cobriza saliera. La rubia la guio hacia un elevador, toco el boto para que éste bajara, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejo pasar primero a Nanoha, el elevador estaba vacío lo cual es un poco raro, ya que casi siempre están llenos, la rubia presiono el botón del último piso, las puertas se serraron y el elevador empezó a subir, la cobriza vio que en el botón que presiono la rubia, estaba el logo de una estrella con palomitas, y al lado decía "cine", con una sonrisa volteo a ver a Fate.

-El elevador te delato- la rubia no pudo evitar reír.

-Eso parece- las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el gran lugar, la mayor parte era azul, salieron mientras miraban a los lados.

\- ¿Qué película veremos? – otra vez esa inocente expresión.

-No lo sé, dime tú ¿qué quieres ver? – caminaron hasta la cartelera donde estaban las películas que se estaban estrenando, con un dedo en su barbilla, miraba cada una, sin saber cuál elegir- ¿Quieres ver una de terror? – le pregunto.

\- ¡No! -respondió rápidamente, ese tipo de películas no le gustaban para nada, ella se asustaba muy fácilmente, y si las veía en pantalla grade sería peor.

-Está bien- dijo riendo, la cobriza la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, volvió de nuevo a la cartelera.

-Mmm, esta me parece bien- dijo señalando una comedia romántica, la rubia levanto una ceja, no era fanática de ese tipo de películas, de hecho, se quedaba dormida cuando las veía, pero si era por esa hermosa cobriza, vería todas las comedias románticas del mundo.

-Entonces, esa será-

Compraron los boletos, fue muy rápido no había mucha gente a esas horas, _"¿entonces cómo estará la sala de cine?"_ pensó, comprar las palomitas también fue igual de fácil, Nanoha quería ayudar a pagar, pero Fate no se lo permitió.

Cuando entraron a la sala, ésta estaba como la rubia lo pensó, desierta, solo había unas seis parejas, bueno, la mayoría de personas van al cine en la tarde, muy pocos lo hacen en la mañana.

Se sentaron en los asientos correspondidos, se acomodaron un poco también, y solo esperaron. Como siempre, primero los molestos tráileres, bueno, para la rubia eran molestos, y luego la película, realmente no era tan mala, si era cómica. Fate volteaba a ver a Nanoha en cada momento, se mordía el labio cada vez que la veía comiendo de manera tan tierna sus palomitas mientras veía la película, noto que la cobriza estaba temblando un poco, había olvidado el frio que hacía hay adentro, tomó su chaqueta y se la coloco a la cobriza, ésta le agradeció un poco sonrojada. La rubia noto que las parejas a su alrededor estaban abrazadas, pensó en lo maravilloso que se sentiría estar así con la cobriza.

Saliendo del cine, con una Nanoha muy sonriente, que no dejaba de contar lo buena que estuvo la película, se fueron al estacionamiento, aún faltaban dos lugares más, así que la rubia emprendió marcha hacia otro lugar, para detenerse en otro estacionamiento, pero este estaba al aire libre. La rubia salió de su auto, haciendo el mismo acto caballeroso de abrir la puerta del copiloto para la cobriza, esta miro a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír, entraron al lugar, viendo lo hermoso que era por dentro.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaban los peces? – pregunto.

-Eso es un secreto- sonrió- vamos a almorzar primero, por aquí dice que hay un pequeño restaurante- dijo señalando un mapa que estaba pegado en una pared.

-Bien- fue su única respuesta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, tampoco en encontrar mesa y ordenar. Comieron tranquilamente, sin hablar, una que otra vez se miraban a los ojos, para luego aparatar la mirada un poco sonrojada. Al terminar, solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la cobriza, pero en su rostro se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sin entender, pero también con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? –

\- no lo sé, está mal que te vea? –

-No…- respondió con timidez

-Me es inevitable no verte, créeme, si fuese un delito mirarte, en este momento seria la criminal más buscada de todo el mundo- la cobriza se sonrojo completamente, ok tomates, ya le quitaron su puesto.

-Y-ya d-deberíamos de i-irnos, p-para ver a l-los p-p-peces- tartamudeo, por más que quisiera hablar con claridad no podía.

-Entonces, vamos-

Fueron a donde la cobriza quiso, miraron muchos peces que jamás pensaron que existían, también vieron actos con ballenas orcas y delfines, todo era muy bonito, la cobriza se dio cuenta de algunas miradas que le lanzaban a la rubia y ésta ni cuenta se daba, o simplemente los ignoraba, Nanoha hiso que recorrieran el acuario de arriba abajo sin descanso, la rubia estaba exhausta. Pero había llegado el momento de irse, nuevamente entraron al auto, esta vez éste se detuvo en poco tiempo. La cobriza miro por la ventana el lugar donde se había detenido la rubia, era la playa, se veía muy bonita, no había nadie, estaba solo, el mar parecía que brillaba con los rayos del sol que ya iba bajando para empezar a ocultarse, Fate abrió la puerta del lado de la cobriza.

-Llegamos- le dijo, le tendió su mano para que la tomara un poco ruborizada y asustada de que la cobriza no quisiera tomar su mano, vio que ésta parecía estarse debatiendo, luego vio que sonrió, y la mano de Nanoha se posó en la de la rubia, ésta con una brillante sonrisa la ayudo a salir del auto, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias, que caballerosa – dijo causando un enorme sonrojo en la rubia.

\- ¿Y-ya eso no me lo habías dicho? –

-sip, pero solo quería que lo recordaras, te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas- dijo de manera que sonara en broma.

-Me vengare-

-Claro- sus manos seguís tomadas, la rubia pensó que quizás debería de soltarla, pero sus dudas desaparecieron cundo la cobriza entrelazo sus dedos. La rubia no quiso preguntar, y tampoco tenía quejas, caminaron hasta la orilla, pero no donde el agua tocaba la arena, ninguna se quería mojar, se sentaron aun con las manos entrelazadas, miraron hacia el hermoso cielo que cambiaba de rojo a anaranjado.

-No hay nada mejor que terminar un maravilloso día viendo el atardecer- Nanoha recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Fate, y ésta acerco más la suya a la de la cobriza.

-Es hermoso- pronuncio Nanoha- gracias Fate-chan-

-No me agradezcas, yo soy quien te agradece a ti-

\- ¿Por qué? –

-Por tan maravilloso día- la cobriza dejo salir una risa.

-Tú planeaste todo esto, así que no me agradezcas-

-No hubiera sido maravilloso si tu no hubieses estado- Nanoha se sonrojo, eso la tomó de sorpresa.

-La caballerosa Fate-chan dice cosas lindas- dijo riendo.

-Ya basta- le cobriza se levantó corriendo, mientras que la rubia iba detrás de ella para tratar de atraparla, Nanoha no contaba con que Fate corriera tan rápido, cuando ésta estuvo a punto de atrapar a Nanoha, ésta volteo tropezando con el pie de la rubia, lo cual provoco la ciada de las dos en el agua que las alcanzo por la marea que subía rápido. Cuando la cobriza abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba a solo centímetros de los labios de Fate, ésta al abrir sus ojos también cayó en la misma cuenta. Solo estaban a unos centímetros, y ninguna había nada para alejarse, de hecho, sus rostros empezaron a acercase, Nanoha podía sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre sus labios lo cual hizo que se estremeciera.

 **BIIM BIIM**

Se separaron rápidamente apenadas, la cobriza busco su teléfono en su bolsillo un poco molesta por la interrupción, cuando vio que llamaba dejo salir un suspiro, y atendió la llamada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yunno-kun? – respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Nanoha, ¿estás en tu casa? – pregunto del otro lado del teléfono.

-No, ¿por qué? – volvió a responder secamente, quería a su amigo, pero a veces había momentos en los que quería ahorcarlo, ese era uno de esos momentos.

-Quería ver una película contigo- hizo enfatizó la última palabra, la cobriza volteo a ver a la rubia, ésta estaba escuchando la conversación sin la intención, se levantó y ayudo a Nanoha, ésta vio algo diferente en los ojos de la rubia, era… ¿tristeza? ¿dolor?

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo, y creo que llegare cansada, será después-

-Ah… claro, entonces hasta luego-

-Sí, hasta luego- corto rápidamente la llamada y vio a la rubia un poco apenada.

-supongo que es hora de que te lleve a tu departamento- Nanoha se sintió algo extraña, no sabía si la rubia estaba molesta por lo hace un momento, fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

En el auto de Fate todo era silencio, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era uno cómodo, la rubia llego al edificio donde vive Nanoha, bajo y la ayudo a bajar, noto que la cobriza quería decir algo, pero no salía palabra de su boca.

-Espero que te hayas divertido- la cobriza miro a la rubia, ésta la miraba con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Nanoha también riera.

-Jamás en mi vida me eh divertido tanto- se acercó a la rubia y se puso se puntillas, para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla- gracias Fate-chan-

-N-n-no te p-preocupes, q-que bueno que t-te hayas d-d-divertido- estaba muy roja y como pudo también le dio un tierno beso a Nanoha, ocasionado que ésta también se sonrojara.

-B-bueno, h-hasta l-l-luego-

-s-sí, nos v-vemos luego- subió a su auto, y espero a que la cobriza entrara al edificio, cuando no había ya rastro de la cobriza, pego su cabeza con el volante.

 _"_ _¿Por qué diablos no la besaste Fate?"_ pensó mientras se golpeaba contra el volante. También quería saber quién era la persona que la había llamado, pero lo dejo a un lado, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en ese momento en la playa.

Nanoha entro al ascensor para llegar más rápido a su departamento, cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron, dejo chocar su cabeza con el vidrio _"¿Por qué no la besaste? Solo faltaba un poco para besarla y a Yunno se le ocurre llamarme en ese momento"_ pensó.

 **Hay lo tienen, como prometí, hoy es jueves cumplí con mi palabra, lo escribí hoy pero lo importante es que cumplí. tal vez hallan muchos errores por que no lo revise, pero hay esta :)**

 **Hasta el JUEVES**


	4. Chapter 4

**No sé si me tarde o no, es que estaba ayudando a mi abuelo a poner una puerta, pero si me tarde lo siento, espero les guste este cap. *U* debo de admitir que no lo revise.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

-Esa sonrisa perece que no quiere desaparecer, ¿tan buena fue la cita? – pregunto una peli rosa, que estaba sentada frente a una sonriente rubia, quien se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Y-ya t-te dije que no era una c-c-cita- su amiga volteo los ojos.

-Claro, si tú lo dices – la rubia solo la ignoro, y continuo con otro de sus trabajos, solo que esta vez tenía mucha más de energía de lo normal, desde su "salida" con Nanoha no había parado de sonreír, el solo recordar cada momento con ella la hacía sonreír como nunca. Su sonrisa, la forma en que el viento mueve su cabello, sus ojos, esos hermosos labios que estuvo a solo un pequeño paso de probar, y la tenían que haber llamado justo en ese momento. Al recordar eso su mirada se tornó triste, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su amiga que la estaba mirando ya desde hace un largo rato. La rubia se dio cuenta, por lo que trato de camuflar su mirada, algo que no pudo lograr mucho.

-Parece que paso algo más en esa cita, y por lo que veo, no fue bueno- dijo mirándola a fijamente a los ojos, la rubia aparto su mirada de la oji azul, para suspirar y responderle, aunque la peli rosa no haya preguntado nada, igual le diría Signum era su mejor amiga, no podía ocultarle nada, siempre se decían todo, y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Ella… tiene novio- dijo, su voz se oyó triste, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la peli rosa, su amiga jamás se había puesto así por nadie y menos por una mujer.

-Esa chica de veras que te gusta- un gran sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Fate.

-N-no me gusta- hiso un pequeño puchero- yo… estoy enamorada de ella.

-Pero apenas la conoces, y solo as salido con ella una sola vez, ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar en tan poco tiempo? -pregunto.

-Signum, no necesitas conocer a alguien de toda la vida, para saber que estas enamorada- respondió un poco molesta.

-lo siento- en su mirada se mostró arrepentimiento, pues sabía que Fate jamás se había enamorado, de nadie, tenía a muchos babeando por ella, pero jamás salió con nadie, chicas y chicos le llovían, pero la rubia nunca les presto ni la más mínima atención, siempre los rechazaba, no le importaba si era la chica o el chico más guapo del mundo, solo los rechazaba, eso le preocupaba un poco a Signum, pero cuando supo de la doctora, se sintió muy feliz por su amiga… y ahora ver esa tristeza en sus ojos le dolía- pero, ¿estas segura de que tiene novio? –

-bueno… si- respondió un poco insegura.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- porque – se sonrojo- cuando estábamos en la playa, él la llamo, y le dijo con mucha confianza que quería ir a su casa a ver una película con "ella" – su amiga la miro con una ceja levantada.

\- y… ¿por eso crees que tiene novio? – se empezó a masajear le sien frustrada- por dios Fate, no puedes sacar esas conclusiones, o ¿ella te dijo que él era su novio- la rubia negó lentamente, asustada por la apariencia de su amiga- ¿entonces? –

-E-es que…- no encontró nada más que decir.

-Ok, primero dime algo- dijo ya calmada- ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que él llamara? Por qué sé que me estas ocultando algo más- otro enorme sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia.

-B-bueno, es-taba…mos… a punto… de… b-b-besarnos- dijo ya muy roja y sorprendiendo a su amiga por lo dicho.

\- ¿se iban a… besar? – pregunto sin creerlo, la rubia solo asintió- pero… ¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar.

-Pues, corríamos por la playa… luego caí sobre ella… estaba muy cerca de sus labios, solo un poco más y la b-besaba… pero "él" la llamo y terminamos separándonos.

-y ¿Cuándo casi se besaban, ella se mostró incomoda? –

-N- no – respondió avergonzada.

-bien, y Cuándo "él" llamo, ¿Cómo se mostró ella? No se… ¿sonriente? – la rubia entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en su barbilla, tratando de recordar.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ella se había molestado, era muy obvio que estaba molesta, incluso le contesto secamente, y también lo había rechazado- dijo tranquilamente mientras su amiga la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿lo ves? – Fate ladeo la cabeza sin entender- ella también quería basarte, es obvio y si se molesto fue porque él las había interrumpido- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es imposible-

-Por dios que densa eres-

-mejor olvida lo que te dije, Nanoha no siente nada por mí y se acabó- dijo para luego girarse en su silla y mirar la pantalla de su computador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿en serio se iban a besar? – pregunto una castaña muy sorprendida, mientras que una rubia tosía, pues cuando escucho a su amiga se había ahogado con su café.

\- cof… cof – Hayate empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda- ¿eso es cierto? – pregunto todavía buscando el aire.

-s-sí- respondió una muy avergonzada cobriza.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo? – pregunto la castaña- ¿ella fue la primera en dar el paso? ¿te dijo algo? – preguntaba mientras que la cobriza trataba de responder, pero Hayate no la dejaba.

\- ¡Hayate-chan! – alzo la voz para detenerla- ¿Cómo te voy a explicar si no me dejas hablar? – luego se calmó un momento para poder responder a sus preguntas- primero, no sé cómo paso, segundo, fue algo del momento, se podía decir que las dos dimos el primer paso y tercero- se detuvo un momento, su mirada se había tornado triste- cuando termine de hablar con Yunno-kun… me trato diferente, se comportó de una manera seca conmigo, era obvio que no quería el beso- se mostró aún más triste luego de hablar. Su castaña amiga por otro lado solo sonrió.

-Oh, claro que quería besarte- Shamal la miro sin entender, pues a ella le parecía que Nanoha tenía razón, si la rubia le haba tratado de esa manera, era porque no quería besarla.

\- ¿a qué te refieres Hayate? – hablo por fin la rubia que solo estaba escuchando la conversación de sus amigas.

-Verán- levanto el dedo índice mostrando una apariencia intelectual- Nanoha-chan, ella te empezó a tratar así luego de que cortaras la llamada, ¿cierto? – la cobriza asintió- tal vez ella pensó que Yunno era tu novio, y por eso te trato así, lo que quiere decir que no se molestó, quizás se puso triste- la cobriza abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que shamal, Nanoha recordó la mirada de la rubia en ese momento, era cierto que se le veía triste, movió la cabeza a ambos lados para desaparecer esos pensamientos.

-Eso es imposible, Fate-chan no siente nada por mí y se acabó- dijo ya con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Nanoha, Hayate tal vez tenga razón -

-No Shamal, dije que se acabó-

-Déjala Shamal, Nanoha-chan es muy densa, pero quizás yo la puedo ayudar un poco- dijo sonriente.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – Nanoha no entendía a que se refería su amiga, pero también le daba miedo saber.

-Oh, de nada, por cierto, creo que deje mi teléfono en el hospital, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo? – pregunto con una inocente mirada.

-Claro… ten- le entrego su móvil.

-Pero Hayate…- trato de hablar Shamal, la castaña la miro amenazante.

-Gracias Nanoha-chan, si me disculpan, voy al baño.

\- ¿vas a hacer una llamada en el baño? – levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Es privado, no creo que quieran escuchar-

-Bien, pero no juegues con mi jabón- advirtió.

-Sí, sí, como quieras- se escuchó ya por los pasillos del departamento.

-Está actuando raro, ¿no crees? – le pregunto a Shamal.

-A mí no me preguntes- se giró en su asiento y encendió la tv. La cobriza se sentó a su lado mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho su castaña amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que en el baño de Nanoha, se encuentra una animada castaña revisando el teléfono de cierta cobriza.

-A ver, creo que debería de estar por aquí- deslizaba su dedo por el móvil- aquí está- presionó en la pantalla para luego colocarla en su oído.

Esperando…

-Hola- hablo alguien del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Fate-chan, habla Hayate, no sé si te acuerdes de mi-

-Claro, eres la amiga de Nanoha ¿cierto? –

-Así es-

\- Y ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, y del teléfono de Nanoha, ¿le paso algo? -se oía preocupada-

-No, nada de eso, solo te llamaba para saber si estabas ocupada-

-Pues en estos momentos estoy trabajando-

-Oh, entiendo, pensé que quizás te gustaría venir al departamento de Nanoha-chan, veremos una película y queríamos invitarte- del otro lado de la línea no se oyó nada por un largo tiempo, hasta que.

-pero creo que puedo desocuparme unas horas, estaré ahí en veinte minutos-

-Ok, aquí te esperamos- dijo para luego colgar el móvil- Nanoha-chan, te vas a llevar una sorpresa.

Salió del baño y se encamino a la sala, ahí se encontró con sus dos amigas jugando cartas, éstas voltearon a verla.

-Por fin- hablo la cobriza- ¿estás lista para la película – pregunto.

-sí, pero primero voy a comprar algunas cosas, ya sabes, para que la película sea mejor… ¿me acompañas Shamal- la castaña le lanzo una mirada a la rubia que decía "no te atrevas a decir que no" por lo que la rubia asintió rápidamente, se levantó del sofá y se encamino rápido a la puerta- bien, ya volvemos, pero antes- se encamino a la cocina en busca de jugo, lo sirvió en un vaso, y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo se detuvo- casi lo olvido, tu teléfono- se acercó a la cobriza, cundo estuvo cerca de ésta, tropezó derramando jugo en la camisa y falda de Nanoha- ups… ¿lo siento? –

-Mou… Hayate-chan, ahora estoy pegajosa-

-No te preocupes, mientras salimos puedes tomar un baño- suspiro, se levantó del sillón, y se encamino al baño.

\- ¿por qué siento que lo hiciste a propósito? – pregunto la rubia.

-Ya mejor vámonos- dijo sonriente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fate, bajo de su auto ya estando fuera del edificio donde vive Nanoha, la verdad era que deseaba inmensamente verla, pero había olvidado preguntarle a Hayate en que piso y en cual de todos los departamentos vive la cobriza, suspiro mientras pensaba que hacer, no iba a tocar todas las puertas hasta llegar a la de Nanoha, así que saco su teléfono dispuesta a llamarla, pero una voz interrumpió todos sus planes.

-Fate-chan, que puntual- decía una castaña saliendo de aquel edificio con una rubia.

-Hola Hayate- saludo con la mano.

-que tal, te presento a Shamal, ella es amiga de infancia de Nanoha y mía- dijo señalando a la otro rubia- Shamal ella es Fate-

-Es un placer conocerte- saludo la oji verde.

-El placer es mío- saludo también.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos a comprar algunas cosas, Nanoha-chan está arriba, seguro te estabas preguntando en que piso y que puerta- la rubia asintió un poco apenada- tercer piso, puerta número 42, entonces nos vemos – dijo para despedirse con la mano al igual que Shamal.

Fate entro al edificio, prefería las escaleras antes que los ascensores, por lo que decidió subir por allí, llegando al tercer piso, busco el departamento de Nanoha, cuando lo encontró sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, realmente quería ver a la cobriza, solo esperaba que no estuviera su novio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanoha recién había terminado de bañarse, se encontraba en toalla todavía, se iba a dirigir a su habitación para cambiarse, pero escucho que tocaban el timbre.

-Seguro Hayate-chan olvido llevar dinero- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando llego a ésta, pensó que al abrirla se encontraría con Hayate, pero estaba muy equivocada, al abrirla se encontró unos muy sorprendido orbes borgoña que la miraban fijamente.

-F-Fate-chan… que…- Fate estaba sin habla, lentamente un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ferozmente, ya le había ganado la batalla y la guerra a los tomates, solo esperaba no tener una hemorragia nasal, la rubia bajaba lentamente su mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo de Nanoha, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se veía tan hermosa, el cuerpo de la cobriza era sorprendente, la toalla marcaba sus curvas, la cobriza se sonrojo al ver como la rubia la recorría con la mirada, se sonrojo aún más al ver que los ojos de Fate se oscurecían, podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos, sentía que en la mirada de Fate había… ¿excitación?, Nanoha apretó un poco la única tela que la cubría- F…Fate…chan, que…- trataba de hablar pero solo tartamudeaba.

-H…Hayate… me… dijo…- tampoco puedo terminar de hablar, pues su voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, Nanoha al escuchar que la rubia había nombrado a su amiga, empezó a entender todo "no sé cómo es que Hayate-chan logra este tipo de cosas, pero me voy a vengar".

-Mmm, p-pasa- se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pasara, ésta al entrar al departamento volvió a posar su mirada en el cuerpo de Nanoha, sentía que iba a explotar, debía apartar la mirada pero no podía, Nanoha empezó a caminar hacia la cocina para ofrecerle algo de beber a la rubia, pero los pies le fallaban, y sin quieres tropezó, por suerte cayó sobre algo muy cómodo, o mejor dicho alguien, sip… estaba prácticamente desnuda y sobre Fate, ésta por instinto, poso una mano en la espalda de Nanoha, aplicando un poco de fuerza, era obvio que no quería que la cobriza se levantara, y ésta también pensaba igual, no quería levantarse, el cuerpo de Fate era muy cálido, y además, si se levantaba su cuerpo quedaría expuesto, pues al caer su toalla se soltó, solo estaba tapando sus partes traseras, y sus pechos, y algo más, estaba tocando libremente el cuerpo de Fate. Las dos se miraron muy sonrojadas.

-L-l-lo s-siento…- trataba de decir Nanoha.

-N-no te d-disculpes, fue… un a-accidente- la cobriza trato de levantarse, pero la mano en su espalda se lo impidió. Pero también sabía que, si se levantaba, Fate la terminaría viendo completamente desnuda, la rubia también pensaba lo mismo, trato de moverse un poco, pero sin querer, su entrepierna toco la de Nanoha.

-Mmm- las dos se sonrojaron feroz, Nanoha había gemido, eso encendió el interruptor de Fate, quien empezó a moverse lentamente, provocando que Nanoha gimiera mas- mm ah…aah- la cobriza se estaba excitando, también había empezado a moverse, Fate pudo sentir la humedad de Nanoha en sus pantalones, tomo el trasero de la cobriza y lo apretó un poco, causando un gemido más fuerte- F-Fate- dijo con una voz realmente excitante, la nombrada estuvo a punto de quitarle la toalla y hacerla suya ahí mismo en el piso, y Nanoha no podría ninguna objeción, pero…

-Ya volvi…mos- Hayate y Shamal tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, ellas habían creído escuchar algún gemido desde afuera, pero solo lo habían ignorado, pero el encontrar a Nanoha prácticamente desnuda sobre Fate, quien tenía entre sus manos el trasero de la cobriza, había aclarado las dudas- creo que interrumpimos algo- cuando iba a salir nuevamente.

\- ¡NO, ESPEREN! – dijeron al unísono - ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! – volvieron a decir al compás.

La castaña las miro con una ceja levantada- ¿a no? ¿entonces qué es? – pregunto, Shamal solo miraba la escena sorprendida, jamás pensó encontrar a su amiga de esa manera, Nanoha no era así.

-P-p-pues, y-y-yo tro-pece y c-caí sobre e-e-ella- tartamudeo, mientras que Fate solo asentía varias veces rápidamente, cuando Nanoha se iba a levantar, la rubia cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabía que, si veía a la cobriza desnuda, las cosas empeorarían- y-ya p-puedes a-abrirlos Fate-chan- la nombrada hiso caso, y se enderezo. Hayate suspiro, solo se dirigió a la cocina con una Shamal aun sorprendida detrás de ella " _y aun así dices que no siente nada por ti"_ pensó. Fate miro a Nanoha y noto que ésta estaba sonrojada mirando su entrepierna, decidió bajar la vista para saber por qué el sonrojo, también se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Nanoha había mojado su pantalón y no precisamente de agua- l-lo s-siento- susurro, Fate solo negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me prestas tu baño- la cobriza asintió y le señalo el pasillo, la rubia se levantó y se dirigió al lugar señalado, mientas que Nanoha se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiase, aunque tal vez necesite otro baño, en la cocina estaba Shamal casi tragando mosca todavía por la sorpresa, pero Hayate tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de ese alboroto, todas se sentaron en la sala, pusieron una película elegida por Hayate, Nanoha se había sentado cerca de ésta, pues sentía que, si se sentaba junto a Fate, la terminaría llevando a su habitación, _"¿en qué estoy pensando? Yo no soy así, mou Fate-chan, que me estás haciendo"_ pensó.

Mientras que Fate realmente no le esteba prestando atención a la película, solo pensaba en lo sucedido, se preguntaba si Nanoha estaba molesta por eso, la miraba de reojo a cada momento, no iba a negar que le había gustado estar así con la cobriza, y escuchar sus gemidos _"¿Qué te pasa me pasa? Parezco una pervertida, pero como no si ella me hace actuar así"_ pensó, estaba segura que haría lo que sea para volver a estar así con Nanoha, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y esperar a que la cobriza dijera algo, ella sabía que no podía simplemente olvidar eso y hacer como que nada paso, y Nanoha también pensaba igual.

 _"_ _tenemos que hablar"_ pensaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí, ya se viene el drama y la acción XD no sé si me entiende *u***

 **Hasta el JUEVES, PERO SI ME DAN MUCHOS REVIEWS QUIZAS ACTUALIZE EL SABADO XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que, si me llegaban muchos reviews actualizaría el sábado, y estoy cumpliendo, me alegra que les haya gusta el anterior cap. Pero no sé si este les vaya a gustar mucho, pues me temo que ya nos encontramos con el drama, disfruten de la lectura.**

 **PD: no lo revise XD así que quizás te horrores.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Solo había pasado un día desde el "accidente" con Fate, ahora se encontraba trabajando en el hospital, por suerte ese día no había muchos pacientes, por lo que no se encontraba exhausta como casi siempre, ahora solo estaba en su escritorio pensando en cierta rubia, y en cierto accidente, todo el día había estado recordando lo sucedido, así que todo el día llevo un enorme sonrojo con ella, no entendía como había pasado algo así, se volvió a sonrojar al recordar el recuerdo que había dejado en los pantalones de Fate, necesitaba hablar con ella, preguntarle ¿por qué habían hecho eso?, ¿cómo se sintió? Todo el día se estuvo preguntando, si Hayate no hubiese llegado, que habría pasado, ¿se hubieran detenido? O ¿terminarían peor en su habitación?, miles de preguntas inundaban su mente y ella solo podía responder una. Si Hayate nunca hubiese llegado, se habría dejado devorar completamente por Fate. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que tocaban la puerta, y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando esta se abrió.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto un rubio con gafas, sorprendiendo a la cobriza, quien apenas entraba al mundo real.

-Y-Yunno-kun, lo siento, es que estoy…- _"ocupada pensando en una hermosa rubia"_ pensó. Pero es obvio que no se lo diría.

\- ¿Cansada? – trato de completar la oración de la cobriza, ésta asintió lentamente y con falsa sonrisa, pues todavía recordaba la interrupción del rubio cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Fate.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? – pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, yo quería saber si tenías unos minutos libres para llevarte a almorzar- se acercó a ella pasando por un lado del escritorio.

-Mmm, no creo poder, estoy trabajando- se excusó, a veces sentía que su amigo tenía otras intenciones con ella, se acercaba mucho a ella, varias veces había intentado tomar su mano, incluso una vez roso su trasero con su mano, y le había dicho que fue un accidente, eso no era muy creíble, pues el chico la miraba con un poco de lujuria.

-Pero ¿no te puedes escapar?, no pude ver una película contigo el sábado por que estabas haciendo no sé qué, pero me gustaría que esta vez aceptaras, aunque sea un almuerzo- la miro fijamente, mientras se acercaba mas- por cierto, todavía no entiendo, se supone que descansarías el sábado, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto de la nada, el rubio noto que la cobriza se estaba sonrojando, por lo que empezó a fruncir el ceño, él sabía que Nanoha no se sonrojaba con facilidad, y también sabía que él no era el causante de el sonrojo, se empezó a acercar más, estaba muy cerca de su rostro, cuando la cobriza iba a responder, tocaron la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia, cuando ésta miro hacia delante, se sorprendió, pues parecía que Nanoha y Yunno casi se iban a besar, el chico volteo a ver a la rubia, levanto una ceja sin entender por qué la chica estaba sorprendida, luego miro a Nanoha, ésta miraba fijamente a la chica, el ceño de Yunno se frunció al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos e Nanoha.

-Fate-chan- susurro. La rubia frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy interrumpiendo su momento- dijo para luego salir rápidamente del consultorio, dejando a una sorprendida Nanoha y a un rubio que simplemente no entendía.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pronuncio la cobriza para luego levantarse rápido, tanto que causo que Yunno cayera al piso- lo siento Yunno-kun, pero hoy no puedo almorzar contigo- dijo para salir también rápidamente del consultorio en busca de la rubia, dejando a un muy molesto chico.

-Por mí no se escapa del trabajo, ¿pero por esa chica sí? – hablo molesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanoha sentía que estaba corriendo un maratón, la rubia caminaba rápido. Se dio cuenta que Fate ya iba a subir a su auto, por lo que aumento más la velocidad, y sin querer termino chocando con ella, Fate la había tomado de la cintura por instinto para que no cayera.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con clara preocupación en los ojos.

-S-si- Nanoha se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaban, pero no quiso que la rubia la soltara, se aferró más a ella, apretando y arrugando su camisa. Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, la cobriza pudo ver en la mirada de Fate solo dolor, la rubia soltó a Nanoha, para volver a su auto, pero una mano tomo la suya -espera-

-Nanoha, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio, siento venir así sin avisar- se soltó del agarre de la cobriza, y entro a su auto- adiós- fueron sus últimas palabras, para luego encender el carro y ponerlo en marcha, dejando a una Nanoha con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, _"¿de dónde saco que Yunno es mi novio?"_ pensó con una gran tristeza, ahora si deseaba que le llagaran miles de pacientes, para distraerse y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido.

Yunno estaba viendo la escena desde la entrada del hospital, no sabía quién era esa rubia, pero si sabía que era un problema para él, vio que Nanoha se acercaba con gran tristeza e su mirada, cuando iba a decir algo, la cobriza solo lo ignoro y paso por su lado, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, él la siguió hasta su consultorio, vio que dentro de éste ella recogía sus cosas rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto.

-Recojo para irme- Yunno frunció el ceño.

-Pero ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

-Necesito buscarla- él se molestó al escuchar las palabras de Nanoha.

-Pensé que estabas trabajando, y que no podías salir-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme a hablar- ignoro completamente las palabras de Yunno, éste se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y miro a sus ojos con seriedad.

-Nanoha, tú me gustas- dijo dejando a una Nanoha con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Yunno… yo… - trato de hablar, el rubio se iba acercando lentamente a sus labios, ya podía sentir el respirar de la cobriza, cuando casi toca sus labios, Nanoha salió de su asombro y lo empujo- ¡¿q-que c-crees que haces?! – levanto la voz.

-Yo pensé que…-

\- ¡Pensaste mal! – lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! –

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Pensé que me aceptarías, eh hecho lo imposible para gustarte! – levanto la voz también – ¡y de repente alguien arruina mis planes! –

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué planes? –

\- ¡Tú sabes de que hablo… mis planes están arruinados por esa chica! - Nanoha se sorprendió, ¿tan obvia era? - ¡estoy seguro de que antes yo te gustaba, pero aparece esa rubia y me arruina todo…ella te gusta! ¡¿verdad?!-

\- ¡Yunno, tu nunca me gustaste! ¡Y sí, ella me gusta, mejor dicho, estoy enamorada de ella! -

\- ¡Pero es una mujer! –

-Eso no me importa-

-Pues creo que a ella si- dijo, la expresión de Nanoha cambio a uno triste, bajó la cabeza para no mirar al que pensaba que era su amigo.

-Por favor vete- dijo secamente.

-Nanoha… yo lo siento… es solo que…-

\- ¡Vete! – el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Bien, pero esto no se va a quedar así, tu sabes que ella no puede sentir algo por ti, porque eres una chica- luego de hablar, salió serrando la puerta de un portazo.

Nanoha se dejó caer en su silla, ya no iría detrás de la rubia, sabía que si la buscaba y le explicaba que Yunno no era su novio, de todas formas, no serviría, pues Yunno tenía razón, Fate jamás sentiría nada por ella, las dos son chicas. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, realmente no tenía fuerza para contenerlas, para ella lo que paso en su departamento solo fue un accidente, y pensaba que para Fate era igual, claro que ella no podía leer la mente de la rubia para saberlo, solo sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Para empeorar las cosas, Hayate había entrado al consultorio, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, se acercó con gran preocupación, se arrodillo delante de ella y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Yunno te hizo algo? – Nanoha solo negaba, pues las palabras no salían, la castaña se quedó en silencio un momento, esperando a que su amiga se calmara.

-No me hizo nada… solo me dijo la verdad- su voz salió en un susurro, pero por la cercanía, Hayate logro escucharla.

\- ¿Cómo que la verdad? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero se me confeso- Hayate frunció más el ceño- no te preocupes, lo rechace- dijo tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga- y después él me dijo que Fate-chan, jamás sentiría nada por mi- en sus ojos no había ni una pisca de brillo, se veían oscuros, vacíos... tristes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? – pregunto molesta- es muy obvio que Fate quiere algo más que una amistad contigo- Nanoha solo negó- si ella no sintiera nada por ti, se habría molestado por el "accidente" de ayer, pero no lo hizo… sus ojos brillan cada vez que ella te mira solo a ti, ¡es como si te tratara de decir algo con la mirada, parece que siempre quiere inventar una excusa para verte… no puedo creer que todos nos demos cuenta menos tú!… ¿cómo puedes pensar qué ella no siente nada por ti? –

-Sigo sin creerlo, y aunque sea cierto, ella piensa que yo estoy saliendo con… Yunno- lo nombro de forma seca. Hayate se golpeó la frente.

\- Lo eh estado aguantando veinte años, ya no puedo más, juro que voy a matar a ese tipo con cara de rata- volteo a ver a Nanoha- ¿y no harás nada? – la cobriza solo negó.

-No hay nada que hacer- " _quizás sea mejor así, tal vez la olvide"_ pensó, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que eso era imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta de un portazo, luego de salir de su trabajo tenía pensado ir a hablar con Nanoha sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no contaba con encontrarse con su "novio", y menos encontrarlos tan cerca el uno del otro. Se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en la pequeña sala, no podía contener las lágrimas, así que las dejó ser libres, no podía contenerse, quería golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, y no tenía ningún problema, si ese algo era un chico rubio de gafas, aun así quería hablar con Nanoha y saber que sentía respecto a lo que sucedió el día anterior, pues para Fate, había sido un día maravilloso, deseaba tener a la cobriza de esa forma de nuevo, quería verla y decirle todo lo que sentía, _"obviamente me va a rechazar"_ pensó. Después de unos 20 minutos, ya se encontraba calmada, se enderezo en el sofá y encendió la tv, para ver algún programa que la distrajera, pero todo lo que pasaban en la mayoría de canales estaba relacionado con romance, ella quería ver acción, ver películas de romance solo hará que quiera ver más a Nanoha.

Ya cansada de cambiar de canal, decidió apagar la tv, no quería salir, la mayoría de personas ahogan sus penas en el alcohol, otras iban al parque para sentarse en una banca y mirar las nubes, pero ella no bebía alcohol, y sentía que, si salía al parque, iba a desear esta con la cobriza, no le quedo de otra que dormir, y rogar no soñar nada doloroso.

 **Un mes después:**

Tenía un mes sin ver a Nanoha, ya le había contado a Signum todo lo sucedido el ultimo día que vio a la cobriza, la peli rosa después de escuchar a su amiga, y ver la inmensa tristeza que abordaba sus ojos, solo le recomendó hablar con la doctora, pero la rubia se negó, sentía que si veía a Nanoha recordaría le vez que la vio con Yunno y terminaría molestándose, pues ya estaba llena de tristeza, solo le quedaba llenarse de rabia.

-Testarossa, no me gusta verte así, tú siempre te ves fuerte y segura, ahora solo desbordas tristeza- la rubia no respondió. Signum la había visitado a su departamento, se supone que Fate debería de estar trabajando, pero ya lleva casi una semana que no va a trabajar, y cuando iba, solo se sentaba y jugaba con su bolígrafo, por suerte sus superiores le creyeron a Signum cuando ésta les dijo que la rubia estaba enferma de pies a cabeza. Como Fate no hacia ningún movimiento ni se dedicaba a responder, Signum se levantó del sofá molesta y apunto con su dedo índice a la rubia- ¡solo te lo voy a repetir una vez, ve a hablar con esa chica! – Fate la miro un poco asustada, pues parecía que Signum quería matarla.

\- I-iré d-después-

\- ¡Nada de después, es… AHORA! – la rubia salto del sofá y corrió al baño, se dio un baño de diez minutos, luego corrió a su cuarto y busco ropa, se cayó al piso varias veces tratando de ponerse el pantalón, tuvo que desabotonarse también varias veces la camisa por abotonarla más, es difícil vestirse rápido. Ya estando lista salió a la sala donde estaba Signum esperando pacientemente, ésta volteo a ver a la rubia de pies a cabeza, para luego sonreír lentamente- muy bien- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- ve por ella-

\- ¿tú de verdad crees que… -

-Vas a estar bien, eso te lo aseguró, no tengo ni que desearte suerte- la rubia dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- fueron sus últimas palabras, para salir casi que corriendo de su departamento.

 _"_ _ya verás que todo saldrá bien Testarossa"._

 ** _No sé si es corto, pero tengo unas inmensas ganas de actualizar el próximo capítulo rápido, pero lo siento, no puedo._**

 ** _Hasta el JUEVES._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo que prometo lo cumplo, aquí estoooooy continuando esta historia, prometo no dejarla, de hecho, no puedo, me encanta y a cada momento me vienen ideas para escribir, algo me dice que les va a gustar este cap, si estamos en el drama, es lo más normal que el romance lleve drama, pero igual el romance va por delante, espero les guste, XD**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Un mes paso desde que la cobriza había discutido con Yunno, le había sorprendido que el rubio se haya declarado, pero en el fondo, ella ya sabía lo que él sentía por ella. La cobriza pensaba que él era su amigo, pensó que lo conocía perfectamente, pero se equivocó, ella jamás conoció ese lado del chico, le había dolido lo que él le había dicho, esas palabras no salían de su cabeza _"tú sabes que ella no puede sentir algo por ti, porque eres una chica"_ luchaba por retener sus lágrimas, ya había llorado bastante todo el mes, y ahora Fate pensaba que ella estaba saliendo con Yunno, realmente no sabía qué hacer, no había vuelto a ver la rubia después de eso, quería verla, hablarle y decirle que la quería, a pesar de saber que la rubia la rechazaría, la cobriza llamaba la atención de muchos chicos, claro que no lo hacía a propósito, muchos hombres le pedían citas, y de tantos hombres guapos con los que salió y que rechazo _"termine enamorándome de una chica"_ pensó. No sabía dónde vivía o trabajaba Fate, de ser así ahora mismo estaría en su departamento o su trabajo. Y para completar, ya no estaba llena de pacientes, desde la discusión y el malentendido, no había tenido tantos pacientes, justo cuando deseaba trabajar hasta el límite para tratar solo de olvidar unos minutos a Fate.

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, solo se dedicaba a suspiraba, Hayate no había ido a trabajar ese día, ya que lo tenía libre, y Shamal había mandado a hacer la guardia, así que tampoco podía distraerse con ella, claro que conocía a muchos más en el hospital, pero no tenía ningún tema para tocar con ellos, y tampoco le importaba, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho que tocaban la puerta, escucho que ésta se abrió, por lo volteo a ver, pensando encontrar a algún paciente u otro doctor, pero no fue así, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a una hermosa rubia alta de orbes borgoña parada en la puerta de su consultorio. Unos orbes lavanda y borgoña se miraban fijamente, ninguna apartaba la mirada, Nanoha se preguntaba por qué Fate había ido a su consultorio, pensó para buscar una razón, pero no la encontró. Mientras que la rubia entro completamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no sabía si Nanoha estaba ocupada o no, pues no le había preguntado, mejor dicho, no había pronunciado ni una palabra, la cobriza trataba de decir algo, pero solo abría y cerraba la boca.

\- ¿Qu…- trato de pronunciar, pero no pudo, la voz le fallaba, su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad impresionante, Fate pudo observar un vacío en esa mirada lavanda, Nanoha también pudo ver lo mismo en los borgoñas, pero éstos no solo tenían un vacío, sino que también había dolor y tristeza.

-Yo…- también trato de hablar, _"seguro parezco una idiota… vamos Fate di algo, viniste aquí para decirle lo que sientes a Nanoha, no te acobardes, ya no hay marcha a atrás"_ se reprendió mentalmente. Nanoha se calmó un poco y pudo hablar, claro que no del todo bien.

-F-Fate-chan, ¿q-qué t-te trae p-por aquí? – tartamudeo, pero realmente se estaba esforzando para hablar tranquilamente, no pensó que se encontraría con Fate, de hecho, llego a la conclusión de que no la volvería a ver, sin embargo, la mujer de la que se enamoró estaba a solo unos pasos de la cobriza.

-V-vine p-porque – sabía que debía decirlo, tenía mucho miedo, pero igual se lo diría, cueste lo que cueste, no le importaba si Nanoha la rechazaba, o si no la iba a querer ver más nunca después de confesarle su amor, así que respiro hondo y trato de hablar lo más tranquila- tengo una herida – la cobriza al escuchar eso, se levantó rápidamente preocupada para ir hasta donde estaba la rubia.

\- ¿q-qué te sucedió? ¿Dónde te lastimaste? ¿Cómo? – preguntaba mirándola de arriba abajo, pero no encontró ninguna lesión o corte como la primera vez, Fate se había sorprendido al ver como Nanoha se preocupaba por ella, la detuvo tomando sus manos entre las suyas, Nanoha sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al tocar las manos de la rubia, volteo a verla a los ojos, le encantaban esos hermosos posos rojos, quería hundirse en ellos y no salir nunca.

-La herida… está aquí- Fate dirigió una mano de la doctora hacia un poco más arriba de sus pechos, la cobriza miro su mano en aquel lugar sin entender, pensó que quizás la rubia se refería a que se había cortado con algo en aquel lugar, pero al ver como Fate la miraba de forma intensa, descarto esa idea, pero entonces… ¿Qué era? Se sonrojo un poco, ya que por la mente le había pasado quitarle la camisa para ver la supuesta herida- no creo que quitándome la camisa la puedas ver- Nanoha la miro sorprendida y sonrojada también, parecía que le habían leído la mente.

\- ¿e-entonces…? No entiendo- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Fate, pues Nanoha era tan inocente.

-Me duele el corazón…Nanoha – la nombrada, parpadeo varias veces.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? – seguía sin entender – ¿estas seguras de que es eso? Si es así no creo que sea una herida como tal – Nanoha no entendía nada, pues la chica se veía muy tranquila como para tener un dolor en el corazón.

-Sí, estoy segura-

\- dime ¿Qué sientes? – pregunto.

-Siento…- se detuvo un momento para responder _"es hora de decirlo"_ – siento que en cualquier momento se va a detener si te sigo mirando a los ojos- Nanoha abrió los ojos sorprendida- también siento que palpita muy fuerte cuando estás muy cerca de mí- se acercó un poco más a la cobriza, ésta estaba tratando de reaccionar, pero lo que escuchaba le parecía algo increíble, no podía creer lo que decía Fate _"acaso Fate-chan esta…"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de cierta rubia- siento un fuerte dolor…- dio un paso más cerca de la cobriza, y ésta no hacia ningún esfuerzo por alejarla, ni tampoco quería molestarse en hacerlo, la rubia se acercó a su oído y termino su oración allí- cuando muestras tu hermosa sonrisa a otras personas, me duele… porque esa sonrisa yo solo la quiero para mí- la cobriza realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, retrocedió, pero debido a los nervios los pies le fallaban, provocando que casi callera al suelo, por suerte unos fuertes pero delicados brazos la sostuvieron fuerte de la cintura, Nanoha miro hacia el frente, se sonrojo al ver que la rubia estaba muy cerca de sus rostro, pero no le importaba, Fate la ayudo a incorporarse todavía sosteniéndola por la cintura, la cobriza al ver que la rubia no parecía querer soltarla, paso sus brazos por su cuello acercándola más a ella- ¿estás bien? Nanoha- susurro acercándose cada vez más a sus labios.

-S-s-sí-

\- ¿te molesta que te abrace de esta forma? – pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-N-no, ¿p-por q-qué? –

-Porque siento que quieres separarte- su mirada se tornó más triste.

\- ¡No! -respondió rápidamente- es s-solo q-que yo… p-pensé q-que tu…-

\- ¿Qué yo quería separarme? – pregunto, la cobriza asintió avergonzada- por supuesto que no- Nanoha sintió como Fate la apretaba un poco más -entonces, si no te molesta que te abrace de esta forma, supongo que no te molestaría que pruebe tus l-labios – susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

-N-no me m-moles…-

-Bien- Fate no la dejo terminar y la beso, Nanoha se había sorprendido un poco, pero luego cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esos suculentos labios, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría los cuerpos de ambas, sus labios no paraban de moverse, la rubia se sentía en el paraíso, quería más, quería probar más de esos labios jugosos, su lengua le rogaba permiso para probar más a fondo ese manjar de maravillas, claro que la cobriza gustosa le concedió el permiso, empezando un baile entre sus lengua, un baile que parecía infinito, pero lamentablemente la canción había terminado, pues para vivir tienes que respirar. Separaron sus labios agitadas, pero sin soltarse del abrazo, juntaron sus frentes mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, Nanoha fue la primera en abrir los ojos, todavía no creía lo que había pasado, se había besado con la rubia, ésta había dejado salir una pequeña sonrisa, luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de hermosos lavandas que la miraban de forma intensa, la doctora noto que en los ojos de Fate el vacío y dolor habían desaparecido para ser remplazados por un hermoso brillo. Ninguna de las dos pudo aguantar más y volvieron a unir sus labios para volver a esa danza, sus lenguas se ajustaban a la perfección, Fate no quiso dejar sus manos quietas, una mano bajó para sacar la camisa de la falda de Nanoha, y poder tocar la suave piel de su abdomen, mientras que su otra mano bajó hasta su muslo para sentir la parte inferior de éste, levanto la pierna de la doctora hasta su cadera y la enrollo allí, Nanoha agradecía que haya echo eso, pues sentía que no podía mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo.

-F-Fa…- trataba de hablar entre el beso, pero se encontraba agitada, y no ayudaba que la rubia moviera sus caderas contra las de Nanoha.

La rubia bajo hasta su cuello y empezó a saborearlo, dándole lamidas, pequeños mordiscos y chupetones.

-N-no… d-dejes… marcas… aaah- cuando Fate escucho gemir a la cobriza, provoco que sus deseos aumentaran, la mano que se encontraba explorando debajo de la camisa de la doctora, había empezado a desabotonarla lentamente- e-es…espe…ra- trataba, pero la voz le fallaba- e-espera- Fate detuvo todos sus movimientos, pero no se había separado, miro a Nanoha un poco asustada por lo que ésta le diría.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Nanoha por lo ronca y excitada que se escuchaba su voz.

-P-ponle… s-seguro a la… puerta- decía respirando con dificultad, Fate sonrió, pensó que quizás Nanoha la había detenido por que no quería que pasara "eso" pero se equivocó, tal parecía que la cobriza no quería detener nada. Se giró con la doctora todavía abrazada a ella, pues ninguna quería soltarse, puso seguro a la puerta y volteo a ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

-Ahora nadie nos va a interrumpir- sin esperar respuesta, cargo a la cobriza, ésta enredo sus piernas en las caderas de la rubia, quien la llevo hasta la camilla que se encontraba en una esquina, solo que, a diferencia de la primera vez, la camilla tenía sábanas blancas en lugar de azules. Recostó con cuidado a la cobriza, y se colocó encima de ella mientras besaba su cuello, ésta había empezado a desabotonar la camisa de la rubia, luego empezó a bajarla mientras dejaba su piel al descubierto, Fate le había ayudado moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás, para que la prenda saliera fácil y rápido, terminado eso, Fate volvió al cuello de esa hermosa mujer, para terminar de desabotonar su camisa, quitársela y arrojándola a algún lugar, empezó a besar sus pechos que todavía estaban cubiertos por un sostén, no tardó mucho en quitárselo y arrojarlo al igual que la camisa- Nanoha- susurro, se lamio los labios, Nanoha se estremeció al ver como Fate la miraba, sus borgoñas estaban muy oscuros, tanto que podía ver perfectamente su reflejo- ¿tienes que atender a algún paciente? – pregunto, no quería meter en problemas a la cobriza, ésta sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Sí- respondió, Fate se iba a levantar, ya que realmente no quería que Nanoha se metiera en graves problemas por su culpa, pero la cobriza la tomó por el cuello y la atrajo a ella- tengo que curarte, así que vamos a chequear tu corazón – dijo para luego besarla con pasión, la rubia se había sorprendido, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, mientras que sus caderas habían empezado a moverse inconscientemente, provocando que Nanoha gimiera entre el beso- mmm…mm..- dejo sus labios para capturar su seno izquierdo y masajear el otro con su derecha mano, Nanoha se estaba sintiendo tan bien que tomó la cabeza de la rubia y la apretó más a su pecho, ésta cambio de seno e hizo lo mismo, la cobriza ya podía sentir su pezones erectos, Fate quería probar más, por lo que bajó besando cada parte por donde pasaba, se detuvo cuando ya no hubo paso, lentamente empezó a bajar el cierre de la falda de la doctora, luego paso a quitársela junto con la ropa interior, dejando ver una exquisita maravilla, se mordió el labio, mientras que la cobriza se sonrojaba al ver como la rubia la miraba, sentía que Fate quería devorarla.

-Nanoha… hueles tan bien…- susurro con la voz aún más ronca- eres… tan sexy- dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro, ya estando a una poca distancia, susurro- quiero hacerte mía … te deseo tanto- sin esperar que la cobriza dijera algo, la beso con pasión y también con deseo, luego se separó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta para continuar.

-S-si q-quieres… h-hacerme tuya… ha…hazlo… yo… tam…bién… te d-deseo- dijo para devolverle el beso- p-pero-

\- ¿pero? – pregunto levantando una ceja al verla sonrojada.

-Pero… c-creo que t-tienes d-demasiada r-ropa- la rubia sonrió.

-Entonces, atiéndame usted doctora- la cobriza le desabrocho el pantalón, y empezó a bajarlo lentamente, Fate se levantó para bajarlo por completo, quedando en un boxer femenino negro, Nanoha no pudo evitar morderse el labio al verla, la rubia se veía demasiado sexy, ésta empezó a besar las piernas de la cobriza hasta llegar a ese punto húmedo que pedía atención, se relamió los labios y ataco ese delicioso postre.

-Haaaa… haa… Fa…- gemía mientras sostenía esas hebras doradas entre sus dedos, la rubia se sentía en el paraíso, escuchar los gemidos de placer de Nanoha la hacía querer más.

-Sabes… tan bien- dijo mientras lamia y succionaba.

-N-no… h-hables… m-mientras lo… haaa-

-Es que… es tan… esquicito… ¿te gusta… Nanoha? – succiono más fuerte.

-Haa… haaa… s-sí – la rubia le dio un nuevo acompañante a su lengua, introdujo un dedo dentro de la cobriza. se separó un momento para mirarla mientras su dedo entraba lentamente, pero su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa al sentir que había roto algo, noto que había salido un poco de sangre, también vio que la cobriza estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

-N-Nanoha, ¿tú… eres… virgen? - la nombrada no podía hablar debido al dolor y la vergüenza, solo se dedicó a asentir lentamente, Fate la miro preocupada, pero en su interior la invadía la felicidad, Nanoha era suya, la primera vez de la cobriza le pertenecía y eso era algo que nadie podía quitarle- lo siento yo- fue callada por unos cálidos labios.

-N-no… te d-disculpes, estoy b-bien, ya p-paso el dolor- le dio otro beso- continua- susurro, Fate no dijo nada, solo sonrió y continuo, movió su dedo lentamente, éste entraba y salía, la velocidad fue aumentando.

\- haaa… se s-siente… haa… haaa… tan bien…- luego introdujo otro, provocando que gimiera mas, Nanoha empezó a mover las caderas, sentía como su interior se contraía, Fate también lo sintió, por lo que detuvo todos sus movimientos- p-por que? – la rubia subió hasta su rostro.

-Por qué… quiero hacerte sentir mejor- se quitó rápidamente la última prenda que tenía puesta, para luego arrojarla y posicionarse entre las piernas de la cobriza, haciendo que sus sexos se encontraran, causando que las dos soltaran un gemido- me encantas-

-y tú… me vuelves loca- se besaron, mientras que la rubia empezaba un vaivén de caderas, lento, suave, no tenían prisa, querían descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta la más escondida. Cuando el beso se rompió debido a la falta de aire, la rubia empezó a dejar besos en el cuello de la cobriza, luego siguió hasta su quijada, sus orejas, para bajar hasta sus hombros y empezar de nuevo, besaba, succionaba y mordía, mientras que sus caderas seguían en movimiento, volviendo cada vez más loca a la cobriza, quien se sentía en el cielo por las caricias de la rubia, le encantaba lo que le hacía, como la tocaba y la besaba, ella jamás pensó en como seria su primera vez, nunca le paso por la mente, pero estaba feliz de que haya sido con Fate. Sintió como la rubia aumentaba el movimiento de caderas.

-Haaa, Nanoha… hoo… Nano…ha- decía mientras se movía aún más rápido, la cobriza, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia de tanto placer que sentía.

-F…Fa…te… más…- Fate se movía salvajemente mientras trataba de respirar, la camilla rechinaba de los fuertes movimientos de la rubia.

-Sí… haaa… ya… casi- sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo al igual que Nanoha.

-V-voy…haaaa- un gran orgasmo invadió a la cobriza al igual que a Fate.

-Na…noha… haaaa- cayó sobre la cobriza totalmente agotada, las dos respiraban agitadamente, la rubia podía escuchar como el corazón de la cobriza empezaba a calmarse, al igual que el suyo.

Cuando las dos estuvieron calmadas, Fate quería bajarse de la cobriza, pues ésta estaba sintiendo todo su peso, lamentablemente la camilla era muy pequeña, tomó aire y se volteó rápidamente con Nanoha en sus brazos, para que ésta quedara arriba de ella. Así estuvieron un gran largo tiempo, cubiertas por una sábana blanca, con la cobriza recostada en el pecho de Fate, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-No puedo creer que…-

\- ¿Qué hayamos hecho el amor? – Nanoha se sonrojo, para ella no habían tenido sexo, sino que habían hecho el amor, pero quería asegurarse de que Fate pensara igual.

-S-sí… y ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Mmm, pues me siento de maravilla, ¿y tú? –

-También- miro hacia arriba para mirar a la rubia a los ojos – ¿n-no te a-arrepientes? ¿verdad? – Fate sonrió y llevo una mano a la mejilla de la cobriza para acariciarla tiernamente.

-Nanoha… ¿cómo me voy a arrepentir? Yo… estoy enamorada de ti- le dio un tierno beso.

-Yo, t-también… estoy e-enamorada de ti- dijo avergonzada luego de romper el beso. Se miraron con amor, para luego volver a besarse, se separaron nuevamente y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-Nanoha-

\- ¿mmm? –

\- ¿quieres… ser mi…? – se estaba poniendo tímida nuevamente.

-Nyahaha, hace un momento no te mostraste tímida- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios- y sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- volvió a besarla, siendo correspondida enseguida, Fate nuevamente se estaba sintiendo caliente, lentamente apretó el trasero de la cobriza- mnn, e-espera, y-ya no podemos, es tarde, tenemos que irnos, y sería malo que alguien nos vea- la rubia suspiro en rendición, mientras que la cobriza se levantaba para buscar su ropa, después fue Fate quien empezó a vestirse, volteo un momento para encontrarse con una muy sonrojada cobriza.

\- Sucede algo? – pregunto.

\- ¿no te duele? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Nanoha se acercó a su escritora y tomó un espejo, luego lo puso detrás de la rubia para que ésta viera unos rasguños en su espalda, sorprendiéndose al verlos, pues la verdad no le dolía, pero no pensó que iba a tener marcas y menos tan grandes, en lugar de preocuparse solo sonrió y se colocó su camisa para luego girar y mirar a su cobriza- vaya que sentiste mucho placer- Nanoha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ferozmente.

-M-mou, ya vámonos- dijo saliendo del consultorio seguida de una rubia que todavía se estaba abotonando la camisa.

Siguieron su camino tomadas de la mano y en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, la rubia fue caballerosa de nuevo y le abrió la puerta de copiloto a la cobriza, luego paso al otro lado y subió a su auto para ponerlo en marcha y salir del hospital, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que alguien las estaba observando cuando salieron del hospital.

.

.

.

Fate dejo a la cobriza en su departamento, quería entrar y quedarse, pero era muy tarde y tenía que ir a trabajar al siguiente día, y si se quedaba seguro llegaba tarde al trabajo y no quería ganarse los regaños de Signum, con Nanoha también pasaba lo mismo, por lo que decidieron que sería otro día, se despidieron con un beso en los labios, la rubia no quería dejar ir a la cobriza, pero tenía que irse, así que con un puchero entro a su auto y lo puso en marcha, recordando todo lo que había pasado en el consultorio de la cobriza, estaba muy feliz, por fin, Nanoha ahora era su novia, y no la dejaría ir por nada en el mundo, no le importará quien viniera, ella haría lo que sea por la cobriza. Luego recordó que todo eso paso gracias a que Signum la había obligado a ir a hablar con la cobriza. _"te debo una hamburguesa Signum"_ pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Nanoha también se encontraba feliz, pero todavía no podía creer lo que habían hecho en su consultorio, se sonrojo, pues ella jamás en su vida se creyó hacer algo así, tal parece que estaba equivocada, ahora era novia de Fate, ya nada las iba a separar, no le importaba lo que le diría Yunno, ahora sabe que todo lo que el rubio dijo era mentira, pues la rubia si estaba enamorada de ella. _"ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer"_ pensó con una gran sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengo mucho sueño, y soy mala para el lemon lo siento, en este capítulo solo hubo acción, por lo que tratare de hacer el otro más largo, pues ya viene el drama y soy pésima en el drama, pero bueno, estropeando se aprende.**

 **HASTA EL JUEVES.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, espero les haya gustado el cap anterior, pues debo admitir que fue corto, pero por lo menos les di acción, tenía pensado hacerlo más largo, pero no pude ya que el tiempo no me alcanzaba, bueno, por lo menos ya no tengo escusas, pues ya terminé mis clases, y ahora que creo que tengo tiempo, pues creo que voy a actualizar, jueves y domingos, para terminar más rápido, pues tengo pensado escribir otra historia que me pareció muy divertida. Bueno hay los dejo leer.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Nanoha se encontraba en su departamento, cocinaba mientras titiritaba una canción, claro que tenía una sonrisa que no desaparecía. Hayate la había llamado para preguntarle si podía ir a su casa, a lo cual Nanoha le respondió que sí, así que la cobriza estaba preparando el almuerzo para dos, pues a veces a su amiga le daba flojera cocinar, por lo que casi siempre iba a la casa de la cobriza para que ésta le diere de comer. Nanoha seguía en lo suyo hasta que escucho el timbre de la puerta, con calma se dirijo a ésta y la abrió, dejando pasar a su castaña amiga.

-mmm… huele bien aquí- decía mientras inhalaba con los ojos cerrados para sentir ese esquicito olor, la cobriza solo se había reído ante las palabras de su amiga.

-No exageres- dijo volviendo a la cocina.

\- ¿Ta ayudo? – pregunto acercándose a la cocina, pero su amiga negó con una sonrisa.

-Ya terminé- dijo para lavarse las manos y pasar a secarlas, luego salió de la pequeña cocina y se dirigió a la sala para encender la tv, siendo seguida por su amiga.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Tienes fiebre? – pregunto para acercarse y posar su mano en la frente de la cobriza, ésta solo negó aún con la radiante sonría, algo que ya había empezado a asustar a Hayate- oye, me estas asustando, ¿de verdad estas bien? –

-Nyahaha, sí, estoy de maravilla- dijo, levantándose, para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina- Ya todo está listo, quieres que te de ahora la comida- la castaña, asintió emocionada, olvidando todo lo de hace un momento.

-Quiero una gran porción- también se acercó a la cocina, Nanoha le sirvió en un plato con una gran porción de comida, tal como lo había pedido su amiga, luego le dio una baso de jugo, pues sabía que cuando la castaña comía, prácticamente no masticaba y no quería que muriera. Escucho que su teléfono sonaba, lo busco en la sala, y vio que era cierta rubia, no pudo evitar morderse el labio, deseaba verla, hablarle… basarla, pero desde el día en el que hicieron travesuras en su trabajo, no había podido verla, pues la rubia se encontraba trabajando muy duro, al parecer tenía que estar pendiente de una construcción y no podía dejarla hasta que estuviera terminada, por lo que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con la cobriza.

-Hola- dijo suavemente la rubia, provocando en Nanoha muchas sensaciones con solo escuchar su voz.

-Hola- también de la misma forma que la rubia.

-Tenía muchas ganas de… escuchar tu voz- Nanoha se sonrojo, pero igual seguía sonriendo.

-Yo t-también, y no solo escucharte… también quiero verte-

-Nanoha… yo también, juro que, si pudiera, ahora mismo me escaparía de aquí para ir a verte- no mentía, realmente era capaz de escaparse solo para ver a la cobriza.

-Nyahaha, claro…- dijo con sarcasmo, pero divertida.

\- ¿No me crees? –

-Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no- Nanoha sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y quizás, Fate también, pues la cobriza estaba provocando a la rubia para que fuese a su departamento, no sabía si de verdad se escaparía de su trabajo, pero Nanoha trataba de convencerla, valía la pena intentarlo.

-Ya veo…- la cobriza escucho en el fondo de la llamada que llamaban a la rubia, lo cual indicaba que ya no podían hablar- eh…Nanoha, lo siento, tengo que…-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- ella entendía que el trabajo de Fate no era fácil, pero igual quería verla.

\- ¿te gustaría hacer algo más tarde, al parecer hoy vamos a terminar temprano con el trabajo, pues faltan unas cuantas cosas que llegaran mañana- su sonrisa casi brillaba, por fin vería a su rubia.

-Sí… de hecho hay un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañes-

-Hacia donde tú vallas, yo voy, eso tenlo por seguro- la voz de Fate se escuchaba alegre, lo cual causo más alegría en la cobriza.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 5:00 pm en mi departamento- dijo, pensado que, a esa hora la rubia ya estaría libre.

-Bien… entonces hasta más tarde-

-sí- fue su última palabra, para luego colgar el teléfono, y volver hacia una castaña que la miraba con una ceja levantada, pues no sabía quién había llamado, pero se hacía una idea al ver la radiante sonrisa de Nanoha.

Hayate empezó a mostrar una sonrisa lentamente, mientras tomaba su jugo. Nanoha solo se sonrojo, sabía que Hayate no era tonta, su amiga realmente tenía un gran ingenio, a las pruebas se remita, pues no olvidaba el truco de su amiga, cuando la rubia casi terminaba quitándole la pureza en el suelo de su departamento, así que era mejor hablar, antes de que su amiga le hiciera hablar de otra forma.

-Imagino que llamo alguien muy importante, pues para que tengas esa sonrisa-

-E-era Fate-chan- dijo sonrojada, la castaña dejo que su sonrisa se agrandara.

-Entiendo- Hayate no dijo más nada, lo cual sorprendió a la cobriza, pensó que la castaña le preguntaría algo, o trataría de hacerla hablar, pero no, en lugar de eso, solo se giró hacia el frente y empezó a comer nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra, Nanoha levanto una ceja extrañada, pero dejo de prestarle atención, se dirigió al baño para ducharse, claro que aún tenía tiempo, pero ella quería vestirse con tiempo, así que se desvistió y entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia corriera por todo su cuerpo, se sentía muy bien, no le gustaba ni fría ni caliente, tibia era perfecta. Empezó a recordar a cierta rubia, se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, empezó a pensar en lo bueno que sería bañarse con Fate, las dos juntas, mientras se basan, mientras se acarician y hacen el amor. Le parecía muy romántico hacer el amor en la ducha, pero no sabía si la rubia pensaba igual, movió su cabeza a los lado rápidamente para sacar esos pensamientos y terminar de ducharse, salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla para envolverla en su cuerpo, luego salió del baño para dirigirse a la cocina y encontrarse con su amiga, ésta ya había terminado de comer y de lavar su plato- bueno, ya me debo ir – dijo secándose las manos, para luego irse a tomar unas cosas de la mesita que se encontraba en la sala.

\- ¿ya te vas? – pregunto.

-Sip, Shamal me acaba de llamar, quiere que la acompañe a comprar unas cosa-

-Bueno, está bien- Hayate se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo un momento.

-Salúdame a Fate-chan- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta, Nanoha solo sonrió, y se fue a terminar de vestir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5:00 PM.**

Nanoha escucho el timbre de su puerta, rápidamente fue abrirla para encontrarse con unos hermosos y brillantes orbes borgoñas que la miraban con intensidad, Fate tenía una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, a la cobriza le encantaba esa sonrisa, sentía que era solo para ella y nadie más, al igual que la rubia, quien también sentía que la sonrisa de Nanoha era solo para ella. Fate lentamente se acercó a la cobriza y tomó su mano, un poco sonrojada, es cierto que le había hecho el amor en su consultorio sin sentir ni una pizca de pena, y que fuera de ese consultorio, había muchos doctores, camilleros, enfermeros y pacientes, pero en ese momento la invadía el deseo y la excitación, y ahora se sentía tímida con solo tomar su mano, las personas cambian rápido, pero a Nanoha le encantaba eso de Fate.

-Hola- saludo la rubia tímida.

-Hola- también saludo, mientras su sonrisa crecía mas, provocando más sonrojos en la rubia- mou, Fate-chan, eres muy tímida- hizo un pequeño puchero, pero aún tenía su sonrisa.

-E-es que…- no encontró escusa, _"si es así de tímida conmigo solo por tomar mi mano, no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando vea lo se viene"_ pensó con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Nyahaha, está bien, me gustas tal como eres- volvió a sonrojarse, pero no solo fue ella, Nanoha también se había sonrojado.

\- ¿n-nos vamos? – pregunto todavía avergonzada, la cobriza asintió, salió de su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se miraron un momento a los ojos y se fueron tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al auto de Fate. Ya dentro de éste, la rubia iba a hablar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nanoha no dejaba de mirarla- ¿sucede algo? –

-B-bueno, yo pensé que… ya sabes… saludarte como las parejas… se saludan- dijo sonrojada, mientras que nuestra querida rubia la miraba con una ceja levantada sin entender. Hasta luego procesar bien las palabras, para sonrojarse al igual que la cobriza, ésta iba a decir otra cosa para cambiar el tema, pero no pudo ya que unos cálidos labios se posaron n los suyos, dándole un dulce beso, Nanoha se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponder, dejándose llevar por esos suaves y deliciosos labios que la besaban con pasión- n-no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba- dijo luego de separarse.

-Yo también lo necesitaba- se incorporó en su asiento para mirar a su cobriza- ¿y hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto.

-Eso aún no te lo puedo decir- sonrió- así que solo debes seguir mis instrucciones- Fate La miro extrañada, pero después sonrió y se dejó llevar por las locuras de su novia- bien entonces…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fate se detuvo frente a una gran casa, se extrañó, pues no conocía ese lugar, pensó que quizás la cobriza tenía que pasar a buscar algo, pero cuando ésta bajo del auto sin avisar, pudo ver que Nanoha no se movía, la rubia esperaba a que entrara a buscar lo que sea que tiene que buscar, pero eso no paso, por lo cual bajó también del auto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que tenías que buscar algo- dijo y luego hizo un puchero- y yo quería abrirte la puerta del carro- Nanoha se mordió el labio, en serio le encantaban las reacciones de su novia. La cobriza se acercó y la abrazo, Fate correspondió al abrazo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No voy a buscar nada- le robo un beso rápido, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a su novia- vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a esa casa. Fate no entendía nada, y al parecer Nanoha no quería decirle, vio que su cobriza abrió la puerta sin permiso- ¡ya estoy aquí! – anuncio, mientras se escuchaban pasos cada vez más cerca, Fate abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca para tratar de hablar, pero no podía decir ni una palabra, frente a ella había una mujer muy parecida a Nanoha, solo que se veía un poco mayor que la cobriza, y su cabello estaba suelto, por su mente paso que esa mujer era la hermana mayor de su novia, pero al escucharla supo que lo era.

-Hija bienvenida- _"¿hija?"_ Fate estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, esa mujer es la madre de su novia- oh, y veo que vienes acompañada- dijo la mujer, para luego mirar sus manos entrelazadas- ¿es tu amiga? – pregunto, Fate se sonrojo, y Nanoha solo miro hacia otro lado nerviosa mientras rascaba su mejilla.

\- ¡Nanoha! Qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo un hombre mayor con cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, ésta corrió hacia la cobriza y la abrazo, separando las manos entrelazadas de la pareja, el señor cargo a Nanoha y empezó a reír- mi princesa, qué bueno que vienes a visitarnos, extrañaba mucho a mi bebé-

-Mou papá, no me trates como a una niña- dijo haciendo puchero, eso le causo mucha ternura a Fate, quien miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego volteo a ver que otras dos personas más se acercaban- One-chan, oni-chan- saludo la cobriza, su padre la bajó para que pudiera ir a saludar a sus hermanos, quienes tenían la misma apariencia de su padre. Después de muchos abrazos y saludos, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia que se encontraba en silencio, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que su novia se había puesto nerviosa, por lo que se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, le dio un leve apretón para que Fate supiera que la cobriza estaba con ella.

-Trajiste una amiga- dijo sonriente el señor, éste vio como la rubia se sonrojaba, mientras que la madre de la cobriza vio cómo su hija se mordía el labio al ver a su "amiga" sonrojada. _"Mou, Fate-chan, te vez tan linda"_ pensó- ¿y no nos la vas a presentar? – pregunto a la cobriza, ésta volteo a verlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Primero vamos a la sala- todos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar, mientras que la rubia trataba de resistirse.

-N-Nanoha, ¿q-qué es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto todavía tratando de salir corriendo.

-Quiero que mi familia te conozca, y que tú los conozcas a ello, pero no como mi amiga, sino como lo que de verdad eres- la rubia no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de presentarse a la familia de la cobriza como su pareja, definitivamente no estaba lista, y menos al ver unas cuantas catanas en la pared, se imaginaba corriendo por la calle, siendo perseguida por el padre de la cobriza con una de esas catanas, trago fuerte, bueno algún día tenía que conocer a sus suegros, aunque no sabía que ese día llegaría tan rápido. Nanoha logro arrastrar a Fate a la sala, luego la sentó en un sofá y se sentó a su lado, sin soltarle la mano, para que no escapara, miro a sus padres a sus hermanos y a Fate, ésta última tenía un rostro de pánico, provocando que la cobriza se riera, lo cual las calmo un poco, pero aún la rubia seguía asustada.

-Hija, estamos esperando- dijo el señor.

-Sí… bueno, primero los voy a presentar- miro a la rubia- él es mi papá, Shiro Takamachi- el señor asintió en forma de saludo- ella es mi mamá, Momoko Takamachi- la mujer sonrió y movió su mano para saludar- ellos son mis hermanos, kyouya y Miyuki Takamachi- los hermanos saludaron al compás, Nanoha suspiro un momento, pues era hora de presentar a la rubia, era obvio que ambas se encontraban nerviosas, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta, a excepción de la señora- bueno… ella es…- decía señalando a la rubia con la mano- Fate Testarossa… m-mi…n-novia- la nombrada se sonrojo ferozmente, mientras que la familia de la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa, excepto la señora quien se encontraba relajada en su asiento.

-un momento-trato de calmarse el hombre- ¿ella no es tu amiga? – Nanoha negó lentamente- pero… hija, es una chica, al igual que tú- los hermanos de la cobriza solo asintieron en acuerdo con su padre, la mirada de Nanoha se había tornado triste por las palabras de su padre, mientras que éste estaba esperando respuesta de su hija.

-hija- hablo la matriarca, llamando la atención de todos he interrumpiendo a su esposo- ¿esto es lo que quieres? – pregunto con una expresión seria. Nanoha la miro a los ojos y puso la misma expresión que su madre.

-Sí- la rubia volteo a ver a la cobriza sorprendida, no sabía que su novia respondería- yo estoy completamente segura de que esto es lo que quiero, tal vez no es lo que ustedes esperaban, pero…- bajó la cabeza, Fate la abrazo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la coronilla, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que la señora Momoko sonreía.

-Ya veo- Dejo salir una pequeña risa, la pareja volteo a ver a la señora, pues sus palabras no sonaron seria, sino suaves- entonces no hay nada más que decir- dijo mientras sonreía a la pareja, pero Shiro intervino.

-Pero…- trato de hablar, miro a todos, a su esposa, a sus hijos mayores, éstos ya habían sido convencidos desde que escucharon a su madre, y por último miro a su hija y a la rubia, vio como Fata abrazaba a Nanoha protectoramente, no pudo evitar sonreír, el siempre quiso a alguien que cuidara de su hija, que la amara y que por nada del mundo le hiciera daño, y esa persona estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente- Nanoha, solo te hare dos preguntas… ¿eres feliz? Y ¿la quieres? – Nanoha miro a esos hipnotizantes borgoñas con intensidad, la rubia también miraba ese cielo hermoso en los ojos de la cobriza, se iban acercando lentamente mientras sonreían, se habían olvidado de donde estaban, pero Nanoha no se había olvidado de las preguntas.

-Ahora mismo soy la persona más feliz del mundo… y la amo con todo… absolutamente con todo mi ser- y se besaron, sorprendiendo a todos, el beso fue lento, suave y con mucho amor, como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban, pero no tardo mucho, ya que recordaron donde y con quienes estaban, así que se separaron algo sonrojadas.

-bueno… me doy cuenta de que no es mentira- dijo Shiro con un leve rubor debido a lo que había precisado.

-Hacen una muy linda pareja- decía Momoko con un brillo en sus ojos, estaba muy feliz de que su haya encontrado el amor. Kyouya solo asentía en acuerdo con su madre, hasta que nuestra querida Miyuki hablo.

-Pensé que terminarías siendo novia de Yuuno, qué bueno que no fue así- Fate borro su sonrisa, aún no había hablado con Nanoha sobre eso, las cosas no se habían aclarado, sabía que la cobriza no estaba saliendo con el chico, pero no sabía por qué los había encontrado tan cerca aquel día, tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, pero Fate quería saber.

\- ¡Miyuki! – reprendió la cobriza, para tomar la mano de la rubia y darle un leve apretón, Fate la miro, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, ya está todo resuelto… Fate- Shiro miro a la rubia, ésta también lo miro- bienvenida a la familia Takamachi- dijo sonriente el hombre.

-Gr-gracias-

-Pero…- cambio su semblante a uno serio- ni se te ocurra quitarle la inocencia a mi bebé, tienes que esperar hasta la boda- Fate se sonrojo y se asustó, como decirle a su suegro, que ya le había quitado la inocencia a su hija antes de la boda-

\- ¡P-PAPÁ! – Nanoha estaba muy roja, incluso más que Fate.

-Shiro, ya déjalas, recuerda que tú no pudiste aguantarte hasta la boda- el hombre se sonrojo, pero igual seguía firme.

-No importa, si alguien le quiere quitar la pureza a mi bebé, se las va a ver conmigo- la rubia trago pesado. _"voy a morir"_ pensó

-P-pero mira la hora… nyahaha b-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿verdad? Fate-chan-

-S-sí- se levantó del sofá y tomó a la cobriza de la mano- g-gracias por recibirme-

-vuelve cuando quieras Fate-chan- decía Momoko, quien ya las estaba acompañando a la puerta, se despidieron de todos y salieron, ya que no querían que las siguieran avergonzando. Se había hecho tarde, así que Fate ya tenía que llevar a Nanoha a su departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Realmente le encantaba sentir los besos de la rubia, eran tan apasionados y llenos de amor, aunque no debían de hacer eso en ese lugar, pero Fate termino convenciéndola, bueno no exactamente convenciéndola, pues mientras Nanoha trataba de decirle a la rubia que no podían besarse así en la calle, pero Fate no había prestado atención y la silencio a besos.

-Mou, Fate-chan nunca me escucha- dijo luego de romper el beso. Se encontraban fuera del edificio donde vive la cobriza, Fate tenía a Nanoha acorralada contra su auto.

-Lo siento, pero esa era mi venganza por llevarme a casa de tus padres y no decirme nada- dijo sonriente- oye, ¿crees que tu padre me mate si se entera de…- en su rostro se podía ver claramente el miedo, Nanoha no pudo evitar reír.

-No lo creo, parece que le agradaste mucho- Nanoha noto que la rubia se estaba debatiendo por algo, pero no sabía por qué- ¿ocurre algo? –

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba sobre ese chico… ya sabes, el que nombro tu hermana- La cobriza recordó, y rápidamente respondió.

-Fate-chan, tu sabes que él y yo no somos nada, éramos amigos hasta que…- frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Hasta qué? – la animo a seguir-

-Hasta que se me confeso- la rubia se sorprendió- pero lo rechace por ti- dijo rápidamente- porque yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más- le dio un beso- pero-

\- ¿mmm? – la miro extrañada.

-Él se me había molestado porque yo estaba enamorada de ti, incluso dijo cosas dolorosas- dijo recordando todo lo que le había dicho el rubio- también dijo que esto no se iba a quedar así- Fate sintió como el cuerpo de Nanoha tembló.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, y te voy a proteger- le beso para que la cobriza olvidara todo lo sucedido con el rubio, y lo logro- Mañana tienes el día libre, ¿cierto? - la cobriza asintió- bueno, que te parece si bienes a mi departamento, puedes traer a Hayate y a Shamal, ya que dos amigas mías van a estar-

-Bien, ahí estaré, me mandas la dirección por mensaje, ¿te parece? – Fate solo asintió, de verdad estaba muy enamorada de esa mujer- te amo-

-También te amo- le dio un pequeño beso, pues tenía que dejarla ir, ya era muy tarde.

Y así fue como la rubia conoció a la familia de su novia, sabía que faltaba mucho más por conocer de la cobriza, pero sentía que entre más la conocía, más la amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál creen que sea mi verdadero nombre?** **?**

 **Hasta el DOMINGO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡COMO ANDAN! Aquí estoy con mi siguiente cap. ¡BUENO A LEER!**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Fate estaba charlando con Signum y Carim en su departamento, conversaban sobre varias cosas, pero la rubia no le prestaba mucha atención, ella solo estaba esperando la llegada de su amada cobriza, Signum había notado que Fate miraba mucho su reloj, también se dio cuenta que estos últimos días, su amiga a estado más animada, a pesar de tanto trabajo, parecía muy feliz, el brillo que la pelirosa había visto la vez que Fate conoció a Nanoha, volvió a aparecer, pero ahora brillaba más, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se alegraba por su amiga. Estaba claro que Fate no le había dicho nada a Signum aún, aunque no era por nada malo, solo lo había olvidado. la rubia oyó que tocaban el timbre de su departamento y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y dejar entrar a una hermosa cobriza, una castaña y una rubia. Las chicas al entrar vieron que había dos chicas más en el departamento, Hayate fue la primera en saludar con la mano como si nada, pero Shamal estaba algo avergonzada, mientras que Nanoha solo miraba a su rubia como si fuese la única persona en ese lugar, Fate rápidamente tomó el bolso de la cobriza para ayudarla y lo ponerlo en una silla, para luego volver y señalar con la mano a las recién llegadas, mientras miraba a Signum y Carim.

-Dejen que las presente… ella es Nanoha, creo que ya saben de ella- dijo algo sonrojada debido a la sonrisa burlona de Signum- ellas son… Hayate y Shamal- señalo primero a la castaña y luego a la rubia, Hayate ignoro a todos, y se dirigió como si nada, como si ya hubiese estado allí, lo que quiero decir es que sin vergüenza se acercó a una rubia de ojos azules, lentamente tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami… es un placer conocerte… emm-

-Carim Gracia- pronuncio su nombre algo avergonzada, la castaña sonrió y beso su mano.

-Es un placer, Carim- la nombrada se sonrojo y miro a su amiga pelirosa, ésta solo levanto los hombros despreocupada, levantándose del sofá y dejando a su amiga con Yagami, la verdad es que eso del amor no iba con Signum, es cierto que ella le aconsejaba a la rubia cosas para poder esta con Nanoha, pero igual jamás se ha interesado en el amor, y se prometió que jamás se interesaría, pues ella lo veía como algún obstáculo, algo molesto, no le gustaban las peleas entre parejas, los celos, alguien que le dijera que hacer, no, eso no iba con ella, y sabía perfectamente que no caería nunca en una relación amorosa. Así que mientras se dirigía hacia la cobriza para mirarla más de cerca y conocer a el amor de su amiga, por instinto su vista viajo hacia una hermosa chica de cabello corto un poco más arriba de los hombros y rubia, con los ojos del mismo color que los de Fate, solo que los de la chica de cabello corto parecían ser un poco más claros. Se detuvo un momento mientras miraba a la chica, ésta se estaba sintiendo algo apenada, mientras que Fate y Nanoha veían la escena con una ceja enarcada, Signum se acercó a la chica y no me van a creer, le sonrió, así es, Signum le sonrió a alguien que apenas conocía, eso es algo que sorprendió a Fate, su amiga era muy seria, y más con personas que apenas conocía.

\- Es un placer – dijo mientras le tendía su mano- Signum Wolkenritter- la chica algo apenada tomó su mano en un saludo.

-El p-placer es mío yo…soy- decía apenada.

-Shamal, lo sé- se quedaron así por un momento, incluso Hayate y Carim habían dejado de hablar para mirarlas.

-Ejem…- Fate aclaro su garganta para que su amiga reaccionase, y lo logro, Signum volteo lentamente para ver a su amiga, mientras que ésta la miraba con la misma sonrisa que ella le dirigió hace un momento, la pelirosa simplemente la ignoro y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá, claro que Shamal la siguió un poco avergonzada. Fate escucho que alguien reía detrás de ella, por lo que volteo para encontrarse con su cobriza riendo.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Es que, ¿no te parece extraño? – pregunto señalando a las chicas en el sofá, éstas realmente no estaban prestando mucha atención a la rubia y a la cobriza.

-Un poco- dejo de mirarlas para mirar a su novia- pero ya después me acostumbrare- dijo quitándole importancia- además, no me importa lo que hagan- beso su mejilla mientras la tomaba de la cintura- solo me importas tú- sus rostros se encontraban a muy poca distancia y había olvidado que sus amigas estaban presentes.

-Nyahaha, te extrañe- la cobriza paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia para acercarla más a ella.

-Yo también te extrañe, pero ya tengo todo el tiempo que desees, la construcción está casi terminada, lo que faltan son unas pocas cosas y no me necesitan para eso- lentamente acerco más su rostro al de la cobriza.

\- ¿Entonces te tengo solo para mí? - la rubia solo asintió y junto sus labios, el beso fue tierno y calmado, no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras se besaban, aún no se creían que estuvieran juntas, pero lo estaban y sentían que nadie las iba a separar, el beso se rompió por falta de aire, pero seguían manteniendo sus rostros cerca, realmente estaban muy metidas en su mundo, tanto que ninguna se daba cuenta que sus amigas las miraban con la boca casi que en el suelo, a excepción de Hayate, ella sí estaba un poco sorprendida pero no más. Incluso Signum se había sorprendido, ella pensó que su amiga era tan densa que jamás le diría nada a la cobriza, y también pensó que simplemente habían hecho las paces y nada más, pero estaba rotundamente equivocada. Fate y Nanoha seguían en su mundo, susurrándose cosas cerca de sus labios mientras reían, hasta que una Shamal sorprendida y avergonzada por interrumpir el momento las interrumpió.

-Etto… N-Nanoha-chan- la nombrada, volteo lentamente sin soltarse del abrazo, para encontrarse con muchos rostros sorprendidos- parece que hay algo que aún no nos has contado- todos asintieron en acuerdo a Shamal.

\- ¿No les has contado? – pregunto Fate.

-Nyahaha, parece que se me olvido- dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-Tú no te hagas la inocente Testarossa, tampoco nos has dicho nada- hablo la pelirosa cruzada de brazos. Fate también mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está bien- suspiro la rubia, mientras todos la miraban esperando respuesta- bueno, sí, Nanoha y yo estamos saliendo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y apretando más a la cobriza en sus brazos mientras que las demás solo dejaron salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por fin- dijo Signum, mientras Carim asentía.

-Creo que se tardaron- siguió Hayate sonrojando a la cobriza, y Shamal solo se cubrió la boca para evitar reír- pero, felicidades-

-Sí, felicidades, pero por favor, espero que no sean tan tardadas para la boda- se burló la peli rosada, mientras todas reían provocando a cierta rubia de ojos borgoña.

-Yo también espero que no te tardes en confesártele a Shamal- la nombrada se sonrojo mientras que Signum frunció el ceño también con un leve sonrojo.

-Vaya que te supo callar- hablo Carim, quien había pensado que Fate se había olvidado de ella.

\- lo mismo va para ti Carim, espero no te tardes con Hayate- hubo un sonrojo por parte de las dos, mientras que Fate reía victoriosa, la cobriza solo suspiro por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser la rubia, pero le encantaba, pues no le gustaban las personas serias, eran muy aburridas.

-Mou, Fate-chan ya déjalas- la nombrada asintió mientras se acercaba a sus amigas con la cobriza, se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a conversar.

Todo el día para ellas fue como si estuviesen en el instituto, solo hablar ver algunos programas o jugar algún juego de mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que las amigas de Nanoha y Fate se habían conocido, las cosas iban tranquilas, la construcción en la que estaba trabajando la rubia ya se había terminado, por lo que ya podían juntarse más seguido. Nanoha simplemente no se creía, a pesar de que había pasado un mes, aun no se podía creer que estaba saliendo con Fate, jamás pensó que se enamoraría de alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien sería una chica, pero no le importaba, mientras más conocía a Fate, más enamoraba estaba de ella, aunque tenía un presentimiento extraño, sentía una pequeña presión en el pecho, no sabía que era, pues todo iba bien, su familia quería recibir una visita de la rubia pronto, sus amigas estaban felices por ella, incluso algunas veces la acompañaban al departamento de su novia, aunque ella sentía que lo hacían para ver a la amigas de Fate, pero le gustaba, ahora se conocían más.

-Hayate-chan, ya acabo mi turno, nos vemos mañana- la nombrada se giró para verla.

-Claro, hasta mañana, yo me iré en unos minutos- la cobriza le sonrió y se retiró.

Era una lástima que no tenía auto y aunque se comprara uno, no sabía conducir, Fate se había ofrecido a enseñarle, pero la cobriza se había negado, la amaba mucho por lo que no quería matarla en un accidente, aunque no era una mala idea que le enseñara, tal vez las dos podrían ir en el mismo asiento para evitar "accidentes", al pensar en eso un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero igual guardo la idea, algo le decía que Fate no se iba a negar, se había dado cuenta de que la rubia no era la misma cundo se excitaba, aunque era una lástima, desde que habían hecho el amor en el consultorio, no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, claro que ganas no le faltaban, pero nunca estaban en el lugar ni en el momento, siempre las interrumpían o se encontraban en un lugar con muchas personas. Nanoha se encontraba muy distraída con sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba caminando totalmente sola, bueno, no del todo sola. Se sobresaltó al sentir como tapaban su boca y la tomaban de la cintura para detener su paso, trato se separarse bruscamente, pero esa persona que la sujetaba tenía mucha fuerza, aunque no la estaba lastimando, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaba asustada, como no encontraba soltarse del agarre de su cintura, decidió morder con toda su fuerza la mano que cubría su boca.

\- ¡HAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! ... auch… auch- la cobriza volteo rápidamente, esa voz la conocía a la perfección.

\- ¿¡Fate-chan!? – la rubia soplaba su mano, mientras la cobriza la miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué tu…? - Fate la miró algo asustada.

-E-es que yo… quería darte un pequeño susto- mostró una expresión inocente, Nanoha iba a darle una reprenda hasta que vio la mano de su novia, por lo que con gran preocupación se acercó como rayo y tomó su mano- estoy bien- con su otra mano acaricio el rostro de la cobriza, ésta levanto la vista para mirar esos orbes brillantes.

-Pero tienes las marcas de mis dientes- en su voz se oía una clara preocupación, Fate no aguanto más y beso a su novia en un beso francés, la cobriza correspondió enseguida fascinada por ese magnífico beso, enredo sus dedos en esa cabellera dorada, mientras la tomaban posesivamente de la cintura.

-Mmm… ahora sí… me cure…- hablo cerca de sus labios, pero la cobriza se separó, todavía no olvidaba la mano de su rubia- amor, estoy bien- Nanoha se sonrojo al escuchar como Fate la había llamado, ésta también tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿No te duele? – seguía preocupada.

-No- iba a besarla de nuevo, pero Nanoha coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia y la separo lentamente.

-Aún no olvido lo que acabas de hacerme- le guiño el ojo y continuo con su caminata, Fate la alcanzo rápidamente y tomó su mano- por cierto, ¿cómo sabias donde estaba? –

-Llame a Hayate para saber si ya habías salido de tu trabajo, trate de llamarte, pero no contestaste- Nanoha dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba y suspiraba.

-Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería- Fate no dijo nada más, solo hizo un sonido para indicar que entendía, y no dijo más, pues a las dos les gustaba caminar en silencio, mientras se lanzaban miradas de amor y sonrisas.

Que suerte que Fate había estacionada su auto a las siguientes cuadras, no era fanática de las caminatas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanoha llego a su departamento cansada, le había costado despedirse de Fate, empezó a reír al recordar como la rubia la miraba mientras entraba al edificio, parecía un cachorrito abandonado, pero no podía hacer nada, si le pedía que entrara, terminarían haciendo cosas traviesas y llegarían tarde al trabajo, sabía que si Fate se quedaba, no iban a hacer cositas solo una vez, sino que lo harían toda la noche y madrugada hasta agotar todos sus huesos, lo sabía por qué ella así lo estaba deseando, y estaba segura de que no se iba a controla. Con un gran suspiro se aproximó a la cocina donde se hallaba un mesón, y cerca de éste había un enchufe, de su bolso saco su teléfono y puso lo a cargar, lo encendió y apenas el móvil encendió la pantalla, miles de mensajes llegaron, claro que todos eran de Fate preguntando ¿dónde estaba? o ¿si ya había salido del trabajo?, cosas así, una sonora risa escapo de sus labios, hasta que el móvil sonó avisando que tenía una llamada, el numero era desconocido, algo que le extraño, deslizo su dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada, su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz familiar.

-Parece que te diviertes con esa rubia- una risa se escuchó del otro lado, provocando que la cobriza se asustara- por cierto, tenía una linda chaqueta negra- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿Cómo ese tipo sabía que tenía puesto Fate?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella tenía una chaqueta? – su voz indicaba que claramente estaba asustada, pero no por ella, sino por Fate.

\- No sé, tal vez soy adivino – otra vez el tipo empezó a reír.

\- ¿Por qué nos estas molestando? Ella no te ha hecho nada- ahora estaba molesta.

-Claro que sí- grito- tú bien sabes lo que me hizo-

-No, ella no te hizo nada, déjala en paz, no quiero que la molestes-

-Nanoha, escúchame bien- hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que por fin hablo- será mejor que la dejes, ¡porque si no lo haces!... tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias… ¡deja a Fate Testarossa! -el cuerpo de la cobriza tembló debido a esas palabras, pero frunció el ceño y con mucho enojo respondió.

-Eso… nunca lo haré, Yuuno- en su voz había mucho odio, sin dejar que el hombre respondiera colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos minutos mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, no lo haría, no iba a dejar a Fate Testarossa por nada en el mundo, porque la amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que dije que actualizaría el domingo, pero no pude, lo siento, prometo que este domingo si lo haré, y por fin estamos en el drama, lamento si fue corto, pero no me dio mucho tiempo. En cuanto a mi nombre, no es Carolina, no es Lora, no es Carola. Es: CAROLA… ya no doy más pistas sayonara.**

 **Hasta el DOMINGOOOOOO…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡DOMINGOOO! No revise el cap. Por lo que quizás tenga errores.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una castaña con clara preocupación en su rostro.

-S-sí- respondió una cobriza nerviosa.

Hayate fue al departamento de Nanoha para averiguar en persona, ¿por qué la cobriza había faltado al trabajo? Le pareció extraño, pues el día anterior todo iba bien, Nanoha tenía su brillante sonrisa, Fate la había ido a buscar y al parecer nada malo había pasado entre ellas, la castaña sabía que lo que puso a la cobriza en ese estado, tuvo que haber sido el día anterior, ya había preguntado si la rubia le había hecho algo malo, pero ella respondió que todo iba bien entre ella y Fate, pero ¿entonces por qué esos nervios? O mejor dicho ¿miedo? Pues parecía tener muchas emociones pasando por su rostro, miedo, enojo, tristeza, etc…

-Nanoha-chan, estas actuando extraño-

-Solo es tu imaginación, estoy bien-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué faltaste al trabajo hoy? – hubo silencio, parecía que Nanoha estaba debatiéndose en si debía decirle lo que paso o inventar algo, pero Hayate era muy lista y la conocía perfectamente, no podía mentir.

-Me dolía la cabeza- al final opto por la mentira, Hayate la miro con una ceja enarcada, conocía perfectamente a Nanoha, sabía que mentía, pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

-Está bien, espero que te mejores pronto, así podrás ir a trabajar mañana- la cobriza solo asintió, su cabeza no dolía, pero estaba llena de pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer, donde ir, con quien hablar, Hayate la escucharía si le decía, y estaba segura que trataría de ayudarla, pero no quería involucrarla en sus problemas, Fate seguramente la ayudaría también, y seguro que mataría a ese hombre, pero no quería que algo malo le pasara, la rubia no tenía culpa de nada, Nanoha sabía que si algo le pasaba no lo soportaría- por cierto, Fate-chan me pregunto por ti- las palabras de la castaña sacaron a la cobriza de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? –

-Sí, me la encontré de camino a tu departamento- Nanoha la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la castaña sabia porque- así es, le dije que no habías ido a trabajar y que no me querías contestar las llamadas desde ayer-

\- ¿¡por qué le dijiste eso!? –

-por qué me pregunto- Nanoha no sabía que iba a hacer, era obvio que la rubia le llamaría y le preguntaría, pero no sabía que le diría, ahora tenía ganas de matar a su amiga.

-Hayate-chan, no debías decirle, ahora me llamara o quizás venga hasta aquí-

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – la miro sin entender, hasta que se cubrió la boca en sorpresa y pregunto- ¿ya no te gusta Fate-chan? –

\- ¡Claro que me gusta, yo la amo! - hizo un mohín, sabía que su amiga se estaba burlando y que estaba tratando de sacarle la verdad- el problema es que ella se preocupa mucho y sería muy capaz de escapar de su trabajo para llegar aquí y no la quiero meter en problemas- en parte eso era cierto, pero su preocupación también era por otra cosa, temía que la rubia fuera a su departamento y que Yuuno este por los alrededores.

-Mm, ya veo- Hayate miro su móvil- muy tarde, ya está aquí-

\- ¿Qué? – el timbre de la puerta sonó, la cobriza estaba empezando a sudar, no sabía que mentira le diría. Hayate se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, pues Nanoha parecía estar muy pensativa.

\- ¡Hola Fate-chan! – saludo la castaña.

-Hola Hayate – saludo Fate, Nanoha se levantó rápidamente para mirar a su rubia, ésta la miraba con preocupación, se acercó a la cobriza y tomó sus manos.

-Nanoha, Hayate me contó que no habías ido a trabajar y que ayer no contestabas las llamadas- la cobriza se moría de ternura al ver como Fate se preocupaba por ella, tenía unas inmensas ganas de comerla a besos, pero Hayate se encontraba cerca, así que se contuvo y sonrió para no preocupar a su rubia.

-Estoy bien Fate-chan- soltó una mano del agarre de la rubia, para acariciar su mejilla- recuerda que ayer mi teléfono no tenía batería, y olvidé cargarlo al llegar, y no fui a trabajar hoy por que me dolía un poco la cabeza- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? – _"aaahh, que tierna, Fate-chan tengo ganas de comerte"_ pensó, y parecía que la castaña leía su mente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- la pareja miro a la castaña.

-Pensé que ya habías terminado el trabajo- dijo la cobriza mientras que Fate asentía en acuerdo.

-Sí, pero- mostró una brillante sonrisa- tengo una cita con Carim, así que me tengo que ir antes de que se me haga tarde- la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Hayate al verla no pudo evitar reír, claro que Fate no estaba segura de sí se refería a su amiga- sí Fate-chan, tu amiga Carim, no conozco a otra chica con el mismo nombre- hasta que Hayate aclaro sus dudas, Fate estaba sorprendida, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Hayate salió del departamento sin decir ni una palabra dejando sola a la pareja. Fate rápidamente volteo para ver a su novia todavía con preocupación.

-Entonces ¿estás bien? – la cobriza suspiro, era muy difícil convencer a su novia.

-Sí, Fate-chan, estoy bien- la nombrada iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero Nanoha cansada de tratar de convencer a la rubia, opto por callarla con un beso, Fate trataba de hablar en el beso pero la lengua de la cobriza se lo impidió, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el beso con mucha pasión, sus lenguas danzaban con deseo, Nanoha enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su novia, atrayéndola mas a ella, mientras que Fate estaba empezando a sentir calor con aquel beso lleno de deseo, tomó a la cobriza de la cintura y la cargo, para llevarla y recostarla en el sofá, dejo su boca para bajar por su cuello y besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo, esto último provoco que un gemido saliera de Nanoha, aumentando el deseo de Fate.

\- ¿Quieres… que me detenga? – pregunto con voz ronca todavía saboreando su cuello, Nanoha tomo su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara.

\- ¿tú quieres detenerte? – respondió con otra pregunta y también con la voz ronca. Fate no dijo nada, solo respondió con acciones, desabotono la camisa de la cobriza mientras besaba sus pechos cubiertos por la tela del sostén, mientras su mano viajaba más abajo de su ombligo, Nanoha sentía que su ropa quemaba, quería que Fate la ayudara, que le quitara ese estorbo, y cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de cumplir, el móvil de la cobriza interrumpió, Fate la miraba buscando respuesta, pero el aparto no dejaba de sonar.

-Sera mejor que contestes- Nanoha se incorporó molesta y tomó el molesto teléfono, el numero era desconocido, por lo que su expresión cambio, se estaba empezando a asustar, con miedo presiono la pantalla para atender la llamada, pues sabía que, si no lo hacía, el móvil no pararía de sonar, solo rogaba que ese número desconocido, sea de alguien más y no de quien creía que era.

\- Hola – hablo con temor, pero su voz también sonaba ronca por lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la interrumpieran.

-Parece que te estas divirtiendo- su ceño se frunció al escuchar esa voz.

-Pensé que tenías una cita, ¿Por qué me llamas? – pregunto molesta, Fate también frunció el ceño, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-

-Sí, estoy bien ahora ya cuelga y dale mis saludos a Carim – con eso dicho corto la llamada.

-Era Hayate- no pregunto, pero igual la cobriza asintió, el momento había sido totalmente arruinado- yo… bueno…-

-Mou… después de tanto esperar para que esto se repitiera- Nanoha quería hacer el amor con Fate, pero el recibir la llamada hizo que recordara lo sucedido el día anterior, Fate al ver que Nanoha no decía nada, tomó su mano y decidido tomar la palabra, sacando a la cobriza de sus pensamientos.

-Nanoha, yo te quiero hacer el amor… te deseo, quiero repetir lo que hicimos en tu consultorio- la cobriza se sonrojo, y Fate se sonrojo aún más, Nanoha también quería hacer el amor con Fate, lo estaba deseando con muchas ansias- pero no quiero que sea solo por deseo carnal, nuestra primera vez fue maravillosa, pero quiero que esta vez sea romántica, única… yo quiero…- Nanoha poso un dedo en sus labios, ella también quería eso, no por un alboroto de hormonas, sino por amor.

-entiendo- le dio un corto beso- yo también deseo eso, pero tampoco quiero que sea algo planeado – Fate sonrió mientras asentía.

-Te amo Nanoha-

-También te amo… haría lo que sea por ti, cualquier cosa, si alguien intenta separarte de mí yo…- Fate había empezado a preocuparse.

-Nanoha, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – los ojos de la cobriza se abrieron como platos, toco su mejilla, se sorprendió más al sentirlas húmedas, estaba llorando, y no sabía que excusa darle a Fate, no la quería preocupar-

-Es que yo… lo siento no es nada… parece que me puse cursi-

-No, no es así, yo también te amo y también haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo mataría por ti… - la rubia limpio las lágrimas de la cobriza- te amo-

-Yo te amo más- _"definitivamente no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de ti Fate-chan"_

Después de ese momento "amoroso" Nanoha había ido a tomar un baño para tratar de calmarse y sacar esos molestos pensamientos, nuevamente le había venido el pensamiento de ducharse con la rubia, y tenía la oportunidad, pues Fate estaba esperando por ella afuera, pero al final termino duchándose sola.

Al salir de la ducha y terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la sala, para encontrarse a su novia dormida en el sofá, le pareció muy tierna, se acercó a ella lentamente para evitar despertarla y la cobijo con una manta que tenía cerca, para luego depositar un beso en su frente, ya era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando y aún no había preparado la cena, lentamente se acercó a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar, sin ver quien llamaba atendió rápidamente, pues no quería despertar a Fate.

-Creo que ya es tarde ¿no crees? Deberías pedirle que se vaya- Nanoha se molestó al escuchar esa voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

-Ya te dije que quiero, y aún no has hecho nada, será mejor que la dejes, porque si no lo haces me tendré que encargar yo, y eso no te va a gustar- la cobriza quería gritarle que la dejara en paz, pero su novia estaba durmiendo, no quería despertarla y preocuparla- ¿qué pasa? Pensé que me gritarías, parece que ella está cerca, y como estás hablando tan bajo quiere decir que ella aún no sabe nada-

-Cállate, no la voy a dejar, no importa lo que me digas-

\- ¡Tú debes estar conmigo, no con ella! - alzo la voz.

-No, yo la amo, y jamás voy a estar contigo, nunca voy a dejar a Fate-chan, ¿te quedo claro? –

-Nanoha, no me conoces-

-lo sé, pensé que te conocía, pero estaba equivocada-

-Soy capaz de matar por ti- la cobriza se estremeció- haré lo que sea, así que no me retes y deja de una vez a esa chica.

-…- Estaba helada no sabía que decir, de algo estaba segura, ella haría lo que sea por Fate – deja de molestar, ya te dije que no – y corto la llamada, no quería que volviera a llamar, por lo que decidido apagar el móvil.

-Nanoha… ¿pasa algo? – se sobresalto al escuchar a Fate, rogaba por que la rubia no haya escuchado nada.

-N-no, Hayate-chan acaba de llamarme solo eso-

\- ¿En serio? Te vez muy seria –

-Estoy bien- se acercó a la rubia para tomar su mano- ven a cenar y ya deja de preocuparte tanto-

-Bien- dijo no muy convencida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No me quiero ir- decía con un puchero.

-Pero debes, sino se hará más tarde-

-Pero no sé si voy a poder verte mañana, tienes que trabajar y yo también- La cobriza suspiro, realmente era difícil convencer a su rubia.

-Lo sé, y por eso es que te debes ir, no quiero que…-

-Llegue tarde a mi trabajo, lo sé, me lo dices casi siempre- Nanoha hizo un puchero, provocando que la rubia riera, la cobriza aún seguía con su puchero hasta que abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a un rubio del otro lado de la calle, Fate al ver la expresión de Nanoha paro de reír, quiso voltear, pero su novia no la dejo, tomando rápidamente su rostro y besándola, para que no viera al rubio, si lo veía abría muchos problemas, la rubia correspondió, Nanoha abrió los ojos en el beso para encontrarse con un rubio furioso, debido a lo que estaba viendo, dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, la calma pronto invadió a la cobriza, quien solo se dejó llevar por el beso, profundizándolo más.

-Tienes que irte, ya es tarde- dijo luego de romper el beso.

-Está bien- le dio un último beso, ella tampoco quería que Fate se fuera, pero tenía que dejarla ir, vio que el auto de Fate se puso en marcha, luego de que éste desapareciera de su vista entro al edificio, claro que antes miro a los alrededores, tenía un dolor en el pecho, no quería que algo malo le pasara a su novia, no se lo perdonaría, y tampoco la dejaría, no solo era que no quería, sino que no podía, amaba a Fate y por ella haría lo que sea.

 _"_ _Todo va a estar bien… eso espero"_

 **PREGUNTA: si te dieran la oportunidad o deseo lo que sea, de casarte con un personaje de anime ¿con quién te casarías? Quizás esta pregunta es rara, pero tengo curiosidad. *p***

 **En cuanto al cap. sé que es corto, los domingos serán un poco cortos. Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta el JUEVES.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

\- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto una chica pelirosa. Llamando la atención de una rubia.

-No, nada- la rubia estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de prestar atención a su amiga, pero no podía, su mente estaba invadida de pensamientos, y todos estaban relacionados con cierta cobriza- es que…-

\- ¿Es qué? – la animo a seguir.

-Nanoha está actuando extraño- su amiga enarco una ceja- es que últimamente parece estar distraída, como si estuviera pensando en muchas cosas, a veces parece preocupada, asustada, también ha estado recibiendo muchos mensajes y llamadas, las cuales no contesta cuando estoy cerca- Signum la escuchaba atentamente y la miraba con seriedad- lo peor es que cuando le pregunto, simplemente me dice que está bien y yo sé que no lo está, no sé qué está pasando… me preocupa-

-No estarás pensando que ella…-

-Por supuesto que no, yo jamás pensaría eso- frunció el ceño. Quería saber que pasaba, sabía que su cobriza no estaba bien, lo sabía, y quería ayudarla, pero ésta no le decía nada- voy a ir a su consultorio hoy y le preguntare, no me iré hasta que me responda- Signum solo coloco una mano en el hombro de la rubia para darle apoyo, ella también había notado una extraña actitud en la cobriza y también notaba que recibía muchas llamadas y mensajes, solo esperaba que todo se resolviera pronto, aunque en su interior, sentía que las cosas no iban por buen camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanoha trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, no tenía pacientes, pero si tenía que llenar papeles, firmar algunas cosas y llenar historias, aunque no podía concentrarse, había pasado una semana y todavía recibía llamadas, aunque ahora ya no contestaba, también sentía que Fate se estaba dando cuenta de las cosas, y quizás malinterpretaría la situación, pero no podía decirle, no quería preocuparla, aunque no sabía que ya la estaba preocupando por no decirle nada. Se dejó caer en su asiento y dejo salir un largo suspiro, no quería seguir, no quería que algo malo le pasara a la rubia, como había dejado de contestar las llamadas, ahora recibía mensajes, cuando la llamaban estando con Fate, ésta le preguntaba por qué no atendía, pero ella solo decía que no era nada importante, y podía ver en la mirada de la rubia, que no le creía, pero no podía decirle, quizás luego.

-Otra vez estas muy metida en tus pensamientos- se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, miro hacia el frente y se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-Fate-chan- dijo en un susurro, se supone que la rubia debía de estar trabajando, ¿Qué hacia allí?

-Nanoha, ¿estás bien? -la nombrada podía ver en esos orbes borgoña preocupación, a pesar de que la rubia tenía el ceño fruncido, la cobriza rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la rubia y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, estoy bien- le mostró una sonrisa, pero Fate frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, no me mientas, sé que no lo estas- la mirada de la rubia reflejaba tristeza, Nanoha sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, quería decirle, pero ¿cómo sería su reacción si se lo decía? Realmente no quería que se preocupara y asustara, También temía que la rubia no quisiera estar con ella debido al peligro que podía correr, Nanoha no quería que nada de eso, solo quería estar con Fate tranquilamente.

-En serio, estoy bien- forzó una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca- ¿Qué te parece si te sientas y hablamos tranquilamente? – ofreció, recibiendo un suspiro y un asentimiento en respuesta. Cuando la rubia se acercó a la camilla para sentarse, el teléfono de la cobriza, que se encontraba en su escritorio y muy cerca de la rubia, sonó, Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos, estaba empezando a sudar, Fate al ver el repentino cambio de su novia, tomó el móvil y vio la pantalla, el número era desconocido, miro nuevamente a la cobriza y contesto la llamada.

-Buenas tardes hermosa- la rubia frunció el ceño, no conocía esa voz, pero era de un chico, miro a Nanoha, ésta también la miraba con mucha preocupación.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona- hablo secamente.

\- ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que tú atenderías la llamada, lo siento, pensé que era mi Nanoha, ¿podrías pasármela por favor? – su ceño se frunció aún más.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? –

\- ¿Cómo que quien soy?, soy Yuuno Scrya, ¿Nanoha nunca te hablo de mí? ¿de lo bien que la pasamos? –

-…-

-La hago sentir muy bien- Fate el escuchar eso miro a la cobriza con enfado, su mirada poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillo, separo el móvil de su oreja y se lo entrego a Nanoha.

-Ten, te llama tu novio – dicho eso salió sin decir más, la doctora se paralizo al escucharla, fue tras ella rápidamente, salió del hospital y la vio caminando hacia su auto, corrió hasta ella, al alcanzarla tomó su mano para detenerla- suéltame-

\- ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece, lo malinterpretaste! - la rubia se giró para mira a Nanoha con odio, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dijo.

-Si ya te habías cansado de mí, solo tenías que decírmelo, no serme infiel- se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la cobriza- te había notado extraña estos días, me preguntaba por qué no atendías las llamadas ni los mensajes cuando me tenías cerca, me pareció muy extraño y trataba de buscar una explicación, pero te juro que jamás pensé que me eras infiel, ahora ya puedes ser libre e irte con él- las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Nanoha, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Fate… ¿estaba terminando con ella? Cuando su mente había vuelto a la realidad, la rubia ya no se encontraba, quería gritar, tumbarse al suelo y llorar hasta ya no poder, todavía tenía el móvil en la mano y la llamada aún no se había cortado, lentamente lo coloco en su oreja.

\- ¿Ahora estas feliz? – decía con odio.

-Mmm, solo un poco, como no podía hacer que la dejaras, hice que ella te dejara a ti, sí que te ama- empezó a reír, provocando más ira en la cobriza.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Yuuno, yo no te conozco, pero tú sí me conoces a mí, sabes que haré cualquier cosa para recuperarla, voy a hacer que vuelva conmigo y te voy a demandar-

-Ooh, pues no sé cómo la recuperaras estando ella muerta- un enorme miedo invadió a Nanoha.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto con temor.

-Mnm, de nada- empezó a reír de nuevo- debo colgar tengo que lavar mis manos, están aceitosas- hubo un silencio hasta que…- por cierto, deberías de llamarla y decirle que tenga cuidado al… "frenar" – la llamada se cortó dejando a una pálida cobriza, rápidamente marco el número de la rubia, rogando porque le contestara y estuviera bien.

 _"_ _por favor Fate-chan, contesta… por favor, que no te halla pasado nada malo"_ pero no contesto, llamo nuevamente, pero tampoco contesto, por lo que decidió llamar a alguien más. Marco el número en la pantalla y espero…

\- ¡¿hola?! –

\- ¡Signum-san!, Fate-chan ¿no te ha llamado? – pregunto con mucho temor, y la pelirosa se preocupó al escucharla así.

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿le paso algo? – pregunto rápidamente.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero creo que está en peligro y no me contesta las llamadas, trato y no contesta! - se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Está bien, cálmate, si no está contigo, quiere decir que debería estar de camino acá, así que saldré a buscarla y te llamo cuando la encuentre-

-Sí, por favor- Nanoha colgó la llamada, rogando por que la rubia estuviera bien, aunque un fuerte dolor en su pecho le decía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Ya había entrado a su consultorio, Hayate estaba con ella para calmarla, aunque aún no sabía del todo que era lo que había sucedido, solo había entrado al consultorio de la cobriza para entregarle unos papeles y la vio llorando, se había preocupado, pero no pregunto, solo se quedó con ella esperando a que quisiera hablar, pero la cobriza no dejo salir ni una palabra. Paso una hora y aún no sabía nada de Fate, hasta que su teléfono aviso que tenía una llamada, vio que era de Signum y rápidamente contesto.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió? ¿la encontraste? ¿está bien?! – hubo silencio del otro lado, eso aumento la preocupación de la cobriza.

-Sí la encontré- la voz de Signum sonaba apagada, Nanoha estaba deseando escuchar buenas noticias- pero no… como esperaba encontrarla- hubo un largo silencio, la cobriza se estaba empezando a desesperar- Nanoha-san, Testarossa tuvo… un accidente automovilístico- esas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente. Dejo caer el móvil al suelo, para luego dejarse caer ella misma, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba mientras negaba. Hayate se puso a su altura y tomó el móvil sin apartar la mirada de la cobriza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Signum? – pregunto mientras se acercaba más a su amiga y la abrazaba.

-Es que… Testarossa tuvo un accidente automovilístico- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron en sorpresa- ahora mismo estoy en la ambulancia con ella, nos dirigimos hacia ese hospital, por favor, cuida de Nanoha-san-

-E-está bien- colgó la llamada y se dedicó a abrazar a su amiga, quería saber que pasaba, no entendía, solo escuchaba a la cobriza susurrando maldiciones hacia alguien, pero no escuchaba bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Una camilla por favor! – decía un bombero saliendo de una ambulancia. Rápidamente llego un camillero con la camilla pedida, en ésta recostaron a una chica que no se le veía bien, pues estaba completamente manchada de sangre y tenía heridas por todas partes, con rapidez la llevaron a la sala de emergencia, donde se encontraban enfermeras y un doctor, rápidamente una enfermera cateterizo su vía periférica, para poder hidratarla. Las enfermeras se movían hacia todos lados, buscando instrumentos, inyecciones, todo lo que pedía el doctor, quien trataba de salvar la vida de aquella chica, en el rostro del doctor había clara preocupación, parecía difícil…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Signum-san… dime que ella está bien! – decía entre lágrimas, le pelirosa bajó el rostro, su mirada estaba apagada, tampoco sabía que responder.

-Yo… no lo sé, aún no me han dicho nada- dejo salir una lagrima, a ella también le dolía, y solo rogaba que todo saliera bien, Hayate solo estaba en silencio mirando como enfermeras salían y entraban a aquella sala de emergencia. Nanoha sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir si no le decían nada.

\- Pero ¿cómo paso todo esto? – pregunto finalmente la castaña, algo que llamo la atención de la cobriza, también quería saber, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía.

-Los bomberos dijeron… que al parecer el auto no tenía frenos- hablo con la voz rota, el escuchar eso enfureció a Nanoha, pero no lo demostró- pues, parece que el auto iba a gran velocidad, cuando estuvo en una curva no pudo bajar la velocidad… no pudo frenar…y… choco contra un camión que venia del otro lado- estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, le dolía, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por otro lado, Nanoha no pudo aguantar el llanto, su cuerpo estaba débil, sus piernas no tenían fuerza, así que termino cayendo al piso, en parte sentía culpa por todo, pensó que podía resolver ese problema sola, para no preocupar a Fate, pero se equivocó, ahora sabía que Yuuno sí era capaz de muchas cosas. De la sala salió un doctor, éste se veía cansado, y se sorprendió al ver a la cobriza allí, y en ese estado, Nanoha se levantó para mirarlo fijamente esperando respuesta, rezando mentalmente que todo haya salido bien.

-Doctora Takamachi… - nombro algo sorprendido.

-Doctor Verossa, dígame ¿cómo ésta? – lloraba esperando que la respuesta del doctor fuera positiva. Él la miro con tristeza, conocía a la cobriza de hace mucho tiempo, y jamás la vio así.

-Ella… su cabeza tuvo un gran impacto contra el volante, algo perforó su abdomen, tiene un brazo roto, al igual que la pierna, se torció un tobillo y tiene unos que otros rasguños- dijo mirando fijamente a la cobriza, a pesar de que no era solo ella la que quería saber- realmente hicimos lo imposible, y lo logramos… estoy impresionado, ellas es muy resistente, aunque aún sigo preocupado por el golpe en la cabeza, eso podría causarle pérdida de memoria, o algún trastorno, esperemos que todo haya salido bien…- Nanoha dejo salir un suspiro, la rubia estaba bien, no físicamente, pero se salvó, también le preocupaba lo que decía el doctor, solo esperaba que todo haya salido bien- ella ahora se encuentra dormida debido a la anestesia, quizás despierte mañana-

-Gracias…- esta vez sus lágrimas eran de alivio, escucho un teléfono y volteo a ver a la pelirosa.

-Es la madre de Testarossa- dijo mirando la pantalla- le diré que todo está bien- dijo mientras contestaba el móvil y se alejaba para hablar.

-Nanoha-chan, sé que te quieres quedar cuidando de Fate-chan, así que puedes tomar mi turno de la noche- la cobriza le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Hayate-chan- volteo a ver al doctor- gracias a usted también-

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo, puedes entrar a verla si lo deseas, ¿ella es una amiga? – pregunto.

-Más que eso- dijo con tristeza, pues realmente no sabía que era Fate de ella, la rubia le había terminado, ya no era su novia, y no sabía si era considerada una amiga.

-Bueno, pasa cuando quieras- dijo el doctor, para pasar a despedirse y salir por los pasillos de ese hospital, la cobriza sintió una mano en su hombro, por lo que volteo.

-Yo iré a trabajar, pasare por aquí más tarde antes de irme- Nanoha solo asintió, y vio como la castaña se alejaba, volvió a ver hacia el frente, donde estaba la puerta de aquel cuarto, poso su mano en la perilla y la giró, abrió la puerta y entro para luego cerrarla, al mirar al frente, sintió su corazón romperse, más lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella, estaba Fate, profundamente dormida en una camilla, con un yeso en su brazo derecho y su pierna, una venda en su cabeza, y algunos rasguños por toda la cara y brazo izquierdo, pues no podía ver más, ya que estaba cobijada. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no soportaba ver a Fate en ese estado, se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro con amor, aún seguía llorando, lentamente acerco su rostro al de la rubia, quería probar sus labios por última vez, realmente le dolía, sabía que le diría todo a la rubia cuando despertara, y seguramente, ni siquiera vaya a poder ser su amiga, y lo iba a aceptar, si Fate la odiaba por eso lo aceptaría, ya se había imaginado la escena, ella le diría que las llamadas y mensajes eran amenazas de Yuuno, y que éste trato de matarla debido a que estaban saliendo, y seguramente cuando le diga todo eso, es probable que la rubia termine alejándose de ella para siempre debido al miedo, eso era lo que la cobriza pensaba, por eso tenía que besarla, no le importaba si era un beso robado, solo quería volver a sentir los labios de Fate, cuando casi rozaba sus labios, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, por lo que se enderezo y volteo para encontrarse con Signum y Shamal, ésta última apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido por la pelirosa. Nanoha suspiro en rendición debido a que no pudo besar a la rubia. Signum le contó que la madre de Fate estaba preocupa y que quería ir a ver a su hija, pero la pelirosa le había dicho que ya todo estaba bien, y que le avisaría cuando la rubia despertara, pues la madre de la rubia vivía en otro país y continente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche llego rápidamente, Signum se tuvo que ir, ya que no podía quedarse en el hospital, solo los familiares podían, y bueno, Nanoha trabajaba allí, así que ella se quedó cuidando de la rubia, esperando a que despertara y que lo primero que Fate viera, fuera ella. Nanoha vio que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una visita inesperada, provocando que la cobriza frunciera el ceño y se levantara de su asiento.

-Creo que me pase la hora de la visita-

-Sal de aquí ahora- su furia estaba empezando a aumentar.

-Pero acabo de llegar- decía mientras se acercaba.

-No te acerques a ella- el hombre se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿o qué? – pregunto molesto- ya viste de lo que soy capaz, no te preocupes ya no haré nada, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer, ella te dejo, y cuando despierte seguro te pedirá que te alejes de ella… parece que te ama mucho- empezó a reír.

-Ella termino conmigo antes de que tuviera el accidente, entonces ¿por qué cortaste los frenos de su auto? -

-Sí, lo siento por eso… es solo que. no pensé que te dejaría tan pronto, y bueno ya sabes…- decía con una enorme sonrisa-

-Vas a ir a la cárcel- él empezó a reír más.

-Sí, claro, no tienes pruebas- Nanoha iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió- y compra otro teléfono- dijo mientras le mostraba el móvil a la cobriza- vez, no hay pruebas… - Nanoha tenía miedo, no por ella, sino por Fate, y ahora que el rubio se quedó con la evidencia, no había nada que hacer- estoy impresionado… me decías que no la ibas a dejar, qué harías lo imposible por ella, y seguías diciendo lo mismo… Y ¿Qué crees?... tu misma hiciste que ella te dejara- reía nuevamente.

\- ¡Cállate!... ¡fue tu culpa! Ya te lo dije, no me voy a rendir, esa sonrisa se va a borrar de tu rostro, ya lo veras – el hombre volteo los ojos con fastidio.

-Simplemente se mía y ya está, estoy seguro de que te haré sentir mucho mejor que ella- decía con una sonrisa de lujuria.

-Mi cuerpo y alma le pertenece a ella, y a nadie más- el ceño del rubio se frunció- justo lo que piensas, ella tiene algo que tú jamás vas a tener, no puedes hacer nada para quitárselo, eso es imposible-

\- ¡NO! – grito molesto, acercándose amenazadoramente a la cobriza, pero ésta no retrocedió, también se acercó de la misma forma- ¡es imposible, tú me perteneces a mí! ¡toda tú debes de ser mía! –

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije que soy de ella –

-Eres una cualquiera, te acostaste con una mujer – decía con asco.

-No soy una cualquiera, y sí, me acosté con la mujer que amo- se acercó más a él con una sonrisa- y me hizo sentir cosas maravillosas, cosas que nadie en ente mundo va a lograr hacerme sentir – él estuvo a un paso de hacerle daño, pero luego se detuvo y sonrió.

-Espero te quede ese momento de recuerdo, ya que estoy seguro de que no se va a repetir- dicho eso el hombre dejo a la cobriza en aquella habitación, Nanoha quería llorar, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, ya había llorado bastante.

 _"_ _Nanoha, yo te quiero hacer el amor… te deseo, quiero repetir lo que hicimos en tu consultorio"_

 _"_ _Te amo Nanoha"_

 _"_ _También te amo… haría lo que sea por ti, cualquier cosa, si alguien intenta separarte de mí yo…"_

 _"_ _-Nanoha, ¿Por qué estas llorando?"_

 _"_ _Es que yo… lo siento no es nada… parece que me puse cursi"_

 _"_ _No, no es así, yo también te amo y también haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo mataría por ti… te amo-_

 _"_ _Yo te amo más"_ recordó aquel momento con Fate… _"¿de verdad harías cualquier cosa por mí, Fate-chan?_ \- pensó, por más que tratara, no podía contener las lágrimas, así estuvo toda la noche, llorando, ni siquiera supo cuando se quedó dormida con la cabeza recostada en la camilla de la rubia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YO ME CASARÍA CON NANOHA…**

 **Ahora que pasara con nuestras protagonistas, no lo sé, porque no he escrito el cap. Solo esperemos que todo salga bien, y como ya saben, soy pésima para el drama, pero hay esta, así que voy a dormir porque son las 4 y algo de la madrugada, y el jueves así que debo cumplir.**

 **Hasta el DOMINGOOOOOO**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Se encontraba dormida en aquella habitación blanca, con su cabeza recostada en la camilla y su cuerpo sentado en una silla, en su rostro había una brillante sonrisa debido al sueño que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

 _"_ _-Ven conmigo- decía mientras le tendía la mano, ella gustosamente la tomó, dejándose llevar hacia un lugar con mucha luz, lleno de flores, parecía el paraíso, sintió como desde atrás la abrazaban por la cintura y le daba besos en su cuello- quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida- susurraba en su cuello._

 _-Yo también quiero estar contigo- se giró en el abrazo para quedar cara a cara- quiero toda una vida contigo- decía mientras se acercaba a sus labios._

 _-Es una lástima que eso no pueda pasar-_

 _\- ¿Qué? – sintió como se alejaba, trataba de alcanzarla, pero no podía- ¡No! ¡espera! – trato, pero no pudo, vio como Fate desaparecía en un lugar totalmente oscuro…_

\- ¡Fate-chan! – se despertó asustada, sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos, miró alrededor, suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño, luego poso su mirada en aquella rubia que estaba profundamente dormida, acerco su mano a aquel hermoso rostro, inconscientemente acaricio sus labios, mientras su rostro se aceraba más al de Fate, escucho que la puerta se abrió y se separó rápidamente.

-Buenos días Nanoha-chan- hablo una castaña entrando a la habitación junto con una rubia.

-Buenos días Nanoha-san- Saludo la rubia.

-Buenos días, Hayate-chan, Carim-san – saludo con una sonrisa, aunque la castaña sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada.

Las chicas conversaron un largo rato, contaban chistes, pero la cobriza no podía reír, solo esperaba que Fate despertara y le dijera que ya no la quiere ver más, aunque la verdad era que, si la rubia le pedía eso, estaba segura de que no lo haría, no podría hacerlo, no soportaría apartarse de ella, también sabía que, si no lo hacía, Fate correría más peligro. Hayate se dio cuenta de que la cobriza no dejaba de pensar, se acercó a la puerta y le hizo una ceña a la cobriza para que la siguiera.

-Volvemos en un momento- le dijo a Carim, para después salir de la habitación seguida de la cobriza, se alejaron un poco de allí, pues seguramente podría aparecer Signum y escucharía la conversación, ya estando en un buen lugar- Ahora dime, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – evito mirarla a los ojos, si lo hacía, la castaña iba da saber que mentía, aunque a ésta no le hacía falta mirarla para saberlo.

-Sabes bien de que Hablo, estas actuando extraño y no me digas que es por el accidente de Fate, sí entiendo que estés muy mal, a todos nos duele y a ti te debe de doler más, de eso me doy cuenta, pero sé que estas ocultando algo más, todos estos días te has estado comportando de manera diferente, dime la verdad, quizás pueda ayudarte- Nanoha bajó la mirada lentamente.

-No podrás ayudarme- su voz, sonaba dolida- pero igual te diré, porque sé que no me dejaras en paz si no te lo digo- la castaña asintió con una expresión seria, la cobriza respiro hondo, no sabía cómo iba a ser la reacción de su amiga cuando le contara.

Nanoha le contó todo lo que había hecho Yuuno, desde las llamadas hasta el accidente, esto último hizo que Hayate se enfadara aún más, pues cuando la cobriza le estaba contando todo, su ceño se iba frunciendo lentamente, pero al escuchar lo del accidente, quería ir en busca del rubio y matarlo con sus propias manos y no era la única, pues a Nanoha ya le había pasado eso por la mente muchas veces.

\- ¡Ese tipo está loco! – alzo la voz- ¿acaso no sabe que eso es un crimen? –

-Claro que lo sabe, pero no le importa, el solo quiere vernos sufriendo a mí y a Fate, quiere separarnos… y lo logro- una lagrima bajó por su mejilla y murió en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo que lo logro? – pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Fate-chan, termino conmigo ayer- esas palabras salieron con un profundo dolor, Hayate no se lo podía creer.

-Pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué? –

-Por la culpa de Yuuno - lo nombro con odio- él… también… vino ayer…- la castaña abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – pregunto rápidamente.

-No, después de todo, creo que ya no me puede hacer sufrir más…- Hayate iba a preguntar, pero la cobriza se adelantó a responder- no lo puedo denunciar, él tiene mi teléfono, hay estaban los mensajes y amenazas, también las grabaciones de las llamadas, pues cuando empezó a llamar más seguido, decidí grabar sus llamadas, incluso está grabada en la dice algo de los frenos de carro de Fate-chan, pero no sé cómo logro tomar mi teléfono, eso es lo único que tenía, y ya no hay pruebas- se quedó en silencio esperando a que la castaña dijera algo.

\- ¿Le… dirás esto a Fate-chan? – Nanoha asintió.

-Sé que después de que se lo diga, ya no va a querer saber nada de mí y lo entiendo- trato de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero solo logro formar una mueca.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – pregunto con una expresión muy seria, la cobriza la miro con una ceja enarca, no entendía a qué se refería su amiga- Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan te ama, yo lo sé, cada vez que te mira, es como si tu fueses la única persona en el mundo, tú también la ves de la misma manera-

-Hayate-chan, yo…-

-Dime algo- interrumpió- si todo esto fuera al revés, ¿tú qué harías? ¿la odiarías y le pedirías que se aleje? – la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que no la odiaría, yo jamás podre odiarla- la castaña sonrió.

\- ¿vez? Si tú la perdonarías, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no lo hará? – Nanoha estaba buscando que responder, pero no encontraba como contradecir a su amiga.

-Es diferente, ella y yo no pensamos igu…-

-Olvídalo, no puedo contigo- interrumpió mientras le daba palmadas a su hombro- Vamos, no quiero dejar sola a Carim- la castaña camino jalando a la cobriza de la mano, para dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación.

 **...**

Todos se encontraban en la sala esperando a que la rubia abriera los ojos, pero tal parecía que ésta no quería, así llego la tarde por lo que todos se tuvieron que ir, todos a expresión de Nanoha, ella se quedó nuevamente, Signum se ofreció a cuidar a la rubia para que la cobriza descansara, pero ésta se negó, no quería alejarse de Fate. Hayate se estaba preocupando aún más por su amiga, pues ésta no quiso desayunar ni almorzar, también le decían que debía descansar, pero seguía negándose, decía que no se movería de allí, Hayate y Carim tuvieron que cargarla para que fuera al baño del hospital y se duchara. Ya eran las 4:40: PM, por la ventana entraban los colores del atardecer, pintándola de un Naranja y amarillo.

\- Cuanto te tardaras en despertar? – pregunto a la nada mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la rubia y la miraba fijamente.

-Mmn…- Fate estaba empezando a moverse- mm... ouch- gimió de dolor al tratar de mover los brazos, preocupando a la cobriza.

-N-no te muevas- reprendió, Fate abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación no estaba iluminada por lo que no le dolió abrirlos, movió la cabeza lentamente, mirando a los alrededores, hasta detenerse en la hermosa cobriza que la miraba fijamente.

-N…Nano…ha- pronuncio con voz ronca, tenía la garganta seca, por lo que rápidamente la cobriza buscó el vaso de agua que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Ven… trata de enderezarte lentamente- la ayudo poniendo una mano en su espalda, luego levanto la parte trasera de la cama para que la rubia pudiera sentarse en lugar de estar acostada, después le dio el agua, Fate no podía hacer mucha fuerza por lo que no podía mover los brazos para sostener el vaso- no te apresures- al terminarse el vaso, la rubia se mantuvo mirando a la cobriza, ésta estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, hasta que sintió una mirado, también volteó a verla, vio como lo ojos de Fate se oscurecían, como perdían su brillo, para dejar entrar la tristeza, quería hablar, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, la rubia aparto la mirada, simplemente la bajó, no quería ver a la cobriza, le dolía.

-Fate-chan… yo…-

-Por favor… no digas nada- interrumpió- si dices algo más, vas a terminar de romperme- Nanoha sintió como cada pedazo de su corazón caía hacia la nada.

-Solo escúchame… después puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras- las lágrimas estaban empezando a salir- por favor… escucha… y luego me alejare- el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó al escucharla decir eso, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió- bien…- respiro hondo – te puedo explicar todo sobre esa llamada… todo lo que él te dijo, no es cierto, desde el día que empezó a salir contigo, no lo eh visto, hasta que una vez, recibí una llamada… ¿recuerdas la vez en la que te mordí la mano por asustarme? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que me llamaba y no contestaba? – la rubia asintió todavía con la mirada baja- esa vez, cuando me dejaste en mi departamento, puse a carga mi móvil y recibí una llamada de un número desconocido… era él, ese día, nos había seguido todo el camino hasta mi departamento… me dijo que debía dejarte, que, si no te dejaba, me enfrentaría a las consecuencias, pero yo me negué a dejarte… al siguiente día, cuando fuiste a mi departamento porque había faltado a mi trabajo y no contestaba las llamadas… la razón no era el dolor de cabeza, pero me sentí feliz cuando fuiste a verme… pero cuando estabas dormida, el me llamo, nuevamente pidiéndome que te deje, pero yo seguí negándome, me dijo… que no lo conocía… que él era capaz de matar… yo no le creía… hasta ayer…- cuando dijo aquello, Fate la miro, ya tenía el ceño fruncido debido lo que la cobriza le estaba contando- lo que sea que te haya dicho, es mentira, no es mi novio, y nunca lo será- se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar, no podía controlar las lágrimas- cuando te fuiste molesta, él me llamo… dijo que te dijera… que tuvieras cuidado… al frenar- la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, para luego volver a su ceño fruncido- no sabía a qué se refería… hasta escuchar la noticia por parte de Signum… no sabes cómo me dolió… cuanto llore…- su llanto aumento, hasta el punto en que ya no pudo hablar más.

-Nanoha…- trato de hablar la rubia.

\- ¡déjame terminar! – levanto la voz, estaba temblando- m-mientras… estabas durmiendo… él vino… - bajo el rostro, su cabello tapaba sus ojos, solo se podían ver las lágrimas cayendo- me dijo, que como yo no quería dejarte, hizo que tú me dejaras- la mirada de Fate se ablando, y lentamente también empezaron a bajar sus lágrimas- también confirmo… que fue él quien corto los frenos…- las manos de la rubia se cerraron fuertemente, estaba furiosa- entiendo si me odias, después de todo, es por mi culpa que este aquí… perdóname… aunque sé que no lo harás, igual te lo digo… perdóname… estas en todo el derecho de ódiame, has lo que quieras conmigo… ahora me alejare y te dejare en paz, entiendo que no me quieras tener cerca- empezó a moverse hacia la puerta, pero una mano detuvo su paso, no quería voltear, tenía miedo de encontrarse con los ojos de Fate llenos de odio, solo estaba esperando las palabras hirientes de la rubia, pero éstas nunca llegaron, se sobresaltó al sentir como esa mano que la detenía la jalaba con fuerza hasta caer sobre la rubia, escucho un quejido por parte de ésta por lo que trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, esa mano se lo impedía- N-no puedes hacer fuerza, ¿estas loca? – volteo a mirarla y cayó en una gran sorpresa al ver a Fate llorando, y no solo eso, había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían sin brillo.

-Claro que estoy loca… y no sabes cuánto- acerco su rostro al de la cobriza- estoy endemoniadamente loca por ti – dijo finalmente, Nanoha no creía lo que escuchaba, esperaba oír lo contrario, por no fue así, no entendía nada, indio su cabeza en el pecho de Fate y dejo salir su llanto, la rubia solo acariciaba su cabeza.

\- ¡No te… entiendo!… ¡¿Cómo es que no me odias?! – decía mientras Fate solo negaba- ¡por mi culpa estas en ese estado! – se aferraba fuertemente a la rubia, sentía que si la soltaba desaparecería.

\- ¿Cómo voy a odiarte? No puedo… y no quiero odiarte… no tienes la culpa… no te culpes- besaba su coronilla para calmarla- perdóname… por favor, perdóname por no escucharte antes… siento tanto haberte dicho que me eras infiel, juro que no lo quería decir, simplemente salió de mi boca, estaba tan furiosa y aún lo estoy… pero no contigo… Nanoha- llamo para que la nombrada la mirara, pero ésta no quería, así que poniendo un poco de fuerza para mover la única mano que tenía disponible, levanto el rostro de la cobriza para que ésta la mirase- no llores- seco sus lágrimas con sus labios- no me gusta verte llorar, solo si lloras de felicidad- la cobriza trato de levantarse al recordar que estaba sobre Fate, pero esta se lo prohibió, ganándose una mirada de preocupación- no te preocupes, no me duele… así que no te alejes- Nanoha sabía a qué se refería con esas palabras, la arquitecto, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la cobriza, tratando de disfrazar el dolor- te amo… Nanoha Takamachi … y siempre lo haré… siempre, siempre, siempre- la nombrada no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, bajo su cabeza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-También te amo, Fate Testarossa, con toda mi alma, y siempre te amare-

-Entonces, ¿sigues siendo mi novia? – los ojos de Fate recuperaron su brillo al escuchar la risa de la cobriza.

-Por supuesto que sí- ninguna hablo más, ya habían dicho todo, y estaban agotadas de tanto llanto y emociones, por lo que no tardaron en quedarse dormidas con una sonrisa marcando su rostro. Al siguiente día Hayate le dio una fuerte reprenda a las dos, a Fate por hacer fuerza y a Nanoha por dormir sobre la rubia que no estaba para nada en buenas condiciones, no sabían que harían, pero ahora la cobriza no estaba sola, obviamente no iban a dejar que Yuuno se saliera con la suya así que.

 _"_ _misión: atrapar al hurón, empieza ahora"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo, Fate no dejara que ese tipo se acerque a su novia, y Nanoha no permitirá que las trate de separar nuevamente, esta vez no, ahora es que empieza el juego, así que será mejor que el rubio tenga buenas cartas.

 **…**

 **¿QUIEREN LEMON? *p* jaja ya casi va acabando, uno de ustedes me dijo que mi cobriza estaba mal al no decirle nada a su rubia, pero deje que le diga que, así es el amor, nadie lo entiende, bueno yo no… creo que, si yo fuese nanoha, también me quedara callada. Así que sin más que decir.**

 **HASTA EL JUEVES…**

 **JUEVES…**

 **JUEVES…**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

\- ¿Entonces no fue un accidente? – pregunto molesta la pelirosa.

-No, todo fue provocado- la rubia tenía una expresión seria mientras hablaba, para que todos los que se encontraban presentes supieran que no estaba mintiendo.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Fate había sido dada de alta del hospital, ahora todos se encontraban en su departamento, escuchando la causa del "accidente". Hayate ya sabía todo, pero el escucharlo nuevamente solo aumento su enojo. Fate dejo que Nanoha tomara la palabra, ya que ésta era quien sabia más sobre el accidente. Todos excepto Hayate se sorprendieron,

-Esto no se va a quedar así- hablo Signum- ese tipo va a caer, quizás tenga tu teléfono Takamachi, pero debe haber otras pruebas- poso su dedo índice y pulgar en su mentón, dando a entender que estaba pensando.

-No lo sé, él será muchas cosas, pero no es tonto- Nanoha también estaba pensando, hasta que Signum levanto el rostro y miro a Fate.

-Testarossa, ¿tu hermano es policía cierto? – pregunto.

-Sí, de hecho, es detective, uno de los mejores- aclaro.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? – pregunto Takamachi, recordó que aún no conocía a la familia de la rubia.

-Sip- respondió – pero él no es del apellido Testarossa – la cobriza la miro sin entender, si era su hermano, ¿Por qué no tenían el mismo apellido? Fate al ver a su cobriza confundida le sonrió y hablo nuevamente- eso es otra historia, luego te la cuento – Nanoha solo asintió y volvió a la pelirosa.

-Si tu hermano nos ayuda, tal vez podamos conseguir una evidencia para atrapar a ese tipo- Signum dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Hablo la castaña que solo se estaba dedicando a escuchar, al igual que Carim y Shamal quienes solo asentían o negaban cuando alguien hablaba.

-No será muy fácil- dijo la oji borgoña, mientras Signum asentía en acuerdo.

-Eso es cierto, si queremos hablar con el hermano de Testarossa, tenemos que ir a hablar con él, ya que el no vendrá si lo llamamos-

\- No entiendo, ¿Por no vendrá si lo llamamos? – hablo finalmente la rubia más baja.

-Porque es un amargado y por qué siempre está ocupado, además no vive cerca, apenas ayer se enteró del accidente, y claro que se preocupa por su hermana, pero no tiene mucho tiempo, y menos teniendo esposa y dos hijos –

-Pero si lo llamas y le explicas…-

-No va a contestar- interrumpió Fate a Shamal – apenas y le contesta las llamadas a mi madre, la verdad es que lo entiendo, siempre está trabajando, y cuando tiene días libres, que son muy pocos, los utiliza para estar con su esposa e hijos- la rubia dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa- pero cuando se trata de la familia, olvida todo lo demás, aunque este lejos siempre cuida de mí, pero si queremos hablar con él, tiene que ser en persona.

Todas se mostraban pensativas, no sabían cómo harían, Hayate apenas y conocía a Fate, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, Nanoha apenas se había enterado de que la rubia tenía un hermano, pensó que ella era hija única, Shamal era quien menos sabia sobre la oji borgoña, Carim la conocía desde la universidad, había visto a sus familiares en fotos, pero nunca en persona, mientras que Signum prácticamente vivió con la rubia, conocía muy bien a sus familiares, y sabia donde vivía su hermano, y era por eso que todos voltearon a verla a ella.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con una ceja enarcada, hasta que entendió y dejo salir un muy pesado suspiro- ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? –

-Porque somos mejores amigas, y sabes donde vive mi hermano… y por qué me quieres-

-No te quiero – negó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, mientras que Fate solo sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Claro que me quieres, siempre nos decimos _"todo" –_ enfatizo la última palabra, provocando que la pelirosa se sonrojara y volteara a ver a cierta rubia de cabello corto y ojos del mismo color que los de Fate solo que un poco más claros que los de ésta- y bueno, sabe que siempre puedes contar conmigo para guardar _"secretos"_ –

-Debo comprar un boleto de avión- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas, todas se le quedaron mirando extrañadas, ya que la pelirosa no es de sonrojarse.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo –

-Cierra la boca, hipócrita- Fate no pudo evitar reírse, aunque luego se detuvo ya que aún le dolía el cuerpo.

-Yo puedo acompañarte- todos voltearon a ver a Shamal, quien se encontraba muy sonrojada, Hayate sonrió con un poco de malicia, pero entendía a su amiga por lo que no hizo ninguna travesura.

-Bueno… si tú quieres, claro que puedes venir… eso si tú quieres- Fate quería reír a todo pulmón y Carim no se quedaba atrás, definitivamente no era para nada, absolutamente para nada normal ver a la pelirosa sonrojada, tenían que aprovechar del espectáculo.

Al final Shamal termino yéndose con Signum, diciendo que era malo dejar que la chica se fuera sola, aunque todos sabía que eso era mentira, pero lo dejaron pasar, ya habría más oportunidades para avergonzarlas.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me marche- dijo Carim mirando la hora en su móvil.

-Deja que te lleve a tu casa- ofreció la castaña, mientras que Nanoha miraba algo sorprendida la escena, Hayate hablaba de forma muy coqueta con la rubia, y Hayate jamás había actuado así, era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en su amiga.

-No quiero molestar, tomare el bus- hablo algo avergonzada.

-Pero si no es molestia, me encantaría llevarte a tu casa… y sería peligroso que te fueras sola- Hayate le sonrió, provocando un gran sonrojo en la rubia.

-E-está bien…- la castaña tomó la mano de Carim y empezó a caminar.

-Nos vemos luego chicas- y salió como rayo de la habitación y el departamento, ni siquiera dejo que Carim se despidiera.

-Creo que Hayate-chan le hará algo malo a Carim-san – Fate rio ante las palabras se su novia.

-No creo que sea algo malo para Carim – Nanoha empezó a reír, quizás sea cierto.

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, parecían estar pensando, quizás en todo lo que sucedería, la cobriza se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, y la rubia solo quería que no pensara eso, Fate sentía que su novia no tenía culpa, ninguna tenía culpa, solo ese tipo, se supone que si amas a alguien lo debes dejar ir, ¿Por qué él no la dejaba en ir? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que el corazón de la cobriza le pertenecía a la rubia y a nadie más? Fate trato de acomodarse en la cama, pero su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, por lo que un quejido de dolor salió, preocupando mucho a la cobriza.

-Ten cuidado, sabes que no debes de moverte mucho- se acercó a ella para acomodarla- mou, eres muy inquieta-

-Lo siento doctora, es solo que estoy incomoda- la cobriza sonrió ante el comportamiento de la rubia, parecían una niña regañada.

-Debes portarte bien, o si no, no habrá premio- le siguió el juego.

-Y ¿Cuál será mi premio? – pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Te preparare un dulce, el que quieras, solo si te portas bien- le apunto con el dedo.

\- ¿El que yo quiera? – pregunto mientras miraba a la cobriza de arriba abajo y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras una sonrisa coqueta se asomaba a sus labios, Nanoha se sonrojo ferozmente y se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, pues sentía que la estaban desnudando con la mirada.

\- ¡Fate-chan, pervertida! – la rubia la miro ofendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿yo que hice? – la cobriza la miro con ojos acusadores, mientras una ceja estaba enrocada en forma de advertencia- que cruel, no he hecho nada… mejor deja de pensar tanto y recuéstate a mi lado… anda ven- decía mientras palmeaba el lado vacío de la cama, la cobriza la miraba fijamente- Nanoha, no te voy a hacer nada… porque no puedo- la nombrada se acercó lentamente, pues no quería lastimar a su novia y se recostó a su lado, la rubia con el brazo que tenía sano abrazo a la cobriza y la atrajo a ella, claro que sintió dolor al hacerlo, pero fingió estar bien para no preocupar a la doctora, el silencio inundo el lugar, y por supuesto que era un silencio agradable, a Nanoha le encantaba eso, simplemente se abrazaban y no decían nada, solo sus miradas hablaban y ahora hasta éstas guardaban silencio, Fate acariciaba la espalda de la cobriza con sus dedos, mientras que ésta dibujaba círculos en el abdomen de su novia, recordó ese abdomen bien marcado subiendo y bajando sobre ella, no sabía cómo, pero se estaba excitando con solo mover los dedos en el abdomen de su novia, y no era la única, pues empezó a sentir que una traviesa mano le estaba tratando de quitar la blusa, no pudo evitar sonreír, la rubia realmente era demasiado inquieta.

-Fate-chan… no estás en condiciones para eso- dijo en forma de reprenda, por lo que la rubia tuvo que detenerse mientras se quejaba en voz baja, Nanoha solo reía, ella con gusto dejaría que la rubia le quitara todas las prendas, pero solo si estaba en buenas condiciones, Fate seguía quejándose por lo que la doctora decidió hablar para distraerla- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano? – pregunto mientras la miraba a esos ojos hipnotizantes.

-Lo olvide- dijo como si nada, y no mentía, cuando estaba con la cobriza olvidaba todo.

-Mm… tampoco me has contado de tus padres- en su mirada había un brillito, la rubia sabía la razón de ese brillo, por lo que se dedicó a hablar.

-Bien… mm… ¿por dónde empiezo? – pensaba con los ojos entrecerrados- bueno, no son padres, más bien son madres, claro que te las quiero presentar pero no solo viven en otro país, también viven en otro continente, la razón por la que mi hermano y yo no llevamos el mismo apellido es porque no somos hermanos de sangre, veras, cuando yo nací, mi padre murió de una enfermedad, yo no lo conocí debido a que era una bebe, pero igual duele, mi madre se llama Precia Testarossa, ella siempre tenía una mirada apagada, a veces lloraba cuando pensaba que yo no estaba cerca, pero siempre fue una muy buena madre, me daba mucho amor, siempre me sonreía, pero su mirada apenas y encendía- Nanoha se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle pedido que le contara sobre ella, sabía que a la rubia le dolía, iba a decirle que no siguiera hasta que la vio sonreír- cuando apenas estaba entrando en primer año de instituto… la vi, una brillante sonrisa y una mirada alegre, su mirada brillaba… ella llego a casa muy feliz, incluso chillo de emoción, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y se detuvo, yo le pregunte ¿por qué tanta emoción?, ella todavía sonriente me había dicho que había conocido a alguien, dijo que era una trabajadora nueva en la empresa en la que trabajaba, y que esa trabajadora la había invitado a almorzar, y bueno ya sabes, me dijo que era muy agradable, divertida muchas cosas más, yo me sentía muy feliz por ella- la cobriza empezó a sonreír, recordando el día que conoció a la miedosa rubia- luego de un año ella se me acerco algo asustada, me miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y me dijo que se casaría, que tenía un año saliendo con esa mujer y que la amaba, se disculpó por no habérmelo dicho antes, eso me causo risa, ella pensaba que me molestaría por no decirme nada, si era más que obvio que estaba saliendo con esa mujer, claro que también pensó que me molestaría porque era mujer y no hombre, yo empecé a saltar hacia todos lado de felicidad, mi madre era feliz, y si ella lo era yo también… la mujer me agrado mucho, no paso mucho tiempo para que me tratara como su hija, aunque yo no llevo su apellido, bueno no es que no lo lleve, si lo llevo pero nadie lo sabe, la verdad es que el apellido Testarossa es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre, ni siquiera Signum sabe mi nombre completo… también me lleve muy bien con el hijo de la que ahora también es mi madre, él siempre me cuidaba y me cubría, aunque yo también lo cuidaba a él… de allí en adelante todo fue alegría, me sorprendía lo cariñosas que eran, enserio, se volvían muy empalagosas, pero me encantaba ese brillo en la mirada de mi madre, después de años, me mude a Japón, estudie la universidad aquí y mi hermano también vino conmigo, solo que él no vive muy cerca ahora, tampoco es que viva fuera del país.

\- ¿Y después? – pregunto curiosa.

-Me gradué, te conocí, me enamoré y ahora eres mi novia- la cobriza hizo un puchero.

-Mou, me refiero a que si… no has… salido con alguien más- pregunto avergonzada.

-Pues sí- Nanoha se sintió ofendida por la forma en que lo dijo- salía con Signum a comer helado, también salía con Carim a comprar ropa y eso…- Nanoha tuvo el impulso de golpearla, pero recordó que su novia no estaba en la mejor condición.

-Ya deja de burlarte de mí, sabes a que me refiero-

-Lo siento…- se estaba riendo, pero se detuvo para mirar seriamente a la cobriza, pero también con amor- tú eres la única persona que ha capturado mi corazón, y siempre serás la única, solo tú y nadie más- Nanoha se mordió el labio, Fate sabe cómo ganarse puntos.

-Ya te dije que no estás en condiciones para eso- decía mientras tocaba su frente con el dedo índice.

-Pero si estoy en condiciones para besarte- se acercó lentamente.

-Nop, Fate-chan se emociona mucho- la rubia entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo más, pues era cierto- Por cierto, Fate-chan-

\- ¿Mmm? –

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – la rubia la miro y la beso sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Fate. T. Harlaown, si es algo largo- Nanoha sonrió.

-Y quizás se vuelva más largo-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos días después.**

-Hola hermanita, necesito que me cuenten sobre ese tipo- hablo un peliazul entrando a la habitación si avisar y parecería molesto.

-Que tal hermano, también te e extrañado- hablo con sarcasmo.

-Tú debes de ser la chica que trae a mi hermana babeando- dijo mientras veía a la cobriza de arriba abajo para luego sonreír y tenderle su mano- es un placer Chrono Harlaown – saludo ignorando a la sonrojada y molesta Fate.

-El placer es mío, Takamachi Nanoha- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Chrono, no olvides que tienes esposa e hijos- advirtió.

-Cálmate, ahora- volvió a su expresión seria- Signum me contó todo, ahora solo necesito que me digas donde vive ese tipo y donde trabaja- pregunto mirando a la cobriza.

-Hey, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? – pregunto Fate.

-Si no aún no hay evidencias… tendremos que hacer algo ilegal para encontrarlas- Nanoha y Fate abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¡Eso es allanamiento! – hablo la rubia.

-Lo sé- respondió como si fuese algo normal.

-Está mal, puedes ir preso por eso-

-Fate, sabes que yo me considero mi propio jefe y siempre trabajo solo, nadie se va a enterar- la cobriza estaba sorprendida al ver tanta determinación en el peliazul.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros… ese tipo acoso a tu novia y te hizo daño a ti, mi hermana… él puede robar, secuestrar, matar, pero no voy a permitir que lastime a mi familia, soy tu hermano mayor, mi deber es cuidar de ti y nuestras madres, también tengo que cuidar de Nanoha-san- volteo a ver a la nombrada- es parte de nuestra familia- la cobriza no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, volteo a ver a su novia, ésta tenía una mirada de determinación, incluso mejor que la de Chrono.

-Toma nota- miro a su con una sonrisa encantadora. Nanoha le dijo al hombre todo sobre Yuuno, bueno solo lo que sabía, le dijo donde vivía y trabajaba, también a donde solía ir, el peliazul tomó nota para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Necesitare la ayuda de Signum y alguien más, pero tú no estás en buen estado-

-Igual puedo ayudarte, me siento mejor…- iba a levantarse hasta que…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Te vas a quedar allí hasta que te sanes completamente- la rubia se iba a quejar, pero la cobriza no la dejo- ¡y sin peros, ya te dije que no, y es no! - se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, el hermano de la rubia veía la escena con una sonrisa.

-Ella me cae muy bien, es la única que logra hacer que estés quieta, te enamoraste de una gran mujer hermanita- abrió la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo- deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones y llevarla a casa de nuestras madres, se van a llevar muy bien- dicho eso se retiró dejando a una sonrojada rubia.

-Es agradable-

-Claro- dijo sarcástica, para luego tomar la mano de la cobriza y jalarla hacia ella, causando que cayera sobre ella, Nanoha se separó muy preocupada, pero la rubia la atrajo nuevamente a ella- usted señorita, me debe una noche llena de pasión por ser tan buena chica solo espere a que me recupere –

-Nyahaha, por supuesto que te la daré- dijo para luego besarla.

 **Sé que es corto… PERO TENGO SUEÑO, creo que ya hice bastante, muero de sueño, se supone que debí de actualizar el jueves, pero estaba de viaje, lo sientoooooo.**

 **HASTA EL JUEVEEEEEEES**

 **JUEVESS**

 **JUEVESS**

 **JUEVESS**

 **ESTO NO ES PARA HACER VER EL CAP LARGO.**

 **JUEVES**

 **JUEVES**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Solo paso un día desde la llegada del hermano de Fate, éste no había vuelto a su departamento, y sus amigas tampoco, pues Hayate estaba haciendo las guardias de Nanoha, Shamal simplemente tenía mucho trabajo, Carim estaban muy ocupada, pues sin la rubia y la pelirosa el trabajo se acumulaba, Signum estaba ayudando a Chrono con la investigación, la única que se encontraba al lado de Fate era Nanoha, quien se había quedado a dormir todos esos días para cuidarla, Chrono decidió quedarse en un hotel, ya que no sabía si cierto rubio estaba por los alrededores del edificio de su hermana, le averiguaría la vida y sabría qué era lo que tramaban, eso era algo que el peliazul definitivamente no quería.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por un pasillo, para luego detenerse frente a una puerta, la abrió si siquiera tocar y entro en aquel departamento, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una habitación, también abrió la puerta sin tocar, algo que definitivamente debió hacer, pues al abrirla se encontró con una rubia con la cara en el cuello de una cobriza, y las manos en su trasero, por suerte las dos se encontraban vestidas. Se sobresaltaron al ver al hombre allí sonrojado, la cobriza quito a su rubia de encima, luego se levantó de la cama mirando al peliazul.

-B-buenos días, Harlaown-san- dijo totalmente ruborizada.

-Buen día, Nanoha-san- saludo volviendo a su compostura.

-Hermanita, qué bueno que estas mejor, lo digo por las energías que tienes tan temprano- la rubia se sonrojo completamente.

-C-cállate, fue un malentendido- hablo mientras evitaba la mirada de su hermano, ya que, si lo miraba a los ojos, sabría que mentía. Chrono suspiro, para luego mostrarles una carpeta a las chicas.

-Bueno, es mejor que les diga a que vine- se acercó a ellas y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, luego abrió la carpeta mostrando fotos de un rubio con lentes – lo hemos estado siguiendo, sabemos hacia dónde va en las mañanas, las tardes y las noches- Nanoha se sorprendió, Chrono se estaba esforzando en lo que hacía- no se ha aparecido por aquí, ni por donde vive Nanoha-san, al parecer piensa que ustedes ya terminaron su relación, y eso nos ayuda, pues hace el trabajo más fácil-

-Ya veo, pero aún no has encontrado alguna evidencia, cierto- dijo la rubia, y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Chrono se puso aún más serio mientras asentía.

-Parece que la única forma de encontrar evidencia es… entrando a su departamento- Fate frunció el ceño al igual que la cobriza- pero no va a ser tan fácil…- él puso sus dedos en su mentón, mientras pensaba en un plan- ese tipo conoce a todos los amigos de Nanoha-san, y también conoce mucho sobre ti Fate, incluso sabe que soy tu hermano y de que se trata mi trabajo-

-Eso es cierto, Fate-chan- dijo Nanoha, pues ella lo sabía por qué el mismo Yuuno se lo dijo, la rubia la observo un momento, tratando de pensar en que hacer, la cobriza se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para pasar a darle caricias.

-Ya se- dijo finalmente- Chrono, ¿por qué no vas tú? –

-No lo sé, él sabe mucho sobre ti, quizás sepa de mí, no quiero que esto termine mal- dijo todavía con la mano en el mentón.

-Vale la pena arriesgarse, algo me dice que él no sabe nada sobre la familia de Fate-chan- Nanoha no conocía del todo a Yuuno, pero si sabía algunos hábitos que tenía- estoy segura de que solo averiguo cosas de ella, también suele guardar casi todo, así que estoy segura de que las llamadas y mensajes están aún en mi teléfono-

-Ya veo, entonces iré yo, te veré mañana…necesito llamar a Signum- Chrono salió del departamento sin decir ni una palabra.

\- ¿Siempre es así? – pregunto la cobriza a su novia-

-No siempre, lo que pasa es que está muy concentrado, es todo- respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la cobriza- ¿quieres continuar? – pregunto con picardía.

-Ni lo sueñes-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chrono estaba dentro de una camioneta negra junto a Signum, la camioneta estaba estacionada fuera de un edificio, ese lugar era muy conocido por el peliazul, pues lo ha estado observando, al igual que al tipo que vive en unos de los departamentos de ese edificio, Chrono sabía que no podía pedir ayuda a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pues lo que iba a hacer estaba mal. Salieron de la camioneta y se quedaron viendo aquel gran edificio por un largo rato, Signum llevaba una ropa azul marino con una gorra del mismo color, también traía un bolso un poco grande.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto seriamente.

-Le voy a enseñe que con mi familia… no se juega- dijo para entrar sin esperar a que la pelirosa dijera algo.

Entrando se encontraron con el vigilante, quien se acercó a ellos, ya que no parecía haberlos visto antes. Chrono no necesitaba preguntar nada, ya sabía en qué departamento vivía el tipo, pero igual tenía que distraer al vigilante.

-Disculpen, necesitan algo- pregunto seriamente. Chrono lo miro con seriedad, aquel hombre quería pasar por sobre él.

-Somos los electricistas… venimos a arreglar el problema de la luz- el vigilante lo miro incrédulo.

-Creo que se equivocó de lugar, como puede ver aquí no hay falla eléctrica- el tipo los miro de arriba abajo- lo siento, pero deben irse- iba a tomar al peliazul por el hombro, pero éste tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, mientras que de su bolsillo saco una placa de policía y la puso frente al vigilante.

-Sera mejor que no intervenga en esto, se lo digo por su propio bien- el hombre solo asintió rápidamente, Chrono lo soltó bruscamente, luego miro a Signum- es por halla- señalo una puerta, la pelirosa asintió y se encamino hacia el lugar señalado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con varios cables.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? –

-Solo cortaremos la luz por unos momentos- respondió mientras veía a la pelirosa bajar una palanca, para luego ver como todas las luces del edifico se apagaban.

-No pueden hacer eso-

-Yo soy la ley aquí, tú solo eres un vigilante- lo miro muy seriamente, el otro hombre no dijo nada más, sabía que era cierto- Signum, vigila a este tipo, no quiero que estropee todo- la nombrada asintió.

Chrono subió rápidamente las escaleras, luego corrió por un pasillo hasta llegar a aquel lugar, sabía que ese tipo estaba ahí, y si entraba sin permiso, sería un problema para él, así que tocó la puerta, para luego ver como ésta se abría y se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, claro que no veía bien por la oscuridad, pero sabía de quien era esa voz.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto aquel hombre.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que salir, hay una falla eléctrica y es peligroso- respondió el peliazul.

\- ¿Qué?... espere un momento debo…-

-No hay tiempo… debe salir ahora- Chrono lo saco del departamento- debo revisar todas las instalaciones, así que debo entrar en su departamento-

-P-pero…-

-Por favor, salga ahora-

El tipo frunció el ceño, pero igual dio la vuelta y salió por aquel pasillo, Chrono rápidamente entro y empezó a buscar por todos lados, bajo la cama, el sofá, la cocina, la sala, el baño, en todos los lugares, en cada rincón, pero no encontró nada, necesitaba encontrarlo rápido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuno bajo las escaleras un poco molesto por como lo había tratado aquel hombre, también le pareció sospechoso, pero no le dio importancia alguna, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con alguien que ya había visto o, mejor dicho, investigado, una pelirosa estaba al lado de un vigilante, éste se encontraba amarrado, el rubio frunció el ceño muy molesto, ¿Qué hacia esa mujer ahí? Hasta que algo cruzo su mente.

-Sera mejor que te quedes donde estas hurón-

-Maldición- corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras y subió hasta llegar a su departamento, claro que Signum lo había seguido, Yuuno logro ver a Chrono buscando algo, y él sabía muy bien que era lo que buscaba, se iba a abalanzar sobre el peliazul, pero alguien lo detuvo, dándole un golpe provocando que cayera al suelo, la pelirosa evito que se levantara subiendo sobre él y tomando sus manos, Chrono volteo rápidamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se apresuró a buscar, volvió a entrar a la habitación, no sabía si lo encontraría allí pero igual se acercó a la cama y levanto el colchón, habían varias cosas, y todas eran sobre la cobriza, vio el móvil de ésta y lo tomó rápidamente, salió corriendo hacia la sala…

\- ¡Chrono cuidado! – el nombrado recibió un golpe en el rostro, el teléfono cayó al suelo, mientras que el rubio corrió a buscarlo, pero debido a que no había luz, no podía ver bien, por suerte el peliazul estaba entrenado, y logro divisarlo bajo la mesa que estaba en la sala, Yuuno logro ver que Chrono se había levantado para busca aquel aparato, iba a correr, pero nuevamente recibió un golpe, solo que esta vez en el abdomen, cayó de rodillas, tratando de buscar aire, pero Signum no se lo permitió, rodeo el cuello del rubio con su brazo y empezó a asfixiarlo, Chrono pudo tomar el móvil, luego se acercó al rubio.

-Prepárate para ir a la cárcel- Yuuno con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, golpeo a la pelirosa en el abdomen, corrió hacia la cocina, abrió una gaveta y de ésta saco una pistola, Chrono estaba tratando de ayudar a Signum, hasta que volteo hacia el rubio y vio que éste le estaba apuntando con el arma, no le dio tiempo de mover cundo un disparo salió e impacto en su abdomen, él cayo, mientras que Yuuno trato de salir del departamento, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, sintió que lo empujaron con fuerza hacia dentro nuevamente, cayó al suelo y el arma también cayó un poco lejos, luego sintió como alguien se subía a él y le daba golpes en el rostro sin detenerse, tomó fuerza y cambio de posición quedando él arriba, desde ese punto de vista, puedo ver bien a la persona, sus ojos se llenaron de odio y empezó a dar golpes desenfrenadamente.

\- ¡TÚ…! ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS MUERTO?... ME QUITASTE TODO… ELLA DEBÍA SER MÍA…- seguía golpeando desenfrenadamente, luego lo empujaron con mucha fuerza lejos, se levantó rápidamente para volver a golpear, pero otro golpe llego antes, y luego otro y otro.

\- ¡ELLA NUNCA SERA TUYA! – una patada hiso que el rubio impactara contra la pared, antes de que se volvieran a acercar a él corrió como puedo hacia el arma en el suelo, la tomó y apunto a aquella persona.

\- ¡Se acabó… te voy a matar!... ¡vas a morir, Fate Testarossa! – la nombrada detuvo todos sus movimientos y levanto los brazos, esperando a que ese tipo no disparara.

 **LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER, NO ME DIO TIEMPO, Y SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO ANDO MUY OCUPADA, Y COMO YA SABRÁN, SE ACERCA EL FINAL, SOLO FALTAN DOS CAP. Y SE ACABAAAAA. LAMENTO DEJARLOS ASÍ, SOY MALA MUAJAJA.**

 **HASTA EL DOMINGOOOO.**

 **DOMINGOOOO.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

\- ¡Se acabó… te voy a matar!... ¡vas a morir, Fate Testarossa! – la nombrada detuvo todos sus movimientos y levanto los brazos, esperando a que ese tipo no disparara.

-Espera… no dispares…- trato de acercarse lentamente.

\- ¡No te muevas! – grito, la rubia pensó que, si se movía lentamente, tal vez él no la vería debido a la oscuridad, pero se equivocó- me quitaste a la mujer que tanto quería… la conozco desde mucho más tiempo que tú… siempre eh tratado de enamorarla… pero apareciste tú, ¿Por qué ella te eligió a ti y no a mí? –

-Debiste ser sincero… ella pensó que te conocía perfectamente… ahora ni sabe si Yuuno es tu verdadero nombre-

\- ¡No trates de ser amigable conmigo ahora! – la rubia trato de moverse nuevamente- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE MUEVAS!... voy a matarte- Yuuno estaba tan concentrado en Fate, que se olvidó de su alrededor, y cuando iba a disparar, lo golpearon muy fuerte, provocando que su cabeza tocara el suelo, y que el arma cayera lejos.

-Fate ve por el arma- la nombrada corrió hacia el arma y la tomó, para luego apuntar al tipo en el suelo.

\- ¡Se supone que yo te dispare! -el rubio trataba de zafarse del agarre del peliazul.

-Soy policía idiota, ¿crees que voy a caer tan fácil? – Chrono empezó a ahorcar a Yuuno, quien se estaba revolcando tratando de buscar aire, pero termino desmayándose. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Ya acabo- Fate escucho a su amiga, quien estaba recostada en una esquina con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su abdomen, la rubia se acercó para sentarse a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en cama recuperándote- la peligrosa reprendió a la rubia, mientras que esta solo dejo salir una inocente risa.

-Eso es cierto, Fate, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? Nanoha-san te va a dar un gran regaño-

-Ja..ja- rio nerviosamente- digamos que logre escapar mientras ella estaba tomando un baño- Chrono y Signum suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza.

 **…**

Media hora paso y la policía ya había llegado, arrestaron a Yuuno, mientras que éste gritaba que era inocente, incluso dentro del auto seguía gritando y maldiciendo a la rubia que estaba cerca de unos policías, Chrono que estaba hablando con los policías sobre lo sucedido, miro al rubio y se acercó mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Vez lo que pasa, cuando te metes con mi familia? – Scrya lo miro con odio.

-Te voy a denunciar por allanamiento- dijo mientras sonreía en victoria.

\- ¿En serio? Que miedo me da- enseño una expresión de miedo y luego empezó a reír- que idiota eres, le disparaste a un policía… no importa lo que intentes hacer… ¿sabes qué, también vas preso por intento de asesinato a un policía? – Yuuno quería golpearlo, pero las esposas no dejaban que se moviera.

-Espero me recuerdes al ver la cicatriz en tu abdomen- dijo furioso, Chrono lo abofeteo muy fuerte.

-Enserio que eres idiota… tengo chaleco antibalas imbécil… así que no hay cicatriz… el único recuerdo que tendré de ti será tu foto y La ficha de identificación que te darán en prisión- dicho eso el peliazul se alejó e hizo una ceña para que se llevaran al rubio, quien todavía gritaba maldiciones hacia Fate mientras el auto se movía.

No paso mucho para que llegara Nanoha muy preocupada y molesta, cuando vio a la rubia, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la jalo de la oreja.

-Ouch… duele…- se quejó.

-Fate. T. Harlaown… ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte para venir aquí? Sabes bien que estas de reposo- regaño la cobriza, luego soltó la oreja de la rubia y la miro con el ceño fruncido esperando respuesta.

-N-Nanoha… bueno… ¿lo siento? – mostró una inocente sonrisa, a lo que la cobriza solo suspiro en rendición.

-Mou, Fate-chan… no vuelvas a hacer eso- la nombrada solo sonrió y abrazo a su novia.

-Lo siento, estaba preocupada por Chrono, pero ya todo está bien- junto su nariz con la de Nanoha y empezó a jugar- ahora ese tipo no nos volverá a molestar- se dieron un largo beso lleno de amor, pero fue interrumpido.

-Oigan tortolitas, ya debemos irnos- la pareja se sonrojo y Fate fulmino con la mirada a Signum, quien simplemente la ignoro y subió a la camioneta negra con Chrono.

Todo paso muy rápido, a Yuuno le iban a dar 15 años de prisión, pero gracias a Chrono y algunos contactos, le dieron 25 años y sin libertad condicional, eso relajo mucho a Fate y a Nanoha, ya que ahora podían estar juntas sin ningún miedo a salir lastimadas.

 **Una semana después:**

Fate ya había mejorado, claro que, si no hubiera ido a pelear contra Yuuno, se abría mejorado antes. Ahora la rubia estaba caminando junto a su novia hacia su departamento, venían del hospital para saber si ya podía reintegrarse a su trabajo, aunque Nanoha ya sabía que sí, pero tenía que recibir el permiso del doctor que atendió a Fate.

-Qué bueno que ya puedes volver a tus cosas- Fate abrió la puerta de su departamento para dejar entrar a su novia.

-Sí, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar tanto tiempo en cama- ya estando dentro, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cobriza para abrazarla por detrás y dejar besos en su nuca.

\- ¿Estás segura de que era eso lo que te aburría? – pregunto mientras se deleitaba con esos besos, luego sintió como unas traviesas manos entraban debajo de su camisa y acariciaban su abdomen.

-La verdad… lo que me aburría, era tener que aguantar tanto tiempo las ganas de hacerte el amor- _"oh no, su voz ya está ronca y esas manos traviesas están llegando a lugares sensibles"_ Fate no espero a que la cobriza dijera algo y la cargo estilo nupcial para llevarla a su habitación, Nanoha se sorprendió, pero simplemente se aferró a ella y la beso, ya estando dentro de la habitación, la rubia cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para recostar a su novia mientras la besaba, se puso sobre ella y empezó a bajar por su cuello, mientras desabotonaba su camisa, Nanoha bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de la rubia, quito el cinturón y lo desabotono para bajarlo lentamente, cuando Fate por fin desabotono la camisa de la cobriza, se la quitó y la arrojo hacia algún lugar de la habitación, se levantó un momento para bajarse completamente el pantalón y quitarse los zapatos y medias, también se quitó la camisa para quedar solo en ropa interior, Nanoha se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, sintió como su novia dejaba besos en sus piernas mientras le quitaba los zapatos y medias, luego su falda y también sus bragas. Fate cargo a su novia para subirla a horcajadas sobre ella y quitar el brasier, nuevamente paso a su cuello para lamer chupar y morder, esto último hizo gemir a la cobriza.

-Aaah… F-Fate… más- pidió mientras se aferraba más a la rubia.

-Nanoha… no sabes cuánto me fascina tenerte así… desnuda… solo para mi… quiero que seas mía una y otra vez- el deseo y la excitación estaban dominando a Fate, quien empezó a bajar hasta los pechos de la cobriza y luego a lamer su pezón dando círculos alrededor de éste, para pasar a dar un leve mordisco.

-Mmn… se siente tan…aaah…- la rubia paso a saborear su otro pecho, quería ir lento, no tenía mucha prisa, Nanoha desabrocho el brasier de la rubia y lo arrojo, después la tomó del rostro y la aparto de sus pechos para besarla con pasión y deseo, era un beso algo desenfrenado, pero estaba totalmente lleno de amor- quiero… q-que me… hagas tuya- susurro entrecortadamente luego de romper el beso por la falta de aire. Fate la recostó nuevamente en la cama, bajando lentamente hasta su centro, se mordió el labio al ver ese lugar tan mojado, subió las piernas de la cobriza hasta sus hombros y con su boca invadió ese templo que solo le pertenecía a ella, lo saboreo lentamente, lamiendo y succionando, su lengua entraba y salía de la cobriza, mientras ésta solo gemía sin parar.

-Ah…sí, aaaah… aaahh, se sient…- Fate se separó y se acercó al rostro de la cobriza para besarla- mmm…- gimió al degustar su propio sabor.

-Nanoha…- la nombrada, rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y la acerco más a ella- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

-Quiero… que me hagas muchas cosas… todas las que quieras- dijo y volvió a besarla mientras Fate se acomodaba sobre ella para que sus centros pudieran tocarse- Mmm-

-Aaah…Nanoha- susurro luego de romper el beso, acerco su mano al rostro de la cobriza y lo acaricio con cariño mientras empezaba a moverse.

-Mmm…aaah…F-Fa- Nanoha empezó a arañar la espalda de Fate y también se movía, pero ella quería más- Fate… más… quiero que me hagas muchas cosas- pedía, más bien rogaba, la rubia asintió y aumento la velocidad, empezó a moverse desenfrenadamente, la cama rechinaba debido a los movimientos de Fate, ésta se sentó nuevamente en la cama mientras seguía moviéndose, Nanoha enredo sus dedos en ese cabello dorado que tanto amaba, mientras susurraba cosas al oído de la rubia- aanh… c-creo que v-voy a…-

-No… aún no- aunque Fate quería detenerse no podía, y la cobriza tampoco podía controlar su orgasmo, por lo que llego al clímax dejando salir un grito de placer, la rubia llego luego de unas cuantas movidas más, también dejando salir un grito de placer, Nanoha cayó jadeante a la cama al igual que Fate, solo que ésta cayó boca abajo- e-eres maravillosa…- dijo jadeante.

-Tú… h-hiciste todo el t-trabajo-

-Estuve… e-esperando mucho… para q-que se volviera a repetir- Nanoha sonrió y se subió a la espalda de su novia, empezó a hacer dibujos con su dedo índice, mientras se acercaba a su oído, para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Y aún no termina, apenas estamos empezando… vamos a hacer el amor toda la noche hasta caer totalmente agotadas- susurro, provocando un gran sonrojo en Fate- nyahaha… no entiendo, ¿cómo es que me haces el amor sin una pizca de vergüenza? Y cuando terminas, vuelves a ser la Fate-chan tímida-

-E-es tu culpa- escondió su rostro en la almohada, aunque no era mentira lo que decía su novia, ni ella misma entendía el gran cambio en su personalidad cuando se excitaba-

-Pero… eso también me gusta de ti- Fate no pudo evitar sonreír, no entendía cómo podía excitarse con esas simples palabras, rápidamente se giró y tomó a la cobriza entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás lista para otra ronda? – pregunto con voz muy ronca.

-Nyahaha… totalmente lista- respondió, para darle un beso que encendió la llama nuevamente.

Hicieron el amor todo el día, incluso lo hicieron en la ducha, para llegar de nuevo a la habitación y volver a hacerlo hasta la madrugada, pues quedaron agotadas, no querían detenerse, pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Hola Signum!, no creí que te encontraría por aquí- saludo una castaña a una pelirosa que iba caminando hacia un centro comercial, ésta al verla la saludo.

-Hola Hayate… hola Shamal- a ésta última le mostró una tonta sonrisa, algo que no era normal en la pelirosa, al darse cuenta de la mirada de cierta castaña, quito su sonrisa para volver a su expresión seria.

-H-hola Signum- saludo la rubia tímidamente, a lo que la nombrada respondió con un pequeño sonrojo. _"si Testarossa me viera… qué bueno que no está aquí"_ pensó.

\- ¿Qué las trae por aquí? – pregunto.

-Venimos a comprar algunas cosas para mi novia- la última palabra última la enfatizo, Signum quedo algo impresionada por lo dicho.

-Bueno, yo solo la estoy acompañando- hablo la rubia.

-Entiendo, pero, no sabía que tenías novia, debo admitir que me sorprende- la castaña subió y bajo las cejar mientras sonreía, aunque la pelirosa se sentía algo mal por su amiga Carim, pues sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga sentía por la castaña.

-Jeje… por cierto, ya que tú sabes mucho sobre ella, me gustaría que me ayudaras a elegir algo-

\- ¿Eh? ¿De quién estás hablando? – Hayate la miro incrédula, mientras que Shamal se dedicó a responder la pregunta de Signum.

-Ella está hablando de Carim- la pelirosa la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡¿Carim?¡… p-pero-

-Así es, ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? – la castaña se acercó a Signum y palmeo el hombro de ésta mientras negaba- pues yo no soy tan densa como tú y mi amiga- apunto a Shamal, luego formo un puño en el aire y miro al cielo con orgullo- yo me arriesgue, me lance hacia esa sexy rubia de ojos azules… ¡Así que Signum!... no tengas miedo y lánzate hacia Shamal- las nombradas se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-H-Hayate, ¿q-que estás diciendo? – Shamal golpeo a su amiga en la cabeza.

-Ouch… pues digo la verdad- Signum se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Me gustaría que me contaras como fue que empezaste a salir con Carim- intento cambiar de tema, y lo logro pues la casta se puso firme y se dedicó a hablar con una sonrisa.

-Pues verán, todo paso cuando estábamos en el departamento de Fate-chan, cuando te fuiste a buscar a su hermano con Shamal, yo me ofrecí a llevar a Carim a su casa y…-

 **FLASHBACK**

-Gracias por traerme- dijo una rubia mientras bajaba de un auto.

-No te preocupes, ha sido todo un placer- la castaña tomó su mano y la beso- llámame cuando me necesites, yo gustosa haré lo que me pidas- se acercó lentamente a su rostro y roso sus labios, para luego ver como la rubia sonreía.

-No te pedí que hicieras eso-

-Oh, lo siento… - se iba a alejar, pero la rubia la detuvo.

-Tampoco te pedí que te alejaras- la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres pedirme? – la rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazo por el cuello, para luego darle un beso que sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué te parece si entramos a mi departamento? – susurro cerca de sus labios.

-N-no entiendo… ¿q-que h-haremos en tu d-departamento? – pregunto con una sonrisa idiota, Carim solo se acercó a su oído y susurro algo con voz ronca, provocando un sonrojo en la castaña. Hayate tomó a la rubia del brazo y la jalo hacia el edificio que se encontraba frente a ellas.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y de ahí ya no puedo contarles más- Signum no creía lo que escucho, pues le costaba mucho imaginar a Carim actuando así- veo que estas sorprendida... pero no puedo quedarme todo el día… ya pensé en algo para Carim, pero si Shamal lo ve no lo aceptara, así que cuida de ella por favor- dicho eso se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Signum no era muy buena conversando, no se le ocurría ningún tema, y al parecer la rubia estaba igual.

\- ¿Te gustaría…? - hablaron al unísono- tu primero- nuevamente lo hicieron, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Habla tú primero- dijo la pelirosa.

-Yo quería preguntarte si, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado? Digo… solo si no tienes nada que hacer… que tonta soy… es obvio que si estás aquí es porque tienes algo que hacer… lo siento-

\- ¡No!... no tengo nada que hacer… y ciertamente se me antoja un helado- dijo sonriendo, Shamal se sentía especial, ya que Signum parecía sonreírle solo a ella.

Salieron del centro comercial hacia el parque, allí compraron helados, luego se sentaron en una banca. Ninguna dijo nada, aunque no hacía falta las palabras, solo acciones, pues la mano de Shamal se movió inconsciente y lentamente hacia la de Signum, ésta se sorprendió ante el tacto, pero no se apartó, de hacho entrelazo sus dedos.

-Mnm…S-Shamal… yo- se giró para encarar a la rubia, ésta la miraba fijamente con un brillo en sus ojos- yo… bueno yo estoy… es que tú me… eh, no sé cómo decirte…- Signum no podía ordenar las palabras, quería hablar, pero todo lo que salía de su boca eran idioteces y balbuceos con tartamudeos, por otro lado, Shamal se estaba desesperando- me… me gu… estoy ena… yo…-

\- ¡Signum! sí, tú… también me gustas- dijo tímida, mientras que la nombrada abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo, pues le costaba mucho creer lo que escuchaba- B-bueno, creo q-que era eso… lo q-que querías d-decirme… o ¿será que me equivoque? - se levantó asusta y dispuesta a correr, pero la pelirosa era más rápida, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella rápidamente.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Shamal- su voz sonaba seria a pesar de estar sonrojada, la nombrada sonrió y se acercó a los labios de Signum, estaban a unos centímetros hasta que… sonó un móvil, la pelirosa contesto algo molesta por la interrupción.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –

-Parece que acabo de arruinar un buen momento-

-Así es, así que dime ¿qué demonios quieres? –

-Jaja, realmente nada, es solo que Hayate me contó que estabas a solas con Shamal y me dieron ganas de molestarte, a ver si ahora te singuen dando ganas de molestarme- dijo provocando a la pelirosa.

-Juro que te voy a matar Testarossa- la nombrada solo empezó a reír.

-Yo también te quiero- y colgó, dejando a una muy molesta Signum, _"lo hizo a propósito para provocarme"_ pensó.

-Signum-

-Mmm? – no sabía en qué momento, pero la rubia ya la estaba besando, pero se dejó llevar por ese magnífico beso, olvidando todo, quizás por eso Fate la llamo, porque sabía que se le olvidaría y no la mataría.

 **Tengo sueño, el próximo cap es el último, por fin, ¿ven? Yo siempre termino lo que empiezo. Jiji, aunque lamento no actualizar el domingo, pues… ESTAMOS DE VACACIONESSSSS. Por cierto, no soy fanática del Signum x Shamal ni por el Hayate x Carim, pero esta vez hice una excepción, y quizás el cap sea raro, pero tengo sueño, espero me entiendann.**

 **HASTA EL DOMINGOOOOO**

 **DOMINGOOO.**

 **ESTA VES ES CIERTOOO.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **FINAL.**

 **3 años y medio después:**

-Me alegra saber que tú y Shamal quieren fortalecer su relación- dijo mientras una rubia de ojos azules solo asentía en acuerdo.

-Aunque debo admitir que me cuesta mucho imaginarte pidiendo matrimonio- decía Carim entrecerrando los ojos tratando de imaginar la escena.

-N-no fue tan difícil- se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pero como siempre, te tardaste, ¿sabías que Shamal había estado esperando a que le pidieras matrimonio por dos años? – la pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que le había dicho Carim.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – pregunto.

-Síp, Nanoha me contó algunas cosas que hablo con Shamal- Fate al ver la mirada de súplica de su amiga, sonrió con malicia- pero claro está, que no te voy a decir nada- Signum estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra la rubia, pero Carim la detuvo y le dio una mirada de advertencia-

-Ok, ya basta, es cierto que Shamal dice algunas cosas de ti Signum, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo-

-Está bien- se cruzó de brazos y aparto la mirada.

Signum les había informado a sus amigas que por fin le había pedido matrimonio a Shamal, Fate y Carim la felicitaron y le propusieron celebrarlo en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad, claro que solo iban por algunas bebidas y para charlar, la pelirosa les contó cómo se lo propuso y como fue la reacción de su ahora prometida, pero después de unos minutos, cambiaron el tema, empezaron a hablar de cuando estaban en la universidad y que deberían hacer una barbacoa para celebrar el compromiso, pero luego el reloj les indico que era hora de marcharse. Así que cada una fue por su camino, Signum dijo que iría al departamento de Shamal, tal perece que los tragos la habían afectado, Carim vivía con Hayate pues éstas ya se encontraban casadas, Hayate le había pedido matrimonio a la rubia como regalo de navidad vistiendo de mama-Noel sexy, y en cuanto a nuestra Fate…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Ya regresé! – anuncio la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta de una enorme casa, para luego ser recibida por una pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor, que se lanzó sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Fate-Mama! – exclamo la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Fate acariciaba su cabeza y le sonreía, para después cargarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Se encamino con la niña en brazos hacia la cocina, para encontrarse con una hermosa cobriza que al verla se le acercó para darle un beso en la majilla.

-Bienvenida a casa- dijo cálidamente- siento no haberte recibido, es que llegue algo tarde, se supone que la cena ya debería de estar lista y apenas voy por la mitad - Fate sonrió mientras bajaba a la pequeña niña, quien al ser soltada corrió fuera de la cocina.

-Es muy energética- comento la rubia- y no te preocupes, entiendo que tu trabajo es muy cansado- Nanoha le sonrió para girarse y volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara Fate, ésta se acercó a la cobriza para ayudarla.

\- ¿En que te ayudo, mi amor? – pregunto poniéndose un delantal blanco.

-Mnm… ¿que te parece si te encargas del jugo? Me encanta como te queda-

-Eso es porque lo hago pensando en ti- se acercó peligrosamente, pero la cobriza la detuvo poniendo una mano en su abdomen.

-Vivio está cerca, así que pórtate bien-

\- ¿Qué…? No iba a hacer nada malo- se defendió, haciendo un puchero y girando para encontrarse con un tazón de fresas, las tomó y empezó a lavarlas.

-La última vez que te acercaste así a mí, terminamos en la sala totalmente desnudas, que bueno que Vivio estaba en la escuela ese día-

-Pero te gusto- afirmo, pues no era una pregunta, Nanoha solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue con Signum y Carim? – cambio de tema, sabía que, si seguía hablando sobre la intimidad con Fate, seguramente ésta se la llevaría a la habitación o al baño, de eso estaba segura, ya que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Muy bien, Signum estaba muy feliz, lo sé porque estaba sonriendo y sabes que ese privilegio solo lo tiene Shamal- Nanoha sonrió, estaba feliz por su amiga, ella había sido la primera en enterarse del compromiso, Shamal la había llamado anunciándole con mucha emoción su compromiso con Signum, luego Fate se enteró por boca de la cobriza, y Carim por boca de Fate.

-Me alegro por ella, aunque Signum se tardó un poco- la rubia sonrió y se acercó por detrás a Nanoha para abrazarla, tomó su mano izquierda y acaricio aquel pequeño accesorio de oro que adornaba el dedo anular de la cobriza, ésta dejo escapar suspiro, recostándose en el pecho de su rubia- me encanta recordar ese momento-

-A mí también, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando dijiste que sí-

-Fate-chan- se giró para mirarla a los ojos, acaricio su nuca, tentándola con la mirada y con los labios, la nombrada se acercó lentamente…

\- ¡Nanoha-mama! Vivio también quiere ayudar a preparar la cena- se sobresaltaron al notar la presencia de la pequeña rubia, pero después Nanoha sonrió y se puso a la altura de la niña.

-Está bien Vivio, ¿Qué te parece si ayudas a Fate-mama con las fresas? – la niña asintió emocionada y se acercó a su otra madre, quien la ayudo a alcanzar las fresas.

La pareja se miró un momento a los ojos, una mirada cómplice y una traviesa sonrisa, Nanoha le hizo una seña con el dedo, girando el mismo hacia delante, Fate capto la indirecta, ya que la cobriza solía hacerle esas señas seguido, así que sabía, que cuando su hija estuviera dormida, harían lo que hacen casi todas las noches, solo que no sabía si podía aguantar tanto tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Residencia Takamachi. T. H**

Fate y Nanoha habían preparado una barbacoa para celebrar el compromiso entre Signum y Shamal, pues su casa era la más adecuada, ya que ésta contaba con un enorme patio trasero. A Fate le encantaba esa casa, siempre hacían barbacoas con sus amigas, las navidades mayormente se celebraban allí, las fiestas de cumpleaños, a todos le gustaba esa casa, la rubia recordó la primera vez que entro con Nanoha en brazos, fue cuando se casaron, y eso le hizo recordar la vez que le pidió matrimonio, sin duda ese día estaba nerviosa, pero lo había logrado, y cuando escucho el maravilloso "sí" de Nanoha se sintió en otro mundo, la felicidad la invadió, pero eso no fue nada comparado a como se sintió cuando escucho el "acepto" de su cobriza, quería saltar hasta el espacio y bajar todas las estrellas para entregárselas a su ahora esposa, después la llegada de Vivio, Nanoha se la comió a besos cuando la rubia le había dicho que quería una hija, pues la cobriza también quería lo mismo, pero había descartado esa idea, pensaba que Fate no quería niños, pero apenas la rubia le dijo lo contrario, fueron al orfanato el día siguiente y adoptaron a una hermosa bebé a la cual decidieron llamar Vivio, la bebé tenía un gran parecido a Fate, pero con el tiempo tomó la misma personalidad y gestos de su Nanoha-mama, a ésta le encendía ver cómo era la rubia en su papel de madre, claro que a Fate también le encantaba lo maternal que era su esposa, y le encantaba esa pequeña niña, era su adoración, incluso Nanoha la había regañado un par de veces diciéndole que la consentía mucho, pero realmente sabía que a la cobriza no le molestaba, pues ella también terminaba mimando mucho a Vivio. Fate era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía a una hermosa, amorosa y perfecta mujer de esposa y una pequeña niña que amaba con todo su corazón, no le faltaba nada, no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo, de eso estaba segura. Incluso aún no se lo creía.

Nanoha su doctora.

Nanoha su amiga.

Nanoha su novia.

Nanoha su esposa.

Nanoha la madre de su pequeña Vivio. Era algo increíble.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – su esposa la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda, se giró y quedo frente a esos hermosos lavanda que brillaban por ella, miro alrededor, Shiro y Momoko estaban hablando animadamente con Lindy y Precia, quienes habían viajado hacia allá por unos días, Chrono estaba con su esposa Amy, acompañados de Miyuki y Kyouya cerca de un gran árbol, al parecer hablaban sobre peleas o algo así, porque Chrono no dejaba de hacer poses de ataque, perece que intentaba enseñarle algo los hermanos Takamachi, Hayate estaba con su Carim en la parrilla, tal vez comerían carne un poco pasada, porque la castaña solo estaba besando a su esposa, sin prestarle atención a la carne, Signum estaba con Shamal acomodando la mesa, mientras le daba pequeñas caricias a su prometida de vez en cuando, habían pequeños corriendo por todo el lugar, jugando con pistolas de agua, no pudo evitar sonreír, "nada como el hogar" pensó, para volver a aquellos lavandas que la miraban fijamente y curiosos esperando respuesta.

-Pienso que esto parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar, tenemos una gran familia, incluyendo a nuestras amigas… una familia que cada vez crece más, tenemos a una hermosa niña que cada día crese más y más… y yo, tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me haces la persona más feliz, no sé cómo lo logras, pero solo con mirarme haces que mi corazón baile, tengo todo gracias a ti, no cambiaría ni un solo día de mi vida por nada del mundo, porque tú eres mi mundo, y siempre lo serás- acaricio su mejilla, Nanoha solo la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos- Nanoha, te amo- se fue acercando lentamente- siempre te voy a amar, por el resto de mi vida, porque tu- estaba a solo un segundo de distancia de sus labios- eres la cura de mi corazón- y la beso, con cariño, con amor, con pasión, ese beso estaba cargado de todos sus sentimientos, y eso le encantaba a Nanoha, porque cada vez que se basaban los besos nunca eran iguales, cada beso era diferente, siempre superando a todos.

-También te amo Fate-chan, y sé que también te amare por siempre, porque tú también eres la cura de mi corazón- se acercaron nuevamente para permitirse sentir el sabor de sus labios…

\- ¡Oigan no frente a los pobres! – interrumpió una castaña con su típica sonrisa.

-Así es, aquí hay niños- siguió Chrono mientras el lugar se llenaba de risas.

-Quien te viera Testarossa-

Las dos estaban sonrojadas, aunque ya era costumbre aquello, no era la primera vez que la castaña y Chrono molestaban, pero no podían evitar sonrojarse, realmente nunca cambian, de todas formas, no les importaba que el momento se haya arruinado, ya que solo esperarían a la noche como casi siempre, y sabían que esa noche sería diferente, como todas, al igual que los besos. Se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos con una sonrisa, se amaban y siempre lo harían, no hacía falta prometerlo, ya que no podrían vivir sin la otra, pues para ellas la otra era...

"La cura de mi corazón"

 **FIN**

 **Por fiiiin, lamento la tardanza, pero como ya dije, ando de vacaciones y no me encontraba cerca de mi compu, pero bueno, como ya ven, he cumplido, y tengo una gran idea para otro fic, así que nos leemos en otras historias.**

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Los voy a extrañaaaaaar.**


End file.
